BEDROOM CONFESSIONS by JandMsMommy in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward estava investigando o assassinato perfeito. Parte do seu trabalho era proteger a identidade da única testemunha, do assassino. Mas ele pode controlar seus sentimentos por ela, e ele pode lidar com os segredos que ela esconde? AH, E/B.
1. A Cena

**BEDROOM CONFESSIONS**

**Autora: JandMsMommy **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2109576/ JandMsMommy )

**Tradutora****s:** Ju Martinhão & Lary Reeden

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Mistério

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Bedroom Confessions **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5651876/ 1/ Bedroom_Confessions )

**Capa: **https:/ lh5. googleusercontent. com/ -T8fpP86gl8s/Tfjp-mTSwSI/ AAAAAAAAEkg/ Q2nf3gVZRuU/BCbanner. png

**Sinopse:**

Edward estava investigando o assassinato perfeito. Parte do seu trabalho era proteger a identidade da única testemunha, do assassino. Mas ele pode controlar seus sentimentos por ela, e ele pode lidar com os segredos que ela esconde? AH, E/B.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota das Tradutoras: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**JandMsMommy**__, a nós só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>QUARTO DE CONFISSÕES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – A Cena<strong>

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em>A lâmina voou pelos ares de forma imprudente e cegamente, rasgando a carne da moça em seu caminho.<em>_Choque e horror alcançaram sua expressão quando a faca se enterrou nas suas costas entre as omoplatas.__Seu corpo estremeceu com o impacto súbito, e seus olhos ardiam com lágrimas frescas que imediatamente se formaram e deixaram sua visão nebulosa._

_Não havia nenhum aviso de qualquer outra pessoa no apartamento, nenhum ruído.__Apenas o som silencioso da sua respiração no quarto quieto, então de repente veio a dor cegante que a deixou de joelhos.__Ela tentou gritar, mas logo descobriu que não poderia reunir todo o ar em seus pulmões, tornando suas cordas vocais inúteis._

_A faca foi abruptamente retirada dela, em seguida enfiada novamente, desta vez mergulhando em seu pescoço.__Seus olhos se tornaram incrivelmente mais arregalados enquanto ela caía no horrível tapete pink cobrindo o chão._

"_Por quê?"__Ela pensou silenciosamente.__"Por que eu?"_

_Suas bochechas rosadas perderam a sua cor exuberante quando ela bateu no chão.__Ela ficou mole quando caiu.__Enquanto o sangue vermelho escorria pelo comprimento do seu pescoço, ela podia sentir-se desvanecendo e sabia que ela iria embora antes que alguém tivesse uma chance de salvá-la._

_Ela ouviu os passos abafados quando seu intruso e (em breve) __seu__assassino, passeava para longe dela e para fora do quarto. Sua visão foi se tornando cada vez mais desfocada e de repente ela não sentiu nada. A dor, pela graça de Deus, tinha desaparecido totalmente em um flash, sinalizando que ela agora estava à beira da morte.__O entorpecimento do seu corpo inteiro veio com uma sensação de boas-vindas pelo que ela havia acabado de experimentar, que foi mais dor do que ela jamais pensou que poderia suportar de uma vez.__ Quando __a luz lentamente começou a desvanecer-se em torno dela, um soluço registrou-se em seus ouvidos e ela sabia que não vinha dela.__Antes que ela pudesse questionar sua origem, ela se foi._

***~*~* No dia seguinte*~*~***

_**Edward POV**_

A cena do crime foi perfeita. Perfeita do ponto de vista de um criminoso, de qualquer forma. Não havia sinais de luta ou invasão, e a vítima estava livre de quaisquer ferimentos defensivos que possivelmente produziriam qualquer prova útil. Os respingos de sangue foram mantidos o mínimo, já que parecia que o assassino só a esfaqueou duas vezes, uma nas costas e uma vez no pescoço. Mas o vestido preto da vítima estava visivelmente encharcado com o sangue, e uma piscina coagulada e gelatinosa se formou debaixo do seu corpo. A maioria do sangue parecia ter vindo da ferida no pescoço, que provavelmente tinha furado uma artéria e teria sangrado muito rapidamente. A outra ferida nas costas também sangrou muito. O ponto de entrada era visível por um irregular rasgo no tecido do vestido.

Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam cobertos de sangue seco e se espalhavam amplamente em seu rosto, impedindo qualquer visão das suas feições. Salto agulha preto adornava seus pés, e uma pequena bolsa de couro vermelha estava a uns 30 cm do seu quadril. Ela parecia estar na casa dos vinte anos, talvez. Uma faca de cabo preto estava situada no chão perto da cabeça da vítima. A lâmina parecia estar pintada de vermelho, e sangue estava espalhado ao redor dela, indicando que ela tinha sido deixada cair descuidadamente.

"Qual é o nome da vítima?" Perguntei ao meu parceiro, Mike Newton, que também era um garantido idiota.

"Lauren Mallory".

"Idade"? Eu perguntei, meus olhos ainda centrados na garota morta.

"21." Ele respondeu.

"O que sabemos até agora?" Desviei meus olhos do corpo e examinei o quarto ao meu redor. O quarto estava escuro, com profundas paredes de madeira com painéis coloridos e horrível tapete pink no chão. A cama era pequena, com uma colcha roxa barata estabelecida por cima dela e uma simples cômoda velha e branca encostada no lado oposto do quarto ao lado do que parecia ser um armário de madeira grande e antigo. Era um apartamento barato, o lugar mais barato que você poderia encontrar em Forks, Washington. A polícia estava acostumada a ser chamada para esse complexo particular, mas raramente nós detetives tínhamos que ser trazidos para dentro.

"Primeiro os policiais chegaram ao local depois que ela não apareceu para trabalhar hoje, e o senhorio foi chamado pelo seu chefe quando ela não estava atendendo ao telefone dela." Newton começou. "Ele veio com as chaves, mas a porta já estava destrancada. Ele atravessou o apartamento, a encontrou, então correu para fora e chamou a polícia".

"Certo. E os vizinhos?" Eu perguntei, enquanto caminhava lentamente em torno do pequeno quarto.

"Eles não ouviram nada." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Estou imaginando que isso ocorreu na noite passada, com base na aparência do sangue. Isso não aconteceu por acaso".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu concordo. Precisamos encontrar seus amigos, família. Veja se há alguém lá fora que gostaria de machucá-la. Não podemos fazer merda nenhuma aqui até o laboratório criminal ter terminado, de qualquer maneira".

Ele sorriu para mim e riu. "Bem, Cullen, você é simplesmente tão novato neste trabalho quanto eu. Qual a sua opinião sobre a cena do crime?"

O idiota completo estava zombando de mim como sempre fazia. Ele estava certo; nós dois éramos novatos no trabalho, mas sua necessidade de competir comigo não fazia nada além de irritar-me completamente. Com 24 anos, nós dois estávamos em nosso primeiro ano como completos detetives de homicídio. Eu tinha sido feito parceiro com esse idiota arrogante quando cheguei em Forks após me formar na academia em Seattle, e sua necessidade de competir comigo era irritante neste momento. Eu não me importava de dar a ele a minha opinião. Tudo o que me importava fazer quando ele sorria para mim daquele jeito era enfiar o meu sapato preto brilhante exatamente na sua bunda.

"Minha opinião não importa, mas o que parece é que alguém a conhecia, ou a estava observando. Então ele a surpreendeu quando eles entraram. Inferno, a porta poderia ter estado destrancada, dando-lhes acesso fácil".

Ele sorriu outra vez, cravando a minha indignação ao máximo. "Boa observação. Óbvia, mas boa".

Revirei os olhos e mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio com uma risada silenciosa, depois continuei em direção ao corredor fora do quarto.

Antes do meu pé passar pelo limiar da porta, o som de um movimento atrás de mim na cama me assustou. Eu me virei para olhar para Newton, e sua expressão de perplexidade deve ter espelhado a minha.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Eu perguntei, quase num sussurro.

Ele abanou a cabeça lentamente, silenciosamente dizendo-me que ele estava tão ignorante quanto eu estava.

O barulho ecoou novamente. Era uma espécie de briga, como se um grande rato tivesse sido solto no quarto. Nós nos entreolhamos conscientemente e acenamos com a cabeça, soltando nossos coldres que abrigavam nossas armas de fogo, preparando-nos para retirá-las com uma segunda observação. Nós furtivamente voltamos para o quarto, e a luta silenciosa ressoou em nossos ouvidos novamente.

Eu soube na terceira vez de onde estava vindo, e apontei para o antigo armário. Newton concordou com a cabeça e nos arrastamos até ele cuidadosamente. Sabíamos que não poderíamos fazer qualquer som, uma vez que era sempre possível que a pessoa lá dentro pudesse ter uma arma pronta, se eles fossem alertados sobre a nossa presença.

Chegamos ao armário e Newton ficou atrás, com a mão firme em sua arma. Com ação rápida, peguei a pequena maçaneta e forcei a porta aberta.

E meus olhos caíram sobre uma garota. Eu não podia ver o rosto dela porque sua cabeça estava enterrada em seu longo vestido branco. Seus cabelos castanhos despenteados estavam soltando do rabo de cavalo com mechas caindo contra seu rosto. Ela estava tremendo e sua pele pálida estava coberta com arrepios.

Sua fragilidade aparente medo me afligiram. Perguntas imediatamente inundaram minha mente a respeito de por que ela estava nesse armário, e quanto tempo ela tinha estado lá. Eu sabia que o que ela tinha testemunhado deve ter feito sua cabeça arruinada com horror, por isso aproximei-me dela cautelosamente.

"Olá?" Perguntei suavemente. Ela gritou e, finalmente, levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Terror era evidente em seus olhos, e a carne em torno deles era roxa e afundada. Sua forma era frágil e magra.

"Eu sou o detetive Edward Cullen." Continuei a falar baixinho, mas sua expressão permaneceu assustada. Sua respiração era rápida, e seu corpo ainda tremia. "Está tudo bem. Você está segura." Olhei para o Newton, em seguida de volta para a garota. "Nós somos policiais".

Entendimento pareceu atravessar seu rosto um pouco, e ela soltou um suspiro pesado.

"Você pode sair daí, por favor?" Eu perguntei, levantando minha mão e oferecendo a ela.

Ela olhou para a minha mão por um momento, obviamente confusa e ainda com medo, mas ela finalmente estendeu sua mão hesitantemente e pegou a minha. Eu a puxei para cima lentamente, e gemidos quase inaudíveis escaparam da sua boca quando ela levantou ereta.

"Assim está melhor." Eu disse a ela. Como se ela fosse incapaz de se controlar, ela se inclinou sobre mim e colocou sua cabeça delicadamente contra o meu peito. Eu estava inseguro sobre como reagir ao seu gesto, mas a compaixão tomou conta de mim e eu coloquei minhas mãos levemente na parte inferior das suas costas. "Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?"

Com uma voz trêmula e rouca, ela respondeu, "Bella".

* * *

><p><em>Músicas que inspiraram a fic, segundo a autora (retirar os espaços):<em>

* Ladytron – Ghosts: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= J5wMUU7qUtU

* The Sundays – Wild Horses: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= u9lEd5bIbbQ

* Best Coast – When I'm With You: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 9yaEwcmrR4Q

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Hey people, espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gostei._

_Essa é a primeira fic que eu divido com a Ju, e eu estou feliz dela ter aceitado minha ajuda. É isso, agora cliquem no charmoso balãozinho logo ali abaixo e deixe uma review. Beijinhos,_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, gostaram desse início?_

_Como a Lary já disse, essa é a primeira fic que traduzimos juntas! Então agradeçam a ela por se oferecer para me ajudar, senão eu demoraria muito mais até conseguir começar a postá-la._

_E o detalhe é que a Lary já traduziu **todos **os caps. dela! Portanto, se vc´s forem generosas e deixarem bastante reviews, quem sabe mais pra frente postamos mais de um cap. por semana? Só depende de vc´s!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. O Monstro

_**Yesterday upon the stair  
>I met a man who wasn't there<br>He wasn't there again today  
>Oh, how I wish he'd go away<strong>_

Ontem na escada  
>Eu conheci um homem que não estava lá<br>Ele não estava lá de novo hoje  
>Oh, como eu gostaria que ele fosse embora<p>

**~ Hughes Mearns*******

_*Este é o poema __"Antigonish", do educador e poeta americano Hughes Mearns. É também conhecido como "The Little Man Who Wasn't There", e foi uma música de sucesso sob esse título._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – O Monstro<strong>

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Quando acordei envolta em trevas, uma dor perfurante irradiou através da parte inferior das minhas costas e no meu cóccix. Meu corpo gritou em oposição enquanto eu tentava inutilmente mover para uma posição mais confortável no espaço apertado. Eu estava encostada em algo duro e sentada em cima de algo exatamente tão duro. Eu instintivamente trouxe meus dedos para traçar ao redor de mim, mas só senti mais dureza em ambos os meus lados. Era frio e suave, do jeito que eu poderia imaginar que um caixão de madeira seria.

Meu pescoço também queimava como se agulhas incendiassem para picar a minha pele sem um pingo de cuidado.

Minha bunda estava entorpecida, assim como meus pés, que obviamente estavam dobrados debaixo do meu corpo por uma quantidade desconhecida de tempo. Eu os puxei de debaixo de mim, a sensação de formigamento se estabelecendo imediatamente quando dobrei meus joelhos até ficarem paralelos com o meu queixo.

Uma vez que segui em frente com a dor nas diversas articulações, a questão _'onde diabos eu estou'_ surgiu em meus pensamentos. Era como se a minha memória recente estivesse em branco como o espaço ao meu redor, e eu só podia lembrar de coisas em pedaços.

Imagens granuladas de leite sendo derramado em um vidro brilharam na minha cabeça. Eu podia ver-me inalando o cheiro fresco de verão de dentes de leão e margaridas que estavam empoleirados no peitoril da janela em um vaso transparente. Então, como um véu caindo sobre o meu devaneio, minha visão ficou vermelha, e de repente lá estava...

Medo.

O medo me envolveu e minha respiração engatou. Fechei os olhos enquanto eu me sentei, tentando evocar minhas lembranças distantes.

O vislumbre de uma forma sem rosto, um monstro, apareceu em minha mente, observando. A imagem dele era nada mais que uma silhueta sombria, ainda que tenha lançado uma vibração aterrorizante para o meu núcleo. O monstro poderia ser tão alto e ameaçador como Golias, mas eu não podia ter certeza enquanto eu rapidamente tornei-me desesperada para repelir a imagem dele da minha cabeça. Meus olhos cerraram com força e eu vacilei, desejando que a visão desaparecesse. E então eu vi Lauren parada.

_Oh, Deus, Lauren! _

Minha memória então trouxe o som de um baque úmido, como um picador de gelo sendo batido em uma melancia. Algo aconteceu, mas eu não queria saber o que. Eu queria encolher para longe, ou ser pintada de preto para que eu pudesse desaparecer no lugar escuro em que eu estava sentada.

Como se Deus ouvisse meu apelo silencioso e o rejeitasse, ouvi vozes espalhadas filtrando em meus ouvidos.

O monstro sem rosto deve ter retornado. Embalei meus joelhos no meu peito e enterrei minha cabeça, na esperança de que, ou eu seria salva, ou morta rapidamente. Eu inevitavelmente perdi o controle dos meus nervos e não pude conter os tremores que sacudiam minhas células enquanto eu esperava o meu destino.

O momento antes de a loucura seguir é um momento tão familiar para mim como a intimidação para as crianças na escola. O terror é tão insuportável que você simplesmente quer acabar com isso já, a forma como você se sente segundos antes de vomitar.

Um repentino feixe de luz penetrou na escuridão, mas eu não olhei para cima e fiquei esperando. Segundos pareceram se tornar horas enquanto mantive minha cabeça submersa em qualquer roupa que eu estava usando. O macio feixe de tecido como travesseiro cobrindo meus joelhos era a única defesa contra o atacante que eu sabia que estava olhando para baixo para mim.

"Olá?" Uma voz mansa chamou, e eu gritei com o som dela.

Era uma voz masculina que me surpreendeu como calmante, mas eu não poderia ser enganada. Eu ansiava com cada fibra do meu ser para implorar que essa voz macia simplesmente me matasse rapidamente. Lutei comigo mesma, mas a minha curiosidade perigosa venceu, e eu levantei a cabeça dos meus joelhos.

E meus olhos caíram sobre um homem. A umidade que tinha acumulado neles turvou a visão completa da sua aparência, mas eu poderia jurar que eu estava olhando para um anjo. A compaixão era visível em sua expressão, e seu rosto aparentemente impecável olhava para mim com sincera preocupação.

"Eu sou o detetive Edward Cullen." Fiquei hesitante, ainda desconfiada de que ele poderia ser o monstro em um disfarce angelical. Mas ele continuou, "Está tudo bem. Você está segura." O suposto anjo virou a cabeça para olhar para um homem pouco perceptível parado atrás dele, então a trouxe de volta para mim. "Nós somos policiais".

Policiais.

A palavra trouxe consigo o entendimento e eu soltei um suspiro pesado.

"Você pode sair daí, por favor?" Com cautela, ele estendeu a mão para mim.

A hesitação de aceitá-la durou pouco, e eu trouxe a minha própria mão para cima para agarrar a dele levemente.

Em um instante, e até mesmo antes da minha mão estar totalmente na dele, uma sensação de conforto tomou conta de mim. Não era necessário olhar para as suas feições, embora eu soubesse, mesmo na minha neblina instável, que ele era lindo. A luz do sol derramando pela janela refletia em seus profundos cabelos cobre, fazendo parecer à beira das chamas.

Levantei-me totalmente ereta, o que ainda era significativamente menor do que sua alta estatura, e o tremor no meu corpo não parou. Eu involuntariamente comecei a choramingar enquanto os tremores afetavam até mesmo as minhas cordas vocais.

"Assim está melhor." O anjo falou novamente. Como se incapaz de controlar-me, inclinei-me para ele, e minha cabeça encontrou um lugar em seu peito. A batida do seu coração martelava contra o meu templo enquanto adrenalina fresca ainda percorria seu corpo.

Estranhamente, o meu corpo ansiava pelas suas mãos em mim. Parecia que, naquele momento, o mundo continha apenas nós dois, e ele era o único remédio para a distorção que eu estava experimentando.

E então suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas, e meus sentidos foram à loucura, apesar de mim mesma.

"Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?" Ele perguntou.

Eu inutilmente abri minha boca, nem por um segundo esperando que qualquer som saísse. Mas enquanto eu tremia e estremecia, eu disse roucamente, "Bella".

_Agora, tire-me desse inferno._

***~*~* 19 horas *~*~***

_**Edward POV**_

O interrogatório não estava indo bem. Sentamos na pequena sala branca de tijolos na delegacia com o Sargento Banner, o homem grande e forte que tinha sido meu superior por quase o último ano, enquanto Bella era interrogada com todas as perguntas padrão.

"Nome completo?"

"Isabella Marie Swan".

"Idade?"

"Dezenove".

A resposta da sua idade me surpreendeu. Esta garota sentada ao meu lado, vestindo o saco branco como um vestido tinha 19 anos? A pessoa frágil e quebrada que era tão magra que as minúsculas alças do seu vestido pareciam se agarrar aos seus ombros pela sua vida era, na verdade, uma jovem adulta?

Seu rabo de cavalo ainda estava caindo em seu rosto, mas ela não fez nenhuma tentativa para retirá-lo. Em vez disso, ela olhava para um ponto invisível sobre a mesa e metodicamente respondia as nossas perguntas, uma por uma.

"Data de nascimento?"

"13 de setembro de 1987".

"De onde você é?"

"Phoenix, Arizona".

Eu peguei-me de vez em quando inconscientemente estudando seu rosto, como se olhando forte o suficiente talvez eu começasse a entendê-la.

Tinha havido algum tipo de conexão estranha entre nós quando nós nos abraçamos ao lado do armário. Minha pulsação tinha sido calma e estável, mesmo quando eu a puxei para fora dele. Mas no momento em que ela encontrou conforto contra o meu peito, meu coração respondeu e o ritmo dos seus batimentos acelerou.

"Você conhecia bem a vítima?"

"Na verdade não".

"Há quanto tempo você a conhece?"

"Uma semana".

Estávamos indo para a parte difícil. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que Bella tinha experimentado alguma coisa traumatizante, e eu estava totalmente preparado para interromper este interrogatório, no caso de ela ter um colapso a qualquer das perguntas

A simples menção de Lauren Mallory parecia ser suficiente para trazer o processo de entrar em pânico. Era evidente pela sua ingestão súbita de ar, seu rosto tornando-se desprovido de qualquer cor, e a forma como o corpo dela começou a se quebrar naqueles familiares tremores.

"Quando foi a última vez que você viu Lauren viva, Bella?"

"Eu não sei".

"Você não viu nada do que aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Eu n-não lembro".

Ela estava cambaleando. Minha próxima indicação de que isso estava começando a ser demais para ela. Sua respiração tinha acelerado a uma velocidade preocupante, e gotas de suor eram agora visíveis ao longo da sua testa.

Olhei para o meu superior enquanto ele tomava um gole vagarosamente da sua xícara de café ainda cheia, como se ele estivesse completamente falhando em notar o terror atingindo a jovem mulher sentada diante dele.

"Sargento Banner, posso falar com você por um minuto?" Esta merda precisava parar.

"Claro, Cullen." Tomando um último gole escasso, ele se levantou e dirigiu-se para Bella. "Estaremos de volta logo, Senhorita Swan. Você pode fazer uma pausa e relaxar".

Eu olhei para ela, e nossos olhos se encontraram quando eu me levantei. Eu quase podia sentir aquelas profundas orbes marrom penetrando minha alma, e eu joguei para ela um aceno, uma tentativa falha de tentar ser reconfortante.

Eu me virei e segui o Sargento Banner para fora da sala. Fomos recebidos pelo excessivamente ansioso Mike Newton, enquanto ele esperava ansiosamente do lado de fora pela sua oportunidade de entrar no interrogatório.

"Newton, traga para a Senhorita Swan um copo de água." O Sargento ordenou sem sequer dar um olhar para ele.

Eu sorri em diversão quando Newton estreitou os olhos na parte de trás da cabeça do Sargento Banner, então marchando para o refrigerador de água murmurando, "Eu não sou a porra de uma empregada".

"O que está em sua mente, Cullen?" O Sargento perguntou, apoiando-se contra a parede perto da porta da sala de descanso.

"Bem, senhor, você pode dizer que a garota está traumatizada. Talvez até mesmo sofrendo de estresse pós-traumático, ou alguma merda assim. Então eu não acho que nós conseguiremos nada de útil dela esta noite".

"Hm." Ele respondeu com um aceno pensativo. "Uma avaliação pode ser uma boa idéia. Talvez interrogá-la com um psiquiatra presente".

"Quer que eu arranje isso?" Eu perguntei, preparando-me para ligar.

"Nah, deixe Newton arrumar isso. Você vai dizer a ela o plano, então você pode levá-la quando for a hora".

Ele começou a se afastar quando eu me virei na direção da sala onde Bella esperava.

"Oh, e Cullen," ele de repente continuou, "descubra se ela tem um lugar para ficar esta noite. Precisamos ter certeza que ela esteja segura. Se ela não tiver para onde ir, bem, então..." Ele parou, correndo uma mão gorducha sobre a sua cabeça careca.

As palavras que pronunciei em seguida fluíram sem um segundo pensamento antes.

"Ela pode ficar comigo".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam? Aparentemente Bella não se lembra de nada! E Edward já decidiu tomar conta dela, que fofo! ;)_

_Segundo a autora, nada é o que parece nessa história! Portanto, preparem-se para várias surpresas... _

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews! Continuem assim e logo logo teremos dois capítulos por semana!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. O Anjo

**Capítulo 3 – O Anjo**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><strong><em>E há sempre um momento de clareza<em>**

**_Em meio ao caos_**

**_Eu encontrei o meu,_**

**_Você já encontrou o seu?_**

~ Autor Desconhecido ~

_**Bella POV**_

O detetive Edward Cullen era realmente um anjo. Seus atributos celestiais incluíam lábios que caíam em um beicinho perfeito, as sobrancelhas espessas que parecem quase desenhadas, e os olhos esmeralda que mantinham uma expressão de esperança misturada com misteriosa melancolia.

Mesmo uma pessoa cega tomaria um segundo olhar para este homem.

A tranquilidade emanando dele me lembrou de estar deitada em um prado, entre flores farfalhando na brisa, e só ele poderia me levar para o lugar onde eu não tinha que ter medo.

Eu podia sentir os olhos dos homens em mim quando estávamos sentados naquela sala de prisão. Mas o olhar do Sargento continha um significado diferente do que o do meu anjo.

Sargento Banner me olhou como se ele estivesse estudando um livro que é apenas levemente interessante. As respostas para as perguntas da minha vida pessoal apenas flutuavam no ar, nunca chegando aos ouvidos dele, afinal.

O olhar do Detetive Cullen parecia vigilante, protetor, e eu estava saboreando isto.

Ele parecia pairar sobre cada palavra minha, e eu não conseguia entender por quê. O modo como seu corpo se inclinou para frente na cadeira de metal e reagiu de várias maneiras para as minhas diferentes respostas me fez sentir estranhamente significativa para ele. Quase como se ele me amasse sem me conhecer.

Esta preocupação questionável que ele tinha comigo atingiu o seu auge quando os inquéritos de Lauren foram trazidos à tona, e eu perdi o controle dos meus nervos novamente. Meu cérebro assumiu enquanto meu corpo foi à loucura com tremores.

Eu fiquei em branco com a menção de Lauren Mallory, como se minha mente estivesse em guerra com o nome dela entrando na minha consciência.

O interrogatório foi interrompido naquele momento, o anjo foi mais uma vez vem em meu socorro quando olhou para o homem gordo ao lado dele e pediu que eles falassem a sós por um momento.

Trocamos um olhar (depois que o Sargento fez um pedido para mim que eu quase não ouvi) que praticamente me fez derreter no meu lugar.

No meio da confusão interna, os seus sedutores olhos verdes conseguiram silenciar o meu mundo, e com um aceno de cabeça, eu estava à vontade.

Ele voltou sozinho para a sala logo em seguida, a linha das suas sobrancelhas entrelaçadas, como se ele estivesse em uma profunda reflexão. Seu foco permaneceu fixo no chão até que ele sentou-se, nesse ponto ele respirou fundo e levantou seus olhos até encontrar os meus.

"Uh, Bella. Quero dizer, Senhorita Swan," ele se atrapalhou, "achamos que uma avaliação médica pode ser uma boa ideia para você depois do que você passou".

_Ele achava que eu estava louca?_

"Nós simplesmente sabemos que você está perturbada e pode não estar pronta para falar ainda".

Confusa, eu lambi meus lábios e balancei a cabeça. "Eu não sou louca. Eu gostaria de lembrar o que aconteceu, mas eu não consigo".

Ele se inclinou para frente na cadeira, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa de uma maneira suave. "Eu sei que você não consegue lembrar, e você não está louca. Queremos apenas levá-la para um check-out, de qualquer maneira, você sabe, para certificar que você está bem... fisicamente." Ele timidamente desviou os olhos dos meus.

"Então eu terei que ver um médico?" Meu tom provavelmente não fez nenhum segredo para ele de que eu detesto médicos. Eu tive minha parcela de psiquiatras dissecando todos os meus pensamentos, médicos cutucando ao redor das minhas regiões inferiores, e prescrições de medicamentos que eu não conseguia nem pronunciar a não ser que fossem preenchidos por mim.

Minha cabeça balançou com as pequenas imagens destes incidentes infelizes, e eu pisquei algumas vezes, trazendo-me de volta para o presente e para o conforto do homem diante de mim.

Ele deu de ombros, aparentemente sem perceber a minha pura ansiedade, e disse, "Seria apenas um check-up geral. E eu serei aquele a levá-la".

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram, e com entusiasmo contido, ainda que constrangedor, perguntei, "Você vai me levar?"

Ou de espanto, ou polidez, ele optou por ignorar a vertigem na minha resposta. Em vez disso, ele vincou sua testa e respondeu. "Há algo mais também".

Ele parou e eu esperei que ele continuasse.

"Você tem um lugar para ficar esta noite?" Ele falou depois de um segundo de apreensão.

A hesitação com que ele perguntou não passou despercebida por mim, e eu perguntei-me para onde esta discussão estava sendo levada.

"Não, eu não tenho. Eu só estou aqui há uma semana." Eu congelei e lutei contra a bile deslizando até minha garganta. "... Ela era a única pessoa que eu conhecia".

Seus olhos nervosamente esquadrinharam a sala, enquanto os meus ficaram trancados nele.

_O que ele está pensando?_

Uma vez que ele acalmou seus movimentos, ele trouxe sua atenção de volta para mim.

"Você seria contra ficar comigo esta noite?"

_Respire, Bella._

"Ficar com você?" Eu falhei na minha tentativa de manter a compostura, e as palavras saíram em um som estrangulado.

"Bem, dormir no meu apartamento, eu quero dizer." Ele esclareceu.

_Continue respirando._

"Hum, sim. Posso ficar em seu apartamento." Mordi o lábio para segurar o meu sorriso.

Sua boca transformou-se em um sorriso, revelando uma outra característica celestial.

_**Edward POV**_

Newton conseguiu marcar para Bella um horário às 09hs com o Dr. Honaker, o psiquiatra que tinha um escritório no prédio ao lado do nosso. Eu estava nervoso, sem dúvida, com essa sucessão de eventos, já que eu não tinha antecipado agradar Bella por toda a noite.

Ideias de como nós passaríamos o tempo e ensaios de conversas possíveis que teríamos infiltraram meus pensamentos enquanto saímos para o estacionamento.

Fiz meu caminho para o lado do motorista do meu Volvo prata depois de ter aberto a porta do passageiro, permitindo a Bella entrar nele.

Deslizei em meu assento e enfiei a chave na ignição para ligar o carro, mas fiquei momentaneamente distraído quando olhei para baixo e à minha direita.

O vestido da Bella tinha subido quando ela sentou-se, expondo seus irritados, mas ainda atraentes, joelhos lá embaixo. Abri minha boca para aliviar a tensão no meu peito e arranquei os meus olhos, liguei o motor e me afastei do estacionamento.

A viagem começou silenciosamente enquanto Bella manteve sua cabeça voltada para a janela. Ela estava perdida em seu próprio esquecimento, fixada em um certo tumulto em sua vida que eu temia que eu nunca poderia entender.

"Você tem alguma roupa?" Perguntei para quebrar o gelo, sabendo que a resposta óbvia era que ela não tinha.

"Não." Ela respondeu, olhando-me através do seu cabelo. "Elas estão todas no apartamento, e eu duvido que possamos voltar para lá, hein?"

"Não, nós não podemos. Mas você vai precisar de algumas roupas".

Felizmente, ela não recusou a minha oferta para comprá-la algumas coisas na Forks Outfitters, quer seja porque ela estava muito cansada, ou com muito medo de dizer não.

Ela vasculhou as prateleiras preguiçosamente enquanto eu olhava, divertindo-me com a forma como o seu rosto franzia quando ela estudava uma certa peça de roupa. Finalmente, ela estabeleceu um par de calças simples de yoga preta e uma camiseta de manga comprida. Eu a segui e observei enquanto ela pegava todos os artigos de higiene necessários, e em seguida comecei a me perguntar o que estávamos fazendo quando começamos a voltar para a seção de roupas.

Passamos pelos tops e jeans e pijamas e continuamos andando até que paramos na seção de roupas íntimas.

Calcinhas de algodão branco penduradas ao lado de calcinhas de cetim nas cores vermelho, rosa e preto.

Meu rosto começou a ficar vermelho.

Franzi a testa para mim mesmo quando imagens impróprias de Bella dançaram na minha cabeça. Mesmo o pensamento dela vestindo a calcinha branca pareceu excitar-me mais do que as lingeries completamente maduras que eu tinha visto as garotas usarem na minha presença.

Desviei o olhar, mas pela minha visão periférica eu vi Bella pegar dois pares de calcinhas brancas e depois guardá-las entre as calças e a camiseta que ela segurava.

Ela sorriu para mim timidamente, suas bochechas tão vermelhas como as minhas provavelmente estavam, e fomos em direção à saída para pagar os itens.

Chegamos no meu apartamento bastante grande com dois quartos e dois banheiros, e eu a deixei entrar enquanto proferia desculpas para o estado bagunçado em que ele estava. Ela permaneceu quieta durante minhas divagações, sorrindo e digitalizando a sala de estar enquanto eu pegava as garrafas de cerveja vazias que eu havia deixado sobre a mesa no final na noite anterior e levava para a cozinha.

"Desculpe. Normalmente eu não sou esta confusão do caralho." Eu menti.

"Não é confuso. É... caseiro." Ela disse, sorrindo.

Eu ri. "Bem, estou feliz que você não pense que eu sou nojento".

Ficamos parados no meio da sala, perdidos nos olhos um do outro por um momento antes que eu bati com isso e decidi dar-lhe uma turnê.

Eu sorri para ela. "Vamos lá. Vou mostrar a você".

Aproveitei a oportunidade e trouxe a minha mão na direção da dela. Dei a ela uma oportunidade para recusar, mas, para minha agradável surpresa, ela aceitou e até levemente a apertou quando sua mão estava totalmente na minha.

Fiz um gesto para a cozinha, que obviamente era diretamente ao lado da sala, mas ela ainda acenou com a cabeça em confirmação. Eu então a levei para o corredor, e a sensação da protuberância do seu polegar macio correndo sobre o meu enquanto nós caminhávamos, não escapou de minha atenção.

"Meu quarto." Fiz um gesto para o quarto do lado direito, sem entrar ou acender a luz.

"Banheiro." Apontei, virando minha atenção para o lado oposto do corredor.

Fomos para o quarto de hóspedes que eu, felizmente, sempre mantinha preparado para a companhia, e eu acendi a luz.

"Este é o seu quarto".

Eu a levei para dentro enquanto continuava segurando sua mão. Peguei a sacola da sua outra mão que continha suas roupas e outras necessidades e joguei sobre a cama.

"A cama é bastante confortável, se me permite dizer..." Minha voz ficou baixa quando eu parei, sentindo a energia suspensa no ar quando paramos sozinhos no quarto silencioso onde ela estaria dormindo. Engoli em seco, e minha pulsação acelerou em resposta à intensidade súbita entre nós.

Antes que eu pudesse me parar, permiti que meus dedos traçassem ao longo dos seus suaves nós dos dedos enquanto os meus olhos ficaram colados aos dela e eu exalava em respirações superficiais.

Ela olhou para mim, e o calor e a ternura em seus olhos castanhos me cativaram e quase me colocaram em um transe.

_Você não pode fodidamente se sentir desse jeito sobre ela, Cullen._

"Uhm..." Olhei para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, quebrando o transe, e disse, "Eu vou tomar um banho".

Sorri quando vi um lampejo de decepção cruzar sua expressão.

Com um aperto final, ela deixou cair a minha mão e me deu um sorriso pouco convincente. "Tudo bem. Se estiver tudo bem para você, acho que vou fazer o mesmo".

Uma sobrancelha levantou involuntariamente em suas palavras, mas eu rapidamente me controlei e assenti.

"Sim, deve haver toalhas e sabonetes e todas essas coisas lá. Sirva-se de qualquer coisa. Eu estarei no meu banheiro." Eu disse desnecessariamente.

Eu a deixei no quarto e corri para o meu quarto, suspirando de alívio uma vez que escapei da atmosfera eletricamente carregada que eu estive compartilhando com Bella.

A conexão era intensa, muito intensa para eu ser capaz de lidar com isso muito mais tempo. Fui para o meu banheiro e puxei o estojo que guardava minha pistola SIG-Sauer P245 da minha cintura, colocando-o em cima do vaso sanitário.

Tirei minha roupa rapidamente, desesperado para que a água quente acalmasse meus nervos e meu crescente desejo.

E imaginei Bella fazendo o mesmo.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward segurou minha mão. O que mais me animou sobre isso foi o fato de que ele não precisava. Era absolutamente desnecessário ele me levar pelo apartamento pela mão, então o meu coração pulou em júbilo quando a única conclusão lógica era que ele fez isso porque quis. Quando ele me deu a turnê pela sua casa, meu sorriso nunca se apagou enquanto eu repetidamente vislumbrava nossas mãos entrelaçadas, absorvendo o doce conforto que me davam.

Embora eu tentasse evitar acariciar seus dedos com os meus, não adiantava, e eu não podia lutar contra o impulso de apertar e traçar as linhas da sua mão com os meus dedos quando ele apresentava cada cômodo.

Estar na residência de Edward era anormalmente confortável, e eu experimentei uma estranha sensação de normalidade estando eu seu plano apartamento de solteiro. A sala de estar era expectativamente desorganizada e decorada com as cores de menino de azuis profundos, verde escuro e preto. Uma grande televisão de tela plana parecendo cara assentava-se em uma estante preta. A cozinha era monótona, com apenas os aparelhos básicos sobre as bancadas como se ele raramente entrasse lá.

O quarto de hóspedes era simples, contendo uma cama queen-size com roupa de cama preta e uma pequena cômoda de madeira escura do outro lado do quarto.

Ele conduziu-me para dentro, atirou de lado a bolsa que eu estava segurando, então fez um comentário sobre a cama que fez meu coração palpitar.

_Por que o som das palavras "cama" e "confortável" soava tão sexy vindo deste homem?_

A resposta era indiscutível: Este homem podia fazer qualquer palavra soar sexy.

Logo em seguida, isso aconteceu. Ele parou de falar e o ar dentro do quarto começou a mudar.

Eu sabia que a quarto estava em silêncio, mas o zumbido distinto de eletricidade fluindo entre nós pareceu atacar meus ouvidos, e nós apenas olhamos um para o outro.

A influência que seus olhos tinham em mim deixou-me tonta, quase provocando uma vertigem, e a próxima coisa que eu senti foi a fricção dos seus dedos sobre os meus.

Minha euforia foi de curta duração, porém, quando ele desviou seus olhos para longe e anunciou que estava indo tomar um banho.

Informei a ele que eu queria fazer o mesmo, o que pareceu derrubá-lo por um momento, e depois ele saiu, me deixando deslumbrada.

Eu timidamente fiz meu caminho até o banheiro depois de pegar a sacola de coisas necessárias da cama e tirar minha roupa. No momento em que eu lancei o último artigo de vestuário, ouvi a água escorrer no banheiro de Edward e minha respiração engatou.

Mesmo que houvesse cerca de 15 metros, ou algo assim, que nos separavam, agora estávamos ambos nus e sozinhos em seu apartamento, e meu rosto corou com a ideia.

Deixei correr a água no meu chuveiro até que estivesse quente, então eu entrei.

E imaginei Edward fazendo o mesmo.

_**Edward POV**_

Entrei sob o vapor quente, permitindo que o calor lavasse o meu rosto enquanto fechei os olhos. Tentei me concentrar na tarefa de lavar-me, mas as gotas de água descendo pelas minhas costas pareciam como as pontas de dedos, e eu não pude deixar de imaginar que eles eram de Bella.

_Porra..._

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, soltando um suspiro pesado quando imagens das suas delicadas mãos em seu cabelo molhado começaram a tocar incessantemente em minhas pálpebras. Eu estava ficando quase dolorosamente duro enquanto a cena viajava pelo seu pescoço macio, seus ombros nus, sobre os montes dos seus seios pálidos, em seguida, para sua pequena cintura.

A excitação e a tensão começaram a construir em cada músculo a cada segundo que passava, e eu podia sentir que eu estava gradualmente perdendo o controle quando eu ansiosamente esperei pela parte do seu corpo que eu veria a seguir.

Antes que a luxúria em meus olhos pudesse se aventurar a explorar mais ao sul, a água ficou fria quando toda a água quente tinha sido usada, e estendi minha mão para desligá-la. Sequei-me rapidamente, forçando o meu corpo a se acalmar, e entrei no meu quarto para buscar o meu pijama.

Uma vez que eu estava vestido, parei para escutar qualquer movimento vindo do quarto de Bella. Não ouvindo nada, resolvi sair do meu quarto em direção ao dela, inutilmente convencendo-me por todo o caminho que eu estava apenas a verificando. Quando cheguei à porta, eu fiquei corajoso o suficiente para olhar para dentro.

O quarto estava mal iluminado, já que Bella tinha apenas acendido a luminária na mesa de cabeceira.

Ela estava de costas para mim, e ela estava empurrando e puxando seus cabelos com uma escova de uma forma que me fez pensar se ela estava zangada.

_Talvez eu deva bater._

Mas eu não bati.

Em vez disso, eu tremulamente disse o nome dela, e ela se virou na direção da minha voz.

_**Bella POV**_

O banheiro começou a ficar com uma nuvem de vapor enquanto eu estupidamente lavava meu corpo com uma bucha e sabonete azul. Meus pensamentos se recusavam a desviar do homem requintado exatamente do outro lado do corredor que estava atualmente nu e molhado.

Quando arrastei a esponja sobre mim, fechei meus olhos e, de repente, lá estava ele, e a esponja se tornou sua mão.

A sensação da sua mão carinhosamente como fantasmas correndo sobre as partes mais íntimas do meu corpo trouxe arrepios à superfície da minha pele, apesar da água muito quente.

Minha respiração tornou-se irregular e eu ri silenciosamente quando vi o seu cabelo cor de bronze brilhante, coberto por água, e o sorriso brincalhão nos seus lábios cor de rosa que me provocavam. Minha imaginação então deleitou-se nos esculpidos planos do seu peito que minhas mãos doíam para explorar.

Embora fosse apenas fantasia, a delícia do seu corpo era quase demasiado esmagadora.

_Eu poderia lidar com isso, se ele estivesse mesmo ali de verdade parado na minha frente?_

Meu olhar passou a viajar mais para baixo pelo seu corpo, mas foi interrompido quando a friagem da água assustou-me fora do meu devaneio.

Virei-me para desligá-lo rapidamente e saí, agarrando a toalha verde escura da prateleira para me secar. Coloquei a calça preta e a camiseta de mangas compridas e escovei meus dentes, em seguida apaguei a luz e me arrastei para o quarto de hóspedes.

Enquanto eu me sentei na cama com as costas virada para a porta, enxuguei os cabelos úmidos e ouvi por qualquer sinal de Edward. Não ouvi nada no início, concluindo com espanto que ele devia ter ido para a cama, e continuei puxando os nós no meu cabelo.

Mas, um momento depois, ouvi meu nome sendo chamado fracamente da porta, e eu me virei em sua direção.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

_É uma pena os capítulos serem tão curtinhos. Mas nos diga o que está achando... Deixe reviews, beijinhos_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Para quem ainda não leu, comecei a postar uma nova tradução essa semana, chama-se** The Cocky and The Cougar**, vale a pena ler, a história é muita boa!_

_Até sexta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**  
><em>


	4. A Gentil Avaliação

**C****apítulo 4 – A Gentil Avaliação**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Quem faz perguntas, não pode evitar as respostas."_

_~ Provérbio Africano_

_**Edward POV**_

Apenas a idéia de dar um passo para dentro do quarto após a fantasia do banheiro que eu tinha acabado de ter sobre ela causou um tumulto no meu intestino que eu não podia controlar.

A única coisa que me empurrou para dentro do quarto foi a expressão de Bella. Ela revelou uma pitada de emoção quando me viu na porta.

Eu lentamente aproximei-me dela, e quanto mais perto eu ficava, mais seus olhos dançavam.

"Desculpe se estou incomodando você." Eu disse quando parei ao pé da cama e inalei profundamente o aroma inebriante de sabonete de lavanda que girava no ar.

Percebi rapidamente seus olhos timidamente deslizando sobre o comprimento do meu corpo, mas, por uma questão de não parecer estranho, escolhi ignorar isso.

"Você não está me incomodando." Ela respondeu timidamente.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer a seguir, e eu olhei para baixo, mexendo os pés.

"Você quer se sentar?" Ela perguntou, enquanto dava um tapinha em um lugar na cama.

Sorri nervosamente para ela e tomei um lugar na beirada da cama, satisfeito com o fato de que ela estava me convidando para ficar.

Ela se moveu, posicionando-se no centro da cama, e cruzou as pernas para se sentar em estilo indiano. Seu sorriso tímido e o carmesim irradiando das suas bochechas não vacilaram enquanti ambos ficávamos confortáveis, e eu tive que conter meu sorriso mordendo meus lábios e desviando o olhar dela.

"Obrigada." Ela disse abruptamente, e eu atirei minha cabeça de volta em sua direção.

"Pelo quê?"

Ela empurrou a mão pelos seus compridos cabelos úmidos e o rubor aumentou. "Por me deixar ficar aqui, por comprar-me roupas. Por tudo." Ela encolheu os ombros.

Sorri e acenei-a para ela educadamente. "Não é grande coisa, Senhorita Swan. O prazer é meu, na verdade".

Meu sorriso caiu um pouco quando de repente ela me olhou seriamente através dos seus cílios, como se algo que eu disse a irritasse.

"Você pode me chamar de Bella." Houve hesitação no tom dela enquanto ela falava.

"Claro. Quero dizer, Bella." Eu ri e me senti como um idiota completo.

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça e riu divertidamente em resposta.

Eu sabia que a conversa que estávamos prestes a ter precisava ser dirigida para longe do assunto Lauren Mallory. Tão boas quanto eram as minhas intenções, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu correria o risco de potencialmente sujeitá-la a outro ataque de pânico.

Além disso, eu não podia negar que eu estava mais curioso para saber mais sobre a própria Bella.

Primeiro, eu tinha que superar o constrangimento de ter acabado de vê-la seminua na minha imaginação.

_Não pense nessa merda agora!_

"Então, Bella, você é de Phoenix?"

"Sim, originalmente. Mas eu considero essa cidade a minha casa agora. Não há nada para mim em Phoenix".

"Você não tem família lá?"

Tensão atravessou seu rosto com a minha pergunta, e eu temia que eu tivesse de alguma forma fodido tudo.

"Não." Ela murmurou, pegando no seu cabelo.

_Mude de assunto..._

"Por que você optou por mudar para cá?" Eu perguntei, esperando que este não fosse outro assunto delicado.

A tensão ainda estava lá quando ela olhou para o edredom barato preto.

Mas ela ofereceu, "Meu pai está morto, e minha mãe partiu com o namorado dela, Phil, alguns anos depois. Eu acho que você poderia dizer que ela me abandonou. Eu estava tentando chegar a Seattle, mas não cheguei tão longe".

Minha boca caiu. Eu não esperava que ela fosse tão acessível comigo sobre a sua vida. Imaginei que ela demoraria algum tempo incessante para até mesmo dar um detalhe dela.

"Sinto muito pelos seus pais. Isso é uma merda." Eu disse sem muita convicção.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros. "Não havia um monte de amor entre eu e a minha mãe, especialmente depois que meu pai morreu".

"Como ele morreu?"

"Um acidente".

As perguntas estavam me perturbando. Perguntas que eu não ousava perguntar, mas estava desesperado para fazer ecoaram em minha mente.

Ela parecia falar dos tristes acontecimentos em sua vida de tal maneira casual, mas eu tinha que saber se por dentro ela estava secretamente chorando.

Minha mão se contraiu, como se estivesse pedindo a mim para se juntar com a dela.

"O que havia em Seattle?" Perguntei, doendo por saber mais e reverter seu comentário anterior.

Ela me olhou mortalmente nos olhos finalmente e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios carnudos. "Nada".

Eu suspirei. "O que significa que você não tem para onde ir." Isso saiu mais como uma afirmação ao invés de uma pergunta.

"Eu nunca tive".

Aproveitei a oportunidade para me aproximar dela enquanto a eletricidade que eu havia sentido anteriormente voltou com força total entre nós. Meu peito apertou em resposta, e meus movimentos se tornaram descoordenados como resultado disso.

Posicionei-me diretamente em frente a ela e cruzei as pernas de uma forma que espelhava a dela.

Suas bochechas ainda tinham a adorável queimação da cor de carmesim enquanto ela me olhava questionadoramente. Mas, ao invés de inclinar-se para longe da minha proximidade, seu corpo pareceu levemente avançar em direção ao meu. E ela quase parecia estar prendendo a respiração.

"Você tem um lugar para ir. Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que você precisar, Bella." Eu disse a ela.

Com um sorriso, ela exalou pesadamente e deixou seus ombros caírem. "Por quê?"

Eu sabia o que ela estava perguntando. Por que eu estava sendo tão bom para ela? Por que eu estava a convidando para ficar?

Por que ela tão depressa importava tanto para mim?

Considerando que eu sabia as respostas, mas dificilmente as entendia, eu simplesmente respondi com, "Eu tenho as minhas razões, mas vou apenas dizer-lhe duas delas: eu preciso ter certeza que você está segura, e eu gosto da sua companhia".

Eu não poderia dizer a ela que eu estava estranhamente protetor sobre ela, que eu via a sua gentil fragilidade como cativante. E eu certamente não poderia dizer a ela que eu estava loucamente atraído pela sua pequena figura e sua pele pálida cremosa.

Eu de repente percebi que no curto período de tempo que estivemos sentados face a face, tínhamos conseguido nos aproximar o suficiente para que os nossos joelhos estivessem encostados uns nos outros.

E minha mão estava gritando para tocar a dela.

Engoli alto e, com respiração instável, estendi a mão e trilhei como fantasmas minha mão sobre uma dela que estava descansando em seu colo.

_Isto não deveria estar acontecendo..._

Ignorei o pensamento e mantive meus olhos fixos nos dela enquanto aumenta a pressão sobre a mão dela.

Olhando para mim, ela mexeu os dedos para cima e aplicou uma pressão igual.

Mantivemos respondendo aos toques um do outro até que eu estava totalmente agarrando a mão dela, e deixei escapar um suspiro audível.

O movimento das nossas mãos nos trouxe gradualmente para mais perto e, por um momento fugaz, a larga camisola que ela usava se afastou do seu pescoço, expondo um pedaço da pele de alabastro da sua clavícula.

Senti o golpe do meu coração por trás dos meus ouvidos quando meus olhos foram ao pedaço de bela carne.

Bella estava rapidamente se tornando a garota mais nua que eu já tinha visto, mesmo que ela estivesse completamente vestida.

Neste ponto, sua expressão parecia irradiar emoção contida atada com a incerteza, como se ela estivesse experimentando algo completamente indecente pela primeira vez.

Apesar do meu desejo crescente de roçar aquelas bochechas vermelhas de fogo com meus dedos e corir a pele macia do seu pescoço, dei à sua mãe um aperto suave e, sem querer, a soltei, sorrindo radiante para ela. "Basta sentir-se em casa, ok?"

Seu rosto caiu um pouco, e o brilho nos seus olhos desvaneceu quando ela acenou com a cabeça educadamente, "Obrigada".

Fiz um movimento para levantar, mas parei quando ela falou de novo. "Edward".

O som do meu nome rolando dos seus lábios pela primeira vez quase me fez perder a respiração. Senti-me emocionado ao ouvir suas delicadas cordas vocais pronunciando cada sílaba, e eu, contente, sentei-me de volta, permitindo que ela continuasse.

"Você realmente não acha que eu sou louca?"

Enruguei minha testa tanto em confusão como choque que ela estaria disposta a discutir qualquer aspecto do assassinato.

"Eu realmente não acho que você seja louca. Merda, você acabou de passar por algo muito horrível. Não é de admirar que a sua mente esteja bloqueando isso".

Ela suspirou. "Então o que esse médico vai fazer comigo? Hipnotizar-me? Fazer-me olhar para imagens de borrões de tinta? Receitar-me algum anti-psicótico?"

Seu tom veio uniformemente como irritado, ainda que casual, como se ela tivesse visto tudo isso antes.

Eu decidi estar na frente com ela. "Você muito provavelmente está experimentando estresse pós traumático, Bella. Tenho certeza que ele pode prescrever-lhe algo, mas sua mente começará a clarear quando estiver pronta. Nós não vamos forçá-la".

Ela absorveu minhas palavras e sorriu satisfeita. "Obrigada por dizer isso".

Incapaz de chegar a uma resposta adequada, eu apenas levantei a minha mão e escovei sua bochecha com as pontas dos meus dedos, em uma tentativa de tranquilizá-la da minha honestidade.

Uma quantidade minúscula de tensão deixou meu corpo quando eu finalmente me permiti tocar seu rosto. Era algo que eu estive tentado a fazer desde o momento em que me sentei ao lado dela, e sua pele era exatamente tão macia e delicada como eu tinha imaginado que seria.

No momento em que fiz contato com o rosto dela, seu rubor, que tinha começado a desvanecer-se, rapidamente retornou sob o meu toque, e eu sorri para ela.

Após desejá-la boa noite, eu relutantemente saí do quarto. Caminhei até o meu banheiro e agarrei meu coldre e arma do banheiro para colocá-lo em seu lugar de sempre na minha cabeceira.

Passei as horas mexendo e revirando naquela noite, assolado com pensamentos de Bella, bem como a inevitável paranóia.

Havia alguém lá fora que tinha matado uma garota, e essa pessoa pode ou não saber que eu estava abrigando a única testemunha contra eles.

Minha arma estava no mesmo lugar que ficava todas as noites. A única diferença? Desta vez era que a segurança não estava lá.

_Bella POV_

Acordar no apartamento de Edward foi surreal, como se eu não devesse estar lá. Estiquei minhas pernas quando acordei e olhei ao redor do quarto com espanto.

_A noite passada realmente aconteceu?_

Sorri um sorriso solto e desajeitado e enterrei minha cabeça de volta no travesseiro enquanto as lembranças da noite anterior inundavam a minha mente.

Edward tinha sido perfeito demais. O interesse e preocupação que o homem tinha mostrado comigo e com a minha vida me encheu de uma felicidade tranquila que ele poderia provavelmente ver estampada em meu rosto. Mas o desconhecimento disso me levou a não ter certeza, e eu lutava para encontrar as palavras em metade do tempo.

Meus pensamentos continuavam voltando para as imagens dele que eu tinha visto enquanto tomava banho. E embora eu tentasse manter meus olhos focados apenas no seu rosto, o modo como sua camiseta branca parecia abraçar seu corpo tornava difícil de fazer isso.

Eu tinha que continuar me dizendo que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, que Edward estava lá, e que nós estávamos realmente no mesmo quarto sozinhos na calada da noite.

Ele aproximou-se então. Ele estava tão perto que eu senti sua respiração agitar o meu cabelo.

Enquanto ele continuava a exalar constantemente, minha respiração tinha praticamente parado toda junta.

Meu corpo inconscientemente avançou em direção ao dele, movendo-se por conta própria como se o desejasse.

Então ele falou as palavras que derreteram meu coração.

_"Você tem um lugar para ir. Bella. Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que você precisar"._

Eu podia sentir a veia no meu pescoço pulsando e soprei uma respiração pesada. Ele pareceu hesitante quando eu lhe perguntei por que ele estava tão facilmente permitindo-me ficar, por que ele se importava tanto, como se ele estivesse escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado.

_"... e eu gosto da sua companhia"._

Euforia cresceu através de mim com a sua confissão simples, e então de repente eu senti seus joelhos contra os meus. Meu corpo congelou.

Sem olhar para baixo, ele levou sua mão à minha, e eu lentamente respondi ao seu toque, todo o tempo inutilmente contendo o sorriso que ameaçava consumir a minha expressão. Mas eu não conseguia esconder a excitação que fez meus olhos cintilarem.

Em apenas um ponto ele desviou o seu olhar para outro lugare, e pareceu pousar em meu pescoço, ou um pouco abaixo dele. Ao invés de me sentir desconfortável com isso, aproveitei a oportunidade para deixar os meus próprios olhos vagarem.

Vislumbrei os músculos apertados do seu peito que estavam delineadas pela sua camisa, seus antebraços fortes, suas pernas cruzadas.

Senti meu rosto irradiando calor, e lutei contra um sorriso quando vi sua suntuosidade em um só salto.

Mas assim como no início da noite, foi rápido demais, e ele puxou a sua mão antes que eu estivesse pronta para soltar.

Ele se levantou para sair, mas depois permaneceu por mais tempo quando eu não pude resistir a fazer a pergunta de se ele pensava ou não que eu era louca. Eu tinha que ter certeza.

Embora eu confiasse que ele estava sendo sincero comigo na delegacia, eu tinha que ouvi-lo novamente, só para ter certeza mais uma vez de que ele realmente pensava que eu era sã.

Ele falou de estresse pós-traumático, e como eles não forçariam as memórias através do que estava escondido em minha mente.

Sua compaixão por mim era surpreendente, e fiquei perplexa além das palavras, mas consegui expressar um inadequado _"Obrigada"_ em resposta.

Então, como se para provar a validade da sua promessa, ele estendeu a mão até ternamente roçar meu rosto com a ponta dos seus dedos.

A trilha quente que a sua mão fez quando ele deslizou ao longo da minha pele rapidamente me envolveu, todo o meu corpo respondendo ao toque daqueles cinco dedos.

Ele saiu depois disso, deixando-me insatisfeita como ele sempre fazia e querendo mais.

Mesmo que eu estivesse em um quarto desconhecido em um apartamento estranho com um virtual estranho (por quem eu estava inexplicavelmente tomada), eu tinha adormecido rapidamente e consegui a primeira noite sem sonhos que tive nos últimos anos.

"Então Bella, conte-me como você conheceu Lauren Mallory".

O nome automaticamente me fez perder o fôlego, como se o meu peito tivesse sido socado por um punho de perto.

Dr. Honaker, que era um homem baixo atarracado com cabelo grisalho, tinha começado a sessão com apresentações simples, perguntou de onde eu era e, para meu alívio, havia se desviado de qualquer discussão relativa a exatamente como meu pai tinha morrido.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça despreocupadamente e ofereceu um pedido de sinto muito quase inaudível quando mencionei os detalhes vagos da minha calamitosa família.

Mas então ele mergulhou na semana anterior que levou ao assassinato.

Com um engolir forte, juntei minhas mãos úmidas e tentei aliviar a constrição em meus pulmões, tomando uma respiração profunda.

"Eu a conheci na farmácia onde ela trabalhava no dia em que cheguei à cidade. Eu estava apenas procurando para comprar uma bebida, mas ela era a única lá, e nós começamos a conversar." Eu parei.

Por trás da mesa de madeira intimidante, Dr. Honaker olhou para mim com expectativa, espreitando para mim por cima dos seus óculos de aros de arame.

"Ela ofereceu para eu ficar com ela, contanto que eu não dissesse a ninguém. Ela não queria ficar em apuros por habitar outro inquilino, mesmo que fosse só temporariamente".

Compreensão cruzou sua expressão.

"É por isso que todo mundo ficou surpreso ao vê-la no armário então. Ninguém sabia que você estava hospedada lá".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Era o nosso segredo".

Ele começou a escrever algo em um caderno de capa de couro antes de falar novamente.

"Então, onde você estava no dia do assassinato, Bella? Você se lembra de alguma coisa daquele dia?"

Eu podia sentir o pânico avançando pela minha espinha. Pânico incontrolável e inexplicável.

O tema por si só provocou o suor que estava umedecendo a minha testa e a aceleração da minha respiração e freqüência cardíaca.

Mas, acima de tudo, isso desencadeou na minha mente ficando em branco, e eu mais uma vez só vi flashes, como se eu estivesse sentada diante de uma tela de projeção.

_Leite._

_Margaridas._

_Dente-de-leão._

_Um monstro que estava na escuridão._

_O baque úmido doentio que fez o meu estômago se apertar._

Pisquei, então meus olhos vagavam sem rumo pelo quarto, procurando pelo anjo que estava longe de ser encontrado.

Eu estava sem o efeito calmante da sua presença, e eu me senti completamente só.

"Eu estava lá." Foi tudo que eu podia colocar para fora.

"Mas você se lembra de alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou.

Eu trouxe uma mão trêmula à minha têmpora. "Eu não consigo... eu não consigo pensar".

"Tudo bem, acalme-se." Ele disse, gentilmente. "Tente me dizer o que você vê".

Eu exalado asperamente e coloquei minha mão no meu colo. "Eu vejo um homem, mas eu não sei se ele é real." Lágrimas encheram meus olhos, e cada célula tremeu violentamente.

"Como ele é?"

Eu choraminguei mudamente. "Eu não sei. Ele é escuro. Eu não consigo ver nada".

_Ele me apavora. Por favor, não me faça ir em frente._

"Ele está no apartamento com você, Bella?"

"Eu não sei." As palavras mal foram entendíveis, enquanto eu lutava com as lágrimas.

"Você vê Lauren?" Ele pressionou.

Era demais. Eu podia sentir todas a sanidade deslizando, e eu estava perigosamente perto da borda.

Inclinado para a frente, enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e, finalmente, permiti que as lágrimas fluíssem.

"Eu a vejo em pé... no quarto... mas não vejo nada mais." Eu falei entre soluços.

Foi inútil. Quanto mais eu tentava pensar, mais a minha mente recuava. Ela estava em guerra comigo enquanto eu tentava superar o terror paralisante infiltrando em meu corpo, a fim de trazer tudo o que estava mantendo trancado.

Ele suspirou. "Ok, Bella, nós vamos parar por aí".

Havia ainda uma gentileza em sua voz, mas era claro que as reações como a minha eram muito familiares para ele. E com um aceno conhecedor, ele novamente rabiscou no seu bloco de notas. Ele terminou e o fechou enquanto eu limpava as lágrimas dos meus olhos com a manga.

"Bella, você está experimentando a Síndrome de Estresse Pós-traumático. Basicamente, isso significa que você já passou por algo com o qual o seu cérebro não consegue lidar. Não há muito que você possa fazer além de apenas ser paciente e esperar pelos seus pensamentos clarearem sozinhos".

Tão chateada como eu estava, o diagnóstico foi um que eu esperava, e eu bufei. "Então, o que agora?"

"Vou prescrever para você um Valium, e nós vamos conversar novamente".

_Sim, e qual seria o ponto disso?_

Como saí do prédio parecendo sombrio após a sessão com o Dr. Honacker, meu humor rapidamente ficou leve quando meus olhos caíram sobre o homem que estava esperando por mim.

Eu estava apenas vagamente consciente das outras pessoas no estacionamento, e seus rostos registrando obscuramente enquanto me concentrei em Edward encostado em seu Volvo.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto e sua arma na cintura, seus olhos pareciam acenar para mim, e eu felizmente fui até ele.

Não fiz nenhuma tentativa para esconder meu próprio sorriso alargando quando me aproximei dele, o conhecimento brotando em mim a cada passo de que logo estaríamos sozinhos em seu apartamento de novo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O "relacionamento" desses dois já está ficando tão "fofo"... um completamente atraído pelo outro e sem saber o que fazer... estou cheia de dúvidas sobre o passado da Bella, sobre a morte do pai dela e todo o conhecimento dela sobre pisquiatras, remédios e essas coisas..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta! Por enquanto apenas 1 cap. por semana mesmo... _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. O Pesadelo

**Nota da Autora: **Devo colocar um ligeiro aviso para este capítulo. Charlie é extremamente fora do personagem nesta história. Ele não é o Charlie que todos nós conhecemos e amamos dos livros e filmes, por isso, mantenha isso em mente quando você ler o início deste capítulo. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – O Pesadelo<strong>

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em>"Os pesadelos mais assustadores são os que riem de você."<em>

~ Eu ~

_**Bella POV**_

_Isto era um sonho, e meu pai, Charlie, estava bebendo novamente.__Portanto, era mais como um pesadelo.__Sempre foi claro que ele tinha alcançado seu nível máximo de intoxicação quando ele começava a rir de tudo._

_O caos da noite em especial, que era apresentado neste sonho, começou quando eu entrei na sala e meu pai jogou uma garrafa de cerveja vazia para mim enquanto ria com sua risada maníaca.__A garrafa bateu-me no estômago e eu tropecei para trás com o impacto._

_Perguntei onde minha mãe estava e ele respondeu com um "Inferno que eu sei. Agora leve a sua bunda até a cozinha e me pegue outra cerveja"._

_Eu podia sentir o cheiro da garrafa de cerveja no meu estômago e, com lágrimas já sendo produzidas, cambaleei meu caminho para a geladeira.__Antes mesmo de chegar com a minha mão na maçaneta, a sua voz bêbada ecoou novamente._

_"Por que diabos está demorando tanto?"_

_Eu congelei._

Por favor, não venha aqui.

_O tempo parou enquanto eu esperava pelo seu próximo movimento.__Eu podia ouvir minha própria respiração rápida, juntamente com a batida distinta das suas botas se tornando cada vez mais altas e ameaçadoras como uma britadeira._

_E, de repente, seus dedos sujos cavaram em meu ombro e eu fui arremessada ao chão de azulejo.__Eu podia sentir a dor ecoar na minha cabeça toda quando ela bateu com força contra o chão duro._

_Olhei para o rosto do meu pai, e ele apenas riu novamente._

_"Levante-se. Você parece estúpida aí deitada no chão"._

_Sua voz soava como se ele estivesse falando em um túnel, e minha visão ficou nebulosa enquanto eu lutava para obedecer e levantar-me.__Eu não consegui e só fiquei de joelhos antes de cair no chão novamente, caindo sobre as minhas costas._

_Quando eu ouvi sua risada aumentando ainda mais, eu sabia que ele estava me observando, de forma repugnante divertindo-se com a crueldade que ele estava impondo a mim._

_Eu deitei nas minhas costas e desejei que ele apenas finalmente me matasse para me livrar dessa dor, esta falta de dignidade._

_Em vez disso, ele atirou a geladeira aberta, e sua forma desapareceu atrás da porta._

_"Maldição!"__Ele gritou.__"Eu estou sem cerveja!"_

_Ele bateu a porta fechada._

_Eu fiquei quieta.__Minha cabeça latejava e o teto estava girando, fazendo-me sentir como se eu estivesse afundando na terra._

Ah, como eu desejaria estar.

_Embora fosse um sonho, eu conseguia me lembrar que eu comecei a ser levada enquanto estava deitada naquele chão, todo o meu ser doía por uma fuga, e meus olhos caíram fechados._

_Eu gritei um segundo mais tarde quando senti seus dedos envolverem em torno do meu braço, e ele puxou-me para cima rudemente, obrigando-me a ficar nos meus pés.__O gosto do medo era tão potente na minha boca que eu quase vomitei enquanto eu balançava de tontura e minha mão procurou por algo que me equilibrasse._

_"Eu lhe disse para levantar, garota!"__Ele cuspiu em mim.__"Eu juro por Deus, você é fodidamente uma inútil!"_

_Eu não disse nada em resposta e me agarrei ao fogão, já que o cômodo inteiro estava girando.__Eu respirei pelo nariz, lutando com toda a minha força de vontade para parar as lágrimas que ameaçavam fugir pelo meu rosto._

_A dor na minha cabeça estava se tornando mais localizada, mas não estava desaparecendo em nada. Uma sensação de esfaqueamento estava presente em um ponto particular na parte de trás da minha cabeça, e eu coloquei minha mão lá._

_Esse sonho terrível trouxe todas as lembranças daquela noite com ele._

_Memórias do sangue que manchou meus dedos depois que toquei o meu couro cabeludo ferido._

_Memórias do riso bêbado do meu pai._

_E memórias dele saindo pela porta da frente, informando-me que ele compraria mais cerveja e que ele estaria de volta em uma hora._

_Foi a última noite em que vi meu pai vivo._

_Quando ele saiu da casa, ele me deixou com palavras de despedida que sempre me perseguiram nos meus pesadelos desde então._

_"Quando eu voltar, eu pegarei a minha arma, e eu talvez a use... em você, ou em mim"._

Eu gemi um grito estridente e desumano quando empurrei-me para fora do sono.

Parecia um "animal morrendo", como diz o ditado.

Um frio me atingiu imediatamente, e eu senti o suor frio escorrendo da minha pele e caindo na cama já encharcada.

Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu estava. Tudo o que foi registrado foi o som do meu grito, o terror das últimas palavras do meu pai, e o fato de que eu sentia que estava completamente sozinha.

Então, de repente, eu estava cercada. Eu estava envolta no que parecia ser mil braços, cada um com seu próprio valor de conforto relaxante.

Agarrei-me à forma que estava me segurando, não sabendo nada mais, exceto que parecia certo e seguro.

Então sua voz quebrou meus gritos. "Bella, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui".

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava na cama quando seu grito torturado me arrancou do sono, e eu quase pulei fora da minha pele ao som do mesmo. Entrei em pânico, não tendo a menor ideia do que diabos estava acontecendo. Eu nem sequer pensei como normalmente faria e corri direto para o quarto dela, desesperado para livrá-la do que quer, ou quem, a estivesse fazendo gritar assim.

Eu mal podia ver no brilho fraco vindo através das cortinas da janela, mas seu grito lancinante ajudou a encontrá-la sem dificuldade.

Aproximei-me dela rapidamente e me sentei na cama. Estendendo-me, coloquei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e logo imediatamente a puxei para um abraço apertado.

Comecei a balançá-la delicadamente e esfregar pequenos círculos em suas costas enquanto ela se agarrou a mim, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e ainda chorando alto. O jeito que ela segurou em mim sugeriu que ela percebeu que era eu, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Então eu decidi dizer algo, qualquer coisa.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui".

Então a pior e a melhor coisa possível aconteceram.

Primeiro, ela chamou meu nome em uma voz delicada e estrangulada que malditamente quase quebrou meu coração. Ela, então, afastou-se e, com uma força deliciosa que quase balançou a minha alma, esmagou sua boca na minha.

No instante em que nossos lábios se conectaram, eu estava sobrecarregado com a confusão, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Meu desejo por ela que eu tinha tentado manter latente, tomou conta de mim novamente. E tanto quanto eu sabia que deveria, eu não consegui fazer-me quebrar o beijo.

A atmosfera modificou-se naquele meio minuto em que nossos rostos foram pressionados juntos.

As ondas de ansiedade e medo que estiveram explodindo sobre o quarto desapareceram. E de repente tudo estava tranquilo, além dos sons mundanos do relógio na parede e o ar soprando através do ventilador sobre as nossas cabeças.

Eu mantive meus olhos bem fechados o tempo todo. Uma linha dura se formando em minha testa enquanto eu lutava com todas as minhas forças para não beijá-la de volta.

Eu perdi essa batalha e totalmente pressionei meus lábios nos dela com uma quantidade igual de força. Eu estava absorvendo o máximo que pude da sua doce boca antes de ela terminar abruptamente o beijo e voltar a cabeça para a dobra do meu pescoço com um suspiro exasperado.

Embora tenha durado apenas alguns segundos, o beijo deixou sua marca em mim. Meus lábios queimavam por mais enquanto minha mente oscilava sobre a linha entre a euforia e a frustração.

Eu sabia que tínhamos ultrapassado uma fronteira, e agora estávamos em território perigoso do qual nós provavelmente não éramos capazes de voltar.

A troca do contato físico minúsculo que tínhamos acabado de experimentar foi a mais bonita e singela e a mais íntima da minha vida. Houve muitas mulheres e até mesmo as que gritavam pela minha atenção não poderiam se igualar à intensidade silenciosa com a qual Bella tinha acabado de me beijar.

Eu sabia que, tanto quanto eu movesse em meu cérebro, eu nunca seria capaz de apontar o que a levou a me beijar. Se ela agiu por impulso ou enorme alívio, eu ainda estava impressionado pela sua total falta de inibição, sua habilidade de me fazer estremecer apenas colocando seus lábios nos meus.

Eu continuei a acalmá-la através dos dentes e maxilar cerrado enquanto tentava recuperar minha compostura.

Ela finalmente se acalmou, e enquanto eu continuava a abraçá-la, perguntei, "Você está bem?"

Ela fungou. "Não realmente".

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu estava sonhando com a última noite em que vi meu pai antes de ele morrer." Ela parou, fungou novamente e, em seguida, respirou fundo. "Quando meu pai bebia, ele ficava... mau. Ele ria muito e se tornava violento".

Eu exalei fortemente, sabendo o significado por trás das suas palavras e já não gostei do seu falecido pai. "Então ele te batia?"

Ela balançou a cabeça contra o meu pescoço. "Nem sempre. Somente quando eu tentava conversar com ele".

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

_Somente quando ela tentava conversar com ele?... Isso deveria tornar tudo certo?_

"Não está tudo bem que ele batesse em você, Bella." Eu disse a ela calmamente.

Ela pegou minhas palavras de forma passiva e continuou, "Ele me ameaçou com a sua arma antes de sair de casa em sua caminhonete. Eu nunca mais o vi depois daquela noite".

_Um acidente._ Agora eu entendi o que ela quis dizer quando falou sobre isso anteriormente.

Eu estava com raiva. Irritado com o filho da puta por tratá-la tão terrivelmente e ter ameaçado sua vida quando ela não tinha feito nada para merecer isso. O fato de que ele estava morto quase me deixou aliviado porque eu teria ficado tentado a segui-lo e matá-lo.

Respirei fundo na tentativa de subjugar a minha crescente animosidade.

Ela afastou-se ligeiramente, de modo que minhas mãos não estavam mais envolvidas em torno da sua cintura, mas estavam mal acima dela.

Estávamos cara a cara agora. Linhas de lágrimas brilhavam em seu rosto na luz pálida e eu as limpei com o meu polegar.

"Bella, por que você não toma um dos Valium***** que o Dr. Honaker receitou para você?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que seria a melhor maneira de aliviar o seu stress.

_*__Valium__: é um calmante também conhecido como Diazepan. _

Sua expressão ficou assustada e eu imediatamente fiquei preocupado.

"Eu não gosto de estar drogada".

"Isso vai ajudá-la a dormir." Eu disse suavemente, tentando argumentar com ela. Mas então algo que ela tinha acabado de dizer me impressionou, e de repente eu fui atacado pela curiosidade. Sua aversão a qualquer coisa a ver com médicos e remédios era óbvia, mas eu nunca tinha tido sido seduzido a perguntar por quê.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Ela me olhou com cautela. "Ok".

"Por que você não gosta de médicos e remédios?"

Ela desviou sua atenção para baixo para o seu colo. "Eu tive que falar com os médicos depois que meu pai morreu. Eu disse a eles sobre o abuso e toda a bebedeira. Então eles perguntaram se ele alguma vez... atacou-me, e eu lhes disse que ele não tinha. Mas eles me examinaram mesmo assim".

Ela estava ficando visivelmente desconfortável. Sua respiração acelerou e novas lágrimas estavam começando a se formar. Eu podia sentir minha própria garganta ardendo enquanto eu era consumido com simpatia por ela. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém que tivesse passado por tanta coisa e ainda estivesse conseguindo resistir. Depois do que ela tinha acabado de partilhar comigo, eu não a culpava por não gostar de médicos e por não querer tomar os remédios, muitas lembranças estavam provavelmente vindo à tona.

Baixei a cabeça para mais perto da dela, querendo que ela olhasse para mim. "Eu entendo." Eu sussurrei, deixando cair a questão do Valium e, inadvertidamente, salvando-a de tornar-se mais chateada.

Ela assentiu, dando-me um pequeno sorriso, e disse, "Obrigada".

Calculei as minhas próximas palavras cuidadosamente. Ela precisava saber que eu estaria lá para ela, mas eu também não queria assustá-la.

Olhei nos olhos dela e nervosamente perguntei, "Você vai ficar bem? Ou você precisa que eu fique? Por que eu ficarei sentado neste quarto durante toda a noite se você me pedir".

Ela não respondeu de primeira, mas apenas olhou de volta para mim em um silêncio atordoado. Em seguida, seus lábios gradativamente transformaram-se em um leve sorriso desajeitado.

"Hum," ela começou, "tudo bem, Edward. Eu devo ficar bem agora. Pesadelos normalmente só vem uma vez por noite." Ela encolheu os ombros.

Suas palavras não fizeram nada para aliviar a minha preocupação, e eu me preparei para uma noite agitada.

Assegurei a ela mais uma vez que eu voltaria se ela precisasse de mim, então saí do quarto, sentindo como se eu estivesse saindo de um sonho.

O choque do casto beijo quase me fez pensar que eu o tinha imaginado. Mas eu sabia que era real, e eu sabia que era muito errado.

Os sentimentos que eu estava formando por Bella eram totalmente impróprios. Meu trabalho era protegê-la e fornecê-la com um lugar para ficar. Eu não deveria me apaixonar por ela. Mas tanto quanto eu tentava lutar contra isso, eu sabia que meus sentimentos por ela se solidificaram no momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Caminhei até o meu quarto relutantemente já que agora eu estava em conflito com a vontade de ficar para que ela se sentisse segura, e simplesmente querendo ficar lá para ficar perto dela.

Deitei acordado na minha cama, temendo que o dia seguinte seria muito difícil. Eu passaria o dia no local do crime e longe de Bella.

A cena do crime nos deixou com praticamente nada para trabalhar. O laboratório criminalístico não encontrou impressões identificáveis (indicando provavelmente que foram utilizadas luvas), nada de fibras questionáveis, ou cabelos, e todo o sangue no quarto combinava com o DNA da vítima.

Era o primeiro dia em que Newton e eu tínhamos sido permitidos a andar completamente pela cena, mas estávamos preocupados que isso não ajudaria muito. Todos os vizinhos tinham sido checados e tinham álibis, e a família não poderia vir com inimigos, ou até mesmo uma amante abandonado.

Lauren Mallory parecia ser uma boa menina.

Entramos no quarto e notei o local onde o corpo de Lauren Mallory tinha estado. Ela, claro, não estava mais lá, e uma grande mancha marrom da poça de sangue foi deixada em seu lugar.

O armário onde eu havia encontrado Bella agarrou a minha atenção em seguida, e minha respiração engatou quando memórias sobrepostas inundaram a minha mente. A maioria delas apresentava Bella em várias expressões de pânico, enquanto ela estava lá dentro.

"Cullen." Ouvi Newton chamar atrás de mim.

Pisquei, empurrando o rosto dela dos meus pensamentos para que eu pudesse me concentrar no trabalho. "Sim".

"Você vai começar o trabalho em breve?" Ele zombou.

_Foda-se, idiota._

"Estou trabalhando, Newton. O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Eu chamo isso de passo-a-passo*****. Você sabe, parte do trabalho".

_*__Um__passo a passo__(__walk-through__): é uma revisão abrangente de algo que abrange todos os aspectos importantes, mas não necessariamente incluir detalhes, ou não é necessariamente o melhor cenário.__Uma explicação pode ser um processo de revisão, uma revisão na forma de um relatório, ou uma atividade que imita outro.__As metas de orientações variam consideravelmente, de ser um processo investigativo para identificação de erros._

Eu virei-me para ele, meu pé coçando para encontrar com suas bolas de forma agressiva.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Então, vamos caminhar, estreante".

Nós começamos pela sala, onde Newton ensacou um recibo que ele encontrou em uma mesa que era datado do dia estimado do assassinato.

"Então Cullen, você levou a garota Swan para ficar com você, eu ouvi".

Revirei os olhos. "Sim, o que tem isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Nada. Ela é fofa. Eu estava apenas pensando qual é a sua política pessoal em misturar negócios com prazer".

Estreitei os olhos para ele. "Newton, eu só vou dizer isto uma vez: Nada disso está acontecendo, e cale a boca sobre isso. Entendeu?"

Ele colocou as mãos para cima como se fosse sinal da sua rendição e riu. "Ei, cara, a sua suscetibilidade fala muito, mas não se preocupe. Eu não vou dizer nada sobre isso mais".

Eu balancei a cabeça, convencido de que ele estaria, pelo menos, mantendo sua boca fechada e procedendo à pequena cozinha.

Um copo vazio com um anel branco no fundo estava situado no balcão e eu o ensaquei, sabendo que não era nada de provável importância.

Margaridas ligeiramente murchas e dentes de leão estavam em um vaso no peitoril da janela. Olhei para eles passivamente e estava prestes a virar a cabeça quando algo na luz do sol me chamou a atenção.

Eu dei um passo à frente, meu olhar focado em um determinado ponto além do vaso de flores.

Eu estava olhando para a janela exterior, onde uma coleção de poeira tinha acumulado ao longo do tempo. Mas o sol brilhando sobre ele iluminou algo no pó, algo que poderia facilmente passar despercebido pelos olhos desatentos.

Entortei os olhos e me inclinei sobre o balcão para conseguir uma melhor olhada.

"Isso é interessante".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Tradutora:<em> **

_Algo me diz que essa autora andou assistindo muito Medical Detctives e Law and Order Special Victims Unit__, rsrsrsrsr._

_Até o próximo, só pra relembrar... reviews, please!_

**_Lary Reeden_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Ju:<em>**

_Estou pensando seriamente em começar a postar dois capítulos por semana... _

_Continuem deixando muitas reviews e isso logo acontecerá..._

_Ah, postei uma cena extra em **Mr. Horrible**, pra quem acompanhou a fic..._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	6. O Jogo

**Capítulo 6 – O Jogo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the still point of the turning world.<br>Neither flesh nor fleshless;  
>Neither from nor towards;<br>at the still point, there the dance is,  
>But neither arrest nor movement.<strong>_

No ponto imóvel do mundo em movimento.  
>Nem os vivos de carne, ou os sem;<br>Nem de lá, nem avante;  
>no ponto parado é que a dança está,<br>Sem retardar ou movimentar.

**~ T. S. Eliot*******

_*Este é o poema __"Burnt Norton" do livro 'Quatro Quartetos', de Thomas Stearns Eliot, poeta modernista, dramaturgo e crítico literário inglês, nascido nos Estados Unidos e vencedor do Prêmio Nobel de Literatura de 1948._

_**Edward POV**_

O homem que estava sentado em frente ao Sargento Banner e eu era um homem alto e magro com olhos desconfiados e cabelos escuros até os ombros.

Ele era o proprietário do apartamento de Lauren Mallory.

As impressões de dois dedos da mão direita dele tinham sido levantadas a partir da janela exterior no apartamento de Lauren Mallory, e agora ele sentava-se perante nós, inquieto e suspeitosamente nervoso enquanto nós o interrogávamos profundamente.

"Então, Sr. Aro, você conhecia Lauren Mallory muito bem?" Sargento Banner perguntou.

"Não muito bem. Ela era apenas uma inquilina. Eu nem sequer a conhecia pelo seu primeiro nome." Ele disse.

Eu o observei quando ele falou, tentando lê-lo. Eu vi a culpa em seus olhos, mas eu não podia dizer com confiança que ele estava mentindo naquele ponto.

Segurei meu olhar sobre ele, e quando ele finalmente olhou para mim, sua reação pôde ser facilmente traduzida. Seus olhos evasivos me disseram que ele estava com medo e intimidado.

"Precisamos saber por que as suas impressões estavam naquela janela." Eu disse, incisivamente.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu fiz algumas pinturas nas paredes exteriores há duas semanas. Devo ter colocado a minha mão lá em algum momento".

Eu olhei para o sargento e ele olhou de volta para mim.

_Esse cara está falando besteira._

O sorriso em seu rosto indicava que ele concordava, e ele se dirigiu ao Sr. Aro novamente.

"Sabemos que aquelas impressões só estiveram lá pelos dois últimos dias".

"Como você sabe?" Sr. Aro perguntou, cético.

"É nosso dever saber." Eu respondi.

Seria evidente para qualquer pessoa com a capacidade de ver que as impressões não estavam lá por duas semanas. Era altamente improvável que as impressões estivessem lá por mais de uma semana, na verdade. Havia uma clara distinção entre as impressões e a poeira ao seu redor.

"Basta sair com isso, Sr. Aro. Você esteve naquela janela muito recentemente. Agora nos diga por que." Sargento Banner disse.

Desde que entrei na sala com o meu superior e o desengonçado suspeito, eu tinha permanecido composto. Minha linha inteira de pensamento tinha sido focada no trabalho, além da imagem fugaz perdida de Bella que se aventurava em minha mente.

Eu estava preocupado com ela desde que eu tinha partido naquela manhã para o trabalho. Dei uma olhada em seu quarto pela porta aberta e a vi dormindo tranquilamente, sem mais pesadelos.

Seus lábios entreabertos enquanto eu olhava para ela capturaram minha atenção e lembrei-me imediatamente do beijo que havíamos compartilhado horas antes. Eu pude de repente sentir o gosto dela em meus lábios novamente. Não era um gosto distinto, mas era Bella, portanto, poderia rivalizar com um bom vinho.

Eu podia lembrar dos seus dedos se enroscando em volta do meu pescoço enquanto ela me beijava e como isso fez meu corpo inteiro estremecer. Os sentimentos por ela foram substituindo a minha lógica, e eu não podia pensar em mais nada pelo resto da noite, exceto que eu queria beijá-la novamente... e novamente... e novamente.

Tentei não pensar nessas coisas enquanto nós interrogávamos o Sr. Aro. Eu tinha conseguido durante a maior parte da entrevista evitar ficar preocupado e me perguntar o que ela estava fazendo durante todo o dia sem mim. Mas a história que o homem de olhos evasivos disse a seguir trouxe Bella para o primeiro plano da minha mente, e sua segurança foi posta em causa.

"Às vezes eu faço rondas à noite, se eu não estou muito cansado. Você sabe, para ter certeza de que ninguém está causando problemas, ou qualquer coisa assim." Ele se mexeu nervosamente em sua cadeira. "Há cinco dias, por volta das 22 horas, ouvi alguém gritando do apartamento da Srta. Mallory. Eu reconheci como sendo a voz da Srta. Mallory. Cheguei mais perto, não tendo certeza se eu deveria interferir ou apenas continuar com as minhas rondas. Mas então algo foi jogado, e ouvi o vidro quebrar".

Ele parou de novo e limpou a garganta. "Eu meio que... corri para a janela para olhar lá dentro e ver o que estava acontecendo porque eu estava com medo que alguém poderia ter se machucado. Mas então a gritaria parou, e quando eu olhei, eu vi uma garota varrendo o vidro do chão. Eu não sabia quem era, mas eu sabia que não era a Srta. Mallory".

"Foi B- Srta. Swan?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de controlar a minha apreensão.

Isto não era mais sobre questionar o seu conhecimento ou envolvimento no caso. Isso tinha se transformado em outra coisa para mim. Ele estava me dando as peças do quebra-cabeça que Bella ainda não tinha revelado.

Ouvir sobre esta misteriosa gritaria e vidro quebrando fez meu estômago apertar enquanto a minha crescente lista de perguntas sobre Bella aumentava. Quem estava gritando com quem? Por que algo foi jogado? E por que diabos esse cara esperou tanto tempo para nos dizer sobre isso? O que ele estava escondendo?

"Quando eu vi você sair do apartamento com ela naquele dia, eu a reconheci como a menina que eu vi, então sim".

"Mas você não sabe se a garota Mallory estava gritando com a Srta. Swan?" Sargento Banner perguntou.

"Eu não tenho ideia de com quem ela estava gritando." Sr. Aro respondeu.

"Você ouviu alguma coisa que foi dito?"

"Não. Eu não podia ouvir nada".

"E você disse que isso foi há cinco dias?"

"Sim".

Um momento de silêncio cheio de tensão passou enquanto os olhos do Sr. Aro ansiosamente vagaram pela sala. E depois o Sargento fez a pergunta que eu estive queimando para perguntar.

"Por que você não avançou com esta informação mais cedo, Sr. Aro?"

O homem mais uma vez iniciou sua inquietação, e eu olhei para ele. "Eu realmente não achei que isso fosse grande coisa no início".

"Isso não responde à pergunta." Eu disse, severamente.

Seus olhos arregalaram na minha réplica súbita. "Bem... eu só parei no apartamento naquela noite no caso de ela precisar da minha ajuda. Eu não queria ser culpado por algo que não fiz".

Sargento Banner se dirigiu a ele de novo. "Depois que você viu a Srta. Swan no apartamento naquela noite, você a viu novamente, ou sabia que ela estava hospedada com a Srta. Mallory?"

"Eu nunca a vi de novo, até que vocês a trouxeram para fora do apartamento".

Sua resposta pareceu muito rápida, suspeita, mas, assim como antes, eu não poderia ter certeza que ele estava mentindo. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não confiava nele totalmente.

Não seria um exagero usar a palavra "paranóia" para descrever minha reação à sua história de Bella e Lauren. De repente, o pensamento de Bella sozinha por qualquer período de tempo me assustou completamente.

Este homem moreno a tinha visto e, até agora, ele era a coisa mais próxima que tínhamos de um suspeito. Se ele tivesse qualquer envolvimento, ele só precisava perguntar pela cidade para descobrir a localização da minha casa, onde ele descobriria a única testemunha.

Minha preocupação foi validada quando saí do prédio naquela noite, o Sargento Banner me parou e imediatamente me fez lembrar mais uma vez para manter Bella trancada e fora de perigo.

Concordei prontamente e puxei uma respiração pesada para evitar a raiva enquanto eu observava o Sr. Aro sair, já que não havia razão para mantê-lo preso.

A estranha neblina era tão espessa enquanto eu dirigia pela cidade que os carros vindo na direção oposta pareciam surgir do nada. Parecia que eu dirigia para o nada, o que simbolizava perfeitamente a minha situação atual.

A investigação já estava praticamente parada, sem nada sólido, nenhuma evidência, e uma testemunha que estava traumatizada demais para falar - se ela sabia alguma coisa.

Para piorar as coisas, eu estava inexplicavelmente apaixonados por esta testemunha e arruinado com a preocupação por ela em uma base constante. A tensão caindo sobre meu peito se recusou a baixar os braços, mesmo quando eu saí do carro para comprar o jantar para mim e Bella no restaurante. Eu estava ansioso para correr para casa, mas eu percebi que ela seria tímida demais para examinar a minha cozinha por comida.

Cheguei ao apartamento para encontrar Bella sentada na cama em seu quarto lendo um dos meus livros de crime com as costas apoiadas em um travesseiro. Ela usava o mesmo vestido branco que ela usava no dia em que a encontrei no armário, o que significava que ela não tinha sido muito tímida para usar minha máquina de lavar e secar roupa. Suas cremosas pernas brancas estavam esticadas para fora na frente dela e cruzadas nos tornozelos. Sorri enquanto eu a observava atentamente estudar o livro em suas mãos, admirando a sua sutil, ainda que imensa, beleza. Ela não tinha o habitual glamour e flash de uma mulher atraente. Não havia batom vermelho brilhante, nada de delineador preto, e seu cabelo não estava finamente arrumado. Mas nada disso poderia segurar uma vela para os olhos hipnotizantes de Bella, pele translúcida, ou os lábios carnudos rosados que combinavam com suas bochechas coloridas de rosa.

"Você está interessada em _O Monstro de Florença__*****_?" Perguntei da porta.

_*__O Monstro de Florença__: livro de __Mario Spezi e Douglas Preston. C__onta a história real da busca para encontrar e desmascarar o homem que eles acreditavam ser o Monstro, que é suspeito de ter assassinado dezesseis pessoas entre 1968 e 1985 em Florença, Itália. No entanto, uma irônica virada do destino, que repercute as tradições obscuras da história sangrenta da cidade, fez dos próprios Preston e Spezi alvos de uma bizarra investigação policial. O envolvimento dos dois com este caso foi tão profundo e minucioso que a inocência deles chegou a ser colocada em dúvida._

Ela gritou e o livro caiu das suas mãos e para o chão.

Dei um passo em frente, lamentando que eu tenha falado de forma tão abrupta e a assustei. "Sinto muito. Eu não queria assustá-la".

Sem fôlego, ela respondeu com, "Está tudo bem. Só não ouvi você entrar".

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto a familiar sensação de incerteza enchia o quarto, e eu não tinha certeza do que fazer a seguir.

Percebi a oportunidade de falar novamente quando ela se abaixou para pegar o livro do chão. "Então, você sabe muito sobre _O Monstro de Florença_?"

Ela olhou para o livro, que documentava o caso de um dos mais infames assassinos em série de Florença, Itália. "Na verdade não. Eu estava apenas curiosa. Desculpe não ter pedido primeiro".

Dei de ombros. "Eu não me importo. Você pode fazer o que quiser enquanto estiver aqui".

Seus lábios se curvaram em seu sempre desajeitado e belo sorriso.

"Obrigada. Vou me lembrar disso".

O sorriso característico que só exibia seus dois dentes da frente tinha me fascinado e parecia fechar-se sobre mim. Eu suguei uma respiração, lutando contra o desejo de me aproximar dela e apontei em direção à cozinha. "Hum, eu trouxe o jantar para nós. Não é muito. Apenas alguns hambúrgueres e batatas fritas".

"Oh. Obrigada, Edward. Eu realmente aprecio isso." Ela disse docemente.

"Não é grande coisa. Vou tomar banho e trocar de roupa rapidinho. Só vou levar um minuto, depois vamos comer".

Ela assentiu, um sorriso ainda no rosto, e eu fui para o meu quarto. Tirei minha arma e o coldre do meu cinto e tirei minha roupa de trabalho, tomei banho e depois coloquei um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta branca.

Com o surgimento de um possível envolvimento do Sr. Aro, eu lutava se ou colocava ou não a minha arma na mesa de cabeceira, ou a mantinha mais perto. Optei por deixar a segurança fora por esta noite de novo e a deslizei para a pequena gaveta.

Quando voltei para a sala de estar, Bella estava sentada timidamente no sofá, distraidamente brincando com a bainha do seu vestido e me olhando enquanto eu me aproximava dela.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava plenamente convencida de que eu nunca absorveria completamente a beleza completa de Edward. No segundo em que ele entrou na sala, senti meu rosto vermelho em chamas.

A luz amarela emitida pela lâmpada refletia dos seus cabelos molhados, tornando-o brilhante, e seu rosto estava corado do vapor quente do chuveiro.

Eu sabia que haveria constrangimento entre nós por causa da noite anterior, quando eu tive o pesadelo. Eu nunca teria a certeza da sequência de eventos devido ao estado emocional em que eu tinha acordado, mas eu sabia que eu o havia beijado.

Mesmo antes de eu estar plenamente consciente de que ele era a fonte do meu conforto imediato, eu tinha ficado simplesmente eufórica que eu não estava sozinha. Fiquei horrorizada, enlutada, alegre, aliviada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Foi um momento quando o sublime e o terrível passou de mão em mão.

Então ele falou, e eu sabia que era ele. De repente eu estava lembrando de onde eu estava e as palavras do meu pai foram silenciadas, apenas para serem substituídas com os pesados batimentos cardíacos de Edward e sua respiração no meu ouvido enquanto ele me abraçava.

Eu não conseguia superar as emoções muito fortes que eu estava experimentando, e eu me afastei para praticamente dirigir-me à sua boca com um beijo.

Eu nunca vi seu rosto nem sua expressão, mas o choque foi evidente na sua resposta. Seus lábios permaneceram firmes, sem resposta, e suas mãos pararam os seus movimentos nas minhas costas.

Mas, para minha surpresa, senti sua boca pressionar na minha exatamente antes de eu me afastar, e eu silenciosamente irradiei de emoção.

Eu o observei quando ele caminhou na minha direção no sofá, e eu quase podia ouvir os nossos pensamentos semelhantes enquanto nós dois estávamos refletindo sobre o casto, ainda que tórrido, beijo que tínhamos compartilhado. Eu sabia que nem ele nem eu falaríamos nisso, no entanto. Minha única esperança era que ele talvez entendesse a minha razão por trás de beijá-lo, e eu não teria que falar sobre isso.

Ele parou quando tinha menos de um metro de mim, sua forma perfeita elevando-se sobre mim e um sorriso nos lábios.

_Oh, Deus..._

"Está pronta para comer?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Atirei meus olhos longe dele e desajeitadamente examinei a sala. "Claro".

Ele liderou o caminho para a cozinha. Eu estava usando o vestido branco de novo, o que sempre me deixava um pouco apreensiva pela maneira como ele ficava no meu corpo e exibia mais decote do que eu estava acostumada. E mais de uma vez quando eu me inclinei para dar uma mordida no meu hambúrguer, eu lancei olhares para Edward por tempo suficiente para vê-lo parar seus movimentos e olhar meu peito enquanto o vestido puxava para fora da minha pele. Corei de vergonha a cada vez, sem saber exatamente o quanto dos meus seios ele pode ter visto.

Comemos em silêncio considerável, os únicos sons sendo a nossa mastigação e as risadas ocasionais quando pedaços de comida caíam de uma das nossas bocas e para o chão. Eu ajudei a limpar a cozinha quando terminamos e depois seguimos de volta para a sala onde nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá.

"O que você quer fazer agora, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

Pensei por um momento. "Eu não sei. Uh, você tem algum jogo?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e eu imediatamente me senti tola por ter sugerido algo tão infantil.

Ele sorriu nervosamente. "Jogos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça timidamente enquanto ele franzia sua testa.

"Acho que tenho um. Vou buscá-lo".

Ele saiu do sofá e desapareceu no corredor.

_Um jogo, Bella? O que diabos você estava pensando?_

Ele voltou para a sala com a cabeça virada para o chão, carregando uma caixa que era familiar para mim imediatamente.

_Verdade ou Desafio Jenga__*****__._

_*Jenga é um daqueles jogos de blocos, em que vc__ constrói a torre e depois vai retirando as peças, equilibrando para não cair . O '__Verdade ou Desafio Jenga'__é uma variação adulta do Jenga. Esta versão parece o Jenga regular, exceto que existem blocos de três cores: vermelho, verde e 'natural' (cor de madeira), em vez de apenas a cor natural de Jenga. O jogo é o mesmo, mas se você mover um bloco vermelho no seu jogo, você deve completar o desafio impresso sobre ele antes de empilhar o bloco em cima. Se você mover um bloco verde, você tem que responder, com sinceridade, à pergunta impressa no bloco antes de empilhá-lo. Os blocos de cor natural não têm nada impresso sobre eles e são jogados como em Jenga. No entanto, é permitido escrever suas próprias verdades ou desafios nos blocos naturais, se desejar. Foto do jogo: http:/ pt. Wikipédia .org/ wiki/ Ficheiro: Jenga_Truth_or_Dare .png (retirar espaços)._

"Você já jogou isso antes?" Ele perguntou quando sentou ao meu lado.

"Sim".

"Isto está bem? Quero dizer, não temos de jogá-lo. É apenas o único jogo que eu tenho".

Eu balancei minha cabeça timidamente. "Não, está tudo bem. Eu não me importo. Podemos jogá-lo".

Nós nos mudamos para o chão e sentamos de frente um para o outro em nossos joelhos. Ele construiu a torre de blocos, alternando entre os pequenos blocos vermelhos, verdes e de madeira até acabar.

"Você pode ir primeiro." Ele ofereceu.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e escolhi um bloco verde, sentindo-me muito mais confortável respondendo a uma verdade do que tendo uma chance com um desafio.

"Ele diz: 'O que você mais gosta da pessoa ao seu lado'?"

_Tudo..._

"Um." Eu comecei, cuidando para manter meus olhos longe dele. "Eu acho que eu não posso dizer com certeza. Quero dizer, eu não acho que conheço você tão bem ainda".

As batidas do meu coração já estavam martelando nos meus ouvidos, e embora eu pudesse sentir seus olhos perfurando-me, eu não conseguia olhar para ele por medo de que isso de alguma forma concedesse a ele acesso aos meus pensamentos.

"Bella." Ele de repente começou, calmo e sério, "Parte das regras diz que se os outros jogadores não estão satisfeitos com sua resposta, então você tem que vir com algo melhor. E eu não estou satisfeito com essa resposta".

Eu trouxe meus olhos ao encontro dele e fiquei surpreendida com o seu comportamento. Ele estava ligeiramente inclinado para mim, como se à espera de ouvir um segredo. Seus olhos esmeralda eram suaves, mas as sobrancelhas estavam juntas, fazendo uma linha dura formar na sua testa.

Assim como eu havia previsto, olhar para ele me fez sentir como se ele pudesse ver em minha alma, e eu não poderia deixar de falar honestamente.

"Eu gosto disso... você me faz sentir segura e a maneira como você olha para mim, como se eu não fosse diferente de todos os outros".

O vinco na sua testa desapareceu e seu rosto continha uma expressão de perplexidade. Ele recostou-se em seus calcanhares e simplesmente disse, "Boa resposta".

"Sua vez." Eu o lembrei enquanto minhas bochechas pareciam como se estivessem em chamas.

Ele puxou um bloco verde e leu as palavras.

"O que é alguma coisa que a maioria das pessoas não sabe sobre você?" Ele olhou para mim. "Provavelmente que eu sou adotado".

Fiquei surpresa com a sua revelação e esperei para ouvir mais.

"Meus pais adotaram a mim e meu irmão e irmã quando eu tinha quatro anos. Meu irmão, Emmett, tinha seis anos, e Alice tinha dois anos." Ele parou e engoliu em seco. "Nossos pais foram baleados e mortos depois de terem sido roubados em uma rua em uma noite em Seattle. Não é... algo sobre o qual eu normalmente falo".

Eu não pude deixar de sentir a dor há muito estabelecida na voz dele enquanto ele falava sobre a perda dos seus pais e, com empatia, eu estendi minha mão ao redor da pilha de blocos e encontrei uma das suas.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei.

Ele olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas e acariciou delicadamente meus dedos com o polegar.

"Obrigado. Tenho ótimos pais agora, no entanto. Seus nomes são Carlisle e Esme. Carlisle é um médico do P.S. em Seattle".

"Oh." Eu disse gentilmente. "E o seu irmão e irmã? Onde eles estão?"

"Eles estão em Seattle também. Ambos são casados. Alice é casada com o meu melhor amigo, Jasper, e Emmett é casado com a irmâ gêmea de Jasper, Rosalie." Ele levantou os olhos das nossas mãos e de volta para mim. "Eu sou o único solteiro restante na família".

Seu comentário me fez rir e eu olhei para as nossas mãos enquanto ele continuou a acariciar suavemente meus dedos. Meu estômago agitou com a visão, e todo o meu corpo estava quente de excitação.

"Talvez você os conheça um dia." Ele acrescentou abruptamente.

Eu puxei meus olhos de volta aos seus.

_Conhecer a sua família?_

Eu estava cética pela oferta. Simples educação poderia ter sido a sua principal razão de mencionar isso, no entanto, eu estava reconhecidamente esperando que ele tivesse dito isso porque era algo que ele realmente queria que acontecesse.

Insegura da sua motivação, eu respondi com, "Isso seria bom".

"Sua vez, Bella." Ele disse, soltando a minha mão depois de dar-lhe um aperto final.

Assim que ele puxou a mão dele, a minha ficou anormalmente vazia, como se nossas mãos pertencessem uma à outra e tivessem a intenção de nunca se separar.

Eu calmamente bufei e peguei um outro bloco verde, ainda com falta de coragem de ir para um vermelho.

"'Fale sobre o seu primeiro beijo. Bem, isso é fácil. Eu tinha 12 anos. Ele tinha 14. Ele me puxou para ele e assaltou a minha boca. Foi nojento. Fim da história. " Eu terminei com uma risada.

Ele riu junto comigo, mas algo parecia contido. Estávamos observando um ao outro intensamente, como se estivéssemos festejando a alegria inocente do momento.

A situação em que tínhamos nos encontrado nos dias anteriores derreteu em nossa risada compartilhada, e deixamos de ser 'detetive' e 'testemunha'.

Por enquanto, éramos Edward e Bella, duas pessoas se conhecendo em um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio, enquanto esporadicamente davam as mãos.

Uma vez que ficou silêncio novamente, Edward estendeu a mão para a torre, mas ele congelou antes de tocar em um bloco.

Olhei para ele interrogativamente, e ele sorriu.

Ele se moveu novamente e meus olhos arregalaram quando vi que ele puxou um bloco vermelho. Minha respiração ficou presa em um suspiro mudo quando ele o virou para ler as palavras.

"Beije a pessoa à sua direita".

Ele soltou uma respiração profunda, que atingiu meu ombro, causando arrepios subindo pela minha pele. Ele manteve os olhos no bloco como se ele estivesse lutando com uma decisão.

_Por favor, não diga que você passa..._

Ele olhou para mim sob os cílios e sem palavras aceitou o desafio, largando o bloco e avançando lentamente o rosto para o meu.

Meus lábios se abriram e meus olhos fecharam enquanto ele se movia tão perto que eu podia ouvir sua respiração superficial.

Um arrepio subiu por mim quando senti a mão dele delicadamente descansar no meu ombro nu. Mesmo antes da sua boca estar na minha, a antecipação fez com que meu coração batesse descontroladamente, e eu lutei para controlar a minha respiração já errática.

Ele roçou seus lábios sobre a minha boca e eu inclinei minha cabeça levemente em resposta, silenciosamente implorando por mais. Seus dedos como fantasmas sobre o meu ombro e até meu pescoço, acariciando a minha pele e enviando um arrepio pelo meu corpo.

Seus dedos então enrolaram ao redor do meu pescoço e com velocidade relâmpago, ele me puxou para ele e pressionou seus lábios firmemente aos meus.

Eu não hesitei em levar minhas mãos para enroscar no seu cabelo bagunçado. Um gemido baixo escapou de mim quando senti a extremidade macia da sua língua contra o meu lábio inferior, e eu abri a minha boca, permitindo que nossas línguas se misturassem juntas.

Ouvi o tombo dos blocos quando ele usou a outra mão para derrubar a torre e atirar os blocos para fora do seu caminho. Ele colocou a mão no meu quadril e moveu-se para ainda mais perto até que nossos corpos estavam pressionados um contra o outro.

Cerrei os olhos fechados firmemente enquanto o desejo me ultrapassava, e ele inclinou a cabeça, aprofundando o beijo. Meus pulmões gritavam por oxigênio, mas eu não me importei. A sensação do seu corpo contra o meu, juntamente com a suavidade do seu cabelo enquanto emaranhava em meus dedos foi suficiente para me deixar louca.

Mas a maneira como seus lábios se moviam com desejo e paixão faziam cada célula viva e ansiando por mais dele. Eu me derreti em seus braços quando os sons dos nossos sussurros baixos e gemidos encheu a sala, e começamos a ofegar na boca um do outro.

Meu aperto em seu cabelo apertou e seus dedos cavaram no meu quadril, mas então, com um gemido, ele de repente quebrou o beijo e descansou sua testa na minha.

Deixei meus olhos flutuarem abertos, e ele estava olhando para mim. Embora seus olhos estivessem cheios de luxúria, a totalidade da sua expressão me disse que ele estava incomodado, e eu coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto.

"O que há de errado?" Sussurrei.

A mão no meu quadril fechou em punhos no tecido do meu vestido. "Isso é complicado, Bella".

Eu balancei a cabeça, desanimada. "Eu sei".

Ele retirou as mãos do meu corpo e delicadamente pegou a minha que estava em seu rosto. Ele trouxe nossas mãos até o seu colo e disse, "Essa... coisa entre nós. Isso – isso não é uma boa ideia".

Eu fiz beicinho e ele sorriu para mim, exalando forte.

"Bella, a verdade é que eu acabaria beijando você se tivéssemos jogado o jogo ou não, mas a verdade é que esta não é uma boa situação para nós".

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer, mas isso não extinguiu a tristeza que eu sentia com a ideia de negar nossos sentimentos um pelo outro.

_Isso poderia complicar o caso, comprometer sua carreira..._

"Eu entendo." Eu disse, já me rebelando contra as palavras assim que elas saíram da minha boca. Negar o meu desejo por ele não seria uma tarefa fácil. "Então, o que vamos fazer?"

Eu esperava que ele soltasse as minhas mãos, me dissesse que simplesmente seríamos amigos e que isso nunca poderia acontecer novamente.

Mas, em vez disso, ele segurou minhas mãos mais apertadas e disse, "Nós mantemos isso em segredo".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que vc´s acham que aconteceu quando o Sr. Aro presenciou a discussão no apartamento da Lauren? Alguém tem alguma suspeita de quem seja o assassino? Eu tenho a minha, mas não sei se é a correta... e esses dois juntos *suspira*, cada vez mais difícil de controlar os sentimentos..._

_Seguinte... se vc´s deixarem bastante reviews, a partir da semana que vem eu psotarei __**2 **__capítulos por semana... só depende de vc´s!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem ainda não leu, domingo comecei a postar a tradução de uma fic que é perfeita, chama-se __**High Anxiety**__. Quem ainda não leu, comece pq vale a pena! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

_E na segunda-feira comecei a postar a tradução de __**Fall to Pieces**__, que pretendo postar diariamente... __Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	7. A Revelação

**Capítulo 7 – A Revelação**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em>"Nenhuma notícia é a melhor notícia."<em>

~ Eu ~

_**Bella POV**_

Eu tive outro sonho terrível naquela noite depois que jogamos aquele jogo, e quando Edward veio ao meu quarto pelo som dos meus gritos, ele não me puxou para cima para me sentar com ele como tinha feito anteriormente. Em vez disso, ele deitou ao meu lado e passou os braços em volta de mim, plantando beijos compassivos no meu rosto enquanto escovava minhas lágrimas com o polegar.

Nada poderia manter os pesadelos longe, mas por causa da maneira em que ele me abraçava, eu ficaria para sempre espantada com a maneira como ele poderia imediatamente me acalmar e a maneira como ele parecia mudar em algum tipo de ser místico que tinha a habilidade de possuir três ou quatro braços de uma vez.

Seus delicados sussurros que eu mal entendia eram como uma canção de ninar, e meus gritos eram silenciados. Encontrei um lugar para descansar minha cabeça contra o seu peito e adormeci com um sorriso quando senti suas mãos esfregando círculos nas minhas costas.

Acordei durante a noite coberta pela pálida luz da lua entrando pela janela. Eu estava nos braços de Edward, nossos corpos em um emaranhado contorcido de membros, o que dificultava dizer onde um de nós terminava e o outro começava. Senti a suavidade da camiseta branca que cobria o seu peito firme contra a minha orelha e suspirei alegremente.

Eu me aninhei nele, ainda mais perdida na imensidão da tranquilidade que ele exalava. Meus movimentos devem tê-lo despertado, e suas mãos que estavam pressionando as minhas costas agarraram o tecido do meu vestido.

Ele bocejou fortemente, seu peito arfante contra o meu ouvido, e eu ri baixinho.

"Bom dia." Ele disse, sonolento.

"Já é de manhã?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros ao meu redor e disse brincando, "Eu não sei. Você pode voltar a dormir, se quiser".

Meu cabelo se agitou quando seu hálito soprou sobre ele, e meus olhos caíram novamente fechados.

"Eu não estou mais cansada".

"Eu também não. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

_Só você..._

"Não." Respondi suavemente.

Senti outra respiração contra o meu cabelo quando ele sussurrou, "Você está bem, Bella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça contra ele enquanto mantinha meus olhos fechados.

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu sorri. "Eu estou bem. Eu estou sempre bem quando você me abraça." Eu disse honestamente.

Ele me apertou mais apertado e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Eu enrijeci, e meus olhos se abriram quando sua pergunta trouxe imagens granuladas que eu teria preferido esquecer.

"Eu não sei se eu posso, Edward".

Lembrei-me com terror que Lauren tinha estado em uma aparição em meu sonho naquela noite.

_Seus loiros cabelos beijados pelo sol encheram a minha visão enquanto eu a observava irromper em direção ao quarto uma noite enquanto eu estava na cozinha do seu apartamento.__Alguma__ situação desconhecida a estava incomodando.__Isto estava escrito em sua expressão e a forma como ela batia os pés no chão enquanto ela andava._

_Eu vi em meu sonho quando ela pegou o telefone uma vez que ela chegou ao quarto, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta.__Sua voz repentinamente aumentou, assustando-me, e eu pulei com o som enquanto ela falava ao telefone._

"_Foda-se! Você me prometeu dez por cento!"__Eu a ouvi dizer, seguida por um momento de silêncio enquanto a pessoa na outra linha falava._

_Sua voz ecoou novamente.__"Bem, eu não estou fazendo o trabalho sujo mais se você estiver me enganando eu te corto fora!"_

_Ela fechou o telefone e então ficou séria antes de abruptamente estender a mão para um copo vazio que estava em cima da cômoda.__Sem sequer dar um piscar de olhos, ela jogou o copo pela sala e ele caiu no chão da cozinha, quebrando em pedaços pequenos._

Foi então que eu gritei e acordei do sonho, o som do vidro quebrando junto com gritos de Lauren reverberando nos meus ouvidos.

"Está tudo bem. Você não tem que me dizer se isso é muito difícil." Edward disse gentilmente, puxando-me para fora do meu devaneio.

Ele esfregava as minhas costas novamente e, quando ele fez isso, eu percebi que eu estava visivelmente ansiosa. Eu estava tremendo de novo e a batida do meu coração soava alta em meus ouvidos. Eu tomei respirações profundas, desesperadamente tentando me acalmar para que eu pudesse falar.

"Eu vi Lauren." Eu disse em um sussurro destroçado.

Suas mãos pararam de se mover e seus músculos ficaram tensos. "Oh".

A tensão pairava sobre nós enquanto nem ele e nem eu sabíamos o que dizer em seguida. Confiei que ele não me pressionaria para obter mais detalhes, mas senti a necessidade de esclarecer uma coisa.

"Não foi a noite... em que ela... morreu".

Ele suspirou e mais uma vez amavelmente acariciou minhas costas. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Você não precisa dizer mais nada".

Eu balancei a cabeça, tristemente. "Eu quero ser capaz de dizer a você. Eu realmente quero. Eu queria entender por que é tão difícil falar sobre isso".

Ele se afastou do nosso abraço e olhou para mim. "Mas você sabe o por quê. Era demais para a sua mente lidar. Todos vamos ter paciência com você. Eu lhe prometo isso".

"E se isso nunca acontecer? E se eu nunca me lembrar?" Perguntei enquanto olhava para o seu rosto mal iluminado.

Ele sorriu para mim com compaixão. "Isso não importa. Eu me preocupo muito com você, Bella. Você sabe disso, não é?" Sua voz era tão suave que eu quase derreti ao ouvir o som dela.

"Sim." Respondi, com voz trêmula.

"Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você. Você não tem que falar sobre ela quando estamos neste quarto".

A luz fraca tornava impossível capturar a totalidade do seu rosto, mas o contorno dos seus lábios cor de rosa tomou forma e eu tive que me segurar para não voltar a beijá-los.

"Estou feliz por estar aqui com você também." Eu sussurrei.

Segurei o meu olhar em sua boca enquanto observava seus cantos transformarem-se em um sorriso que fez minha respiração engatar. A eletricidade era palpável entre nós enquanto focávamos deitados em silêncio, olhando um para o outro.

Em um movimento tão rápido que eu tive pouco tempo para processá-lo, ele ergueu sua mão para a minha boca para traçar o contorno dos meus lábios com seu dedo. Deixei meus olhos flutuarem fechados, saboreando a sensação do seu dedo deslizando sobre a minha pele. Sua mão estava tremendo enquanto se movia e senti seu hálito fresco lavar o meu rosto.

Mas, então, sua mão se foi, e de repente ele capturou a minha boca em um beijo ardente. Movi minhas mãos entre nós e entrelacei meus dedos no cabelo dele. Eu então o senti me agarrando pela cintura enquanto me puxava incrivelmente para mais perto dele.

O calor irradiava pelo meu corpo enquanto ele virou um pouco para pairar sobre mim, e eu gemi quando senti o peso dele no meu peito.

A paixão imensa por trás do beijo apresentou-se intensa ou desesperada e uma puxou a outra e a maneira que começamos a ofegar respirações quentes na boca um do outro.

Toda a capacidade de formar um pensamento racional me deixou quando uma das suas mãos que estava na minha cintura lentamente e hesitantemente deslizou até o meu torso. Eu parei de mover meus lábios e suspirei quando sua mão parou sobre o meu peito.

Ele gemeu quando aplicou uma delicada pressão, fazendo meu mamilo endurecer sob o seu toque, e ele puxou o rosto do meu para beijar o comprimento do meu pescoço. Sua mão se movia com desespero contido enquanto ele gentilmente massageava meu peito, e minhas mãos em seus cabelos se apertaram.

O calor em meu corpo estava agora se transformando em fogo e estava se tornando localizado no ponto entre as minhas pernas. Minha respiração estava quase saindo choramingada enquanto o meu desejo parecia mais do que insuportável.

Ele continuou a beijar e sugar a pele do meu pescoço, e com cada passagem dos seus lábios, senti seu corpo se mover sobre o meu ainda mais até que eu podia sentir sua ereção através da sua calça de moletom pressionando em minha coxa.

Eu me movi debaixo dele, permitindo que o seu quadril ficasse completamente entre as minha pernas, e nesse instante, nós dois congelamos, surpreendidos pela nossa ousadia mútua. Eu não queria parar, e eu estava com medo de que começasse a sentir arrependimento e me deixaria. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

"_Eu preciso de você, eu quero você..." _Minha mente gritava para ele.

Mergulhei minha cabeça para pressionar meus lábios nos dele, incitando-o a continuar.

Ele respondeu com um suspiro pesado e mais uma vez retornou a sua mão ao meu peito, acariciando e provocando meu mamilo duro com o seu polegar.

Eu arquei minhas costas, precisando sentir sua dureza pressionada ainda mais contra mim.

"Porra." Ele respirou na minha boca em resposta ao atrito súbito.

Nossas bocas ficaram presas juntas enquanto nós gememos e começamos a nos mover um contra o outro em uníssono, nossos movimentos firmes e urgentes.

A umidade estava gotejando entre as minhas pernas enquanto ele revirou seus quadris em mim, e eu permiti que as minhas mãos deixassem seu cabelo para explorar suas costas musculosas, enquanto sua mão alternava entre amassar meu peito e apertar minha cintura. Eu trouxe as minhas pernas para cima para envolvê-las ao redor dele, agarrando-o para mim, e um gemido baixo e gutural escapou dos seus lábios enquanto ele aterrava mais forte contra mim.

O nosso encontro tórrido terminou quando um toque alto irrompeu pelo apartamento. Nós dois saltamos, e Edward praticamente pulou da cama como se o toque do telefone significasse que tínhamos de algum modo sido capturados.

"Eu já volto." Ele disse rapidamente e então desapareceu do quarto.

Todo o meu corpo reagiu descontroladamente durante todo o tempo em que ele estava em cima de mim, e agora que ele se foi, eu lutava para recuperar a compostura. Respirei profundamente e peguei a bainha do meu vestido para puxá-lo, sabendo que minha calcinha branca estava um pouco exposta. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra o travesseiro e um sorriso satisfeito rastejou nos meus lábios.

A noite toda parecia surreal. O relacionamento que eu estava formando com Edward estava avançando rápido, e eu me aqueci nas memórias dele me dizendo que ele me queria, exatamente como eu o queria. E, embora eu nunca entendesse a sua atração por mim, nem a minha mente e nem o meu corpo conseguiam ficar longe dele.

_Ele é o meu anjo..._

"Bella." Eu de repente o ouvi dizer da porta, "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Eu não sabia que já eram seis da manhã, e meu Sargento acabou de me ligar para dizer que ele quer falar comigo".

Apoiei-me no meu cotovelo. "Ah. Tudo bem. Eu só vou... vê-lo mais tarde então".

Ele andou até mim, sumindo na escuridão quando saiu da luz do luar. Ele reapareceu ao meu lado e se sentou na beirada da cama ao meu lado.

"Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa." Ele parou de falar e tocou meu rosto com cuidado. "Você pode confiar em mim, e eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu só quero saber de tudo o que há para saber sobre você. Eu realmente espero que você entenda que você pode me dizer qualquer coisa".

Eu suspirei e amorosamente pressionei meu rosto em sua palma. "Eu confio em você, Edward. Você é a única pessoa que eu sinto que posso confiar neste maldito mundo inteiro. Tudo que eu preciso é de algum tempo para resolver as coisas".

Eu estava implorando para ele entender a razão por trás do meu silêncio. Se a minha mente simplesmente me permitisse lembrar os acontecimentos recentes que levaram à morte de Lauren sem sofrer um colapso, não haveria nenhum problema de compartilhá-los com Edward.

"Você já sabe que eu nunca a forçaria a falar. Como eu disse, eu só quero conhecer você, Bella".

Ele se inclinou para beijar-me suavemente nos lábios e sussurrou, "Volto logo" contra a minha boca antes de se levantar para sair do quarto, deixando-me mais morta do que viva.

Este homem lindo, compassivo, sexy, de 24 anos, me queria e eu caí de volta na cama com indiferença enquanto apreciava o pensamento. Tinha havido apenas um outro cara antes dele com quem eu experimentei algum tipo de proximidade, e nas poucas vezes que fomos íntimos eu me senti desajeitada e apressada, imatura. Até Edward, eu nunca tinha sentido uma explosão de prazer ao simples toque da mão de alguém.

Meu corpo ainda tinha os restos do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Minhas bochechas estavam coradas, meu cabelo estava selvagem e eu continuei a sentir o calor frustrante que emanava por entre as minhas pernas. Rolei na cama, colocando minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro que havia sido de Edward durante a noite e sorri enquanto mergulhei em um sono sem sonhos.

_**Edward POV**_

_O que diabos acabou de acontecer?_

Saí do quarto de hóspedes naquela manhã como se estivesse em transe. Naquela noite, eu havia tomado a decisão de beijar Bella quando li o desafio inscrito no bloco, e eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse a ela que eu acabaria a beijando, independentemente das palavras da instrução. Tão impróprio quanto eu sabia que o relacionamento era, a atração que eu sentia por ela compensava. O ponto em que eu resolvi não me preocupar com as consequências por mais tempo aconteceu quando rimos juntos. Primeiro enquanto estávamos comendo e depois enquanto nós jogamos o jogo.

A atração não era mais inexplicável. Bella era amável, divertida e ela era uma lutadora. Eu poderia falar com ela com facilidade e poderia compartilhar as coisas com ela que eu mesmo raramente partilhava com amigos íntimos.

Quando ela acordou do seu pesadelo e finalmente me disse que sonhou com Lauren, eu não esperava que ela falasse sobre isso. Eu não esperava que ela se lembrasse de mais detalhes da noite do assassinato.

E eu absolutamente não esperava ficar tão louco com desejo que eu acabaria esfregando meu pau duro contra ela.

O toque do telefone só ajudou a me aliviar parcialmente. Eu estava perdido na paixão enquanto eu me movia em cima de Bella, não tendo mais controle das minhas ações. Eu tateava a protuberância ampla do seu peito e senti seu mamilo duro e o calor da sua excitação enquanto ela se contorcia contra mim. Eu estava em agonia o tempo todo, sabendo que a única coisa que nos impedia de ir mais longe era a fina calcinha de algodão branco e calça de moletom frágil que atuaram como barreiras entre nós.

Eu realmente queria Bella, mas eu não poderia levar isso longe com ela sem reiterar-me do meu desejo de conhecê-la. Eu queria saber sobre a sua vida, o que a fez feliz e triste, qual música ela gostava, e quais os filmes que ela não cansava de assistir mais e mais. Eu sabia que no fundo ela não era apenas uma menina, mas uma mulher que entendia a vida e até mesmo a morte de uma maneira que a maioria das pessoas da sua idade não podia.

Saí do seu quarto ainda em agonia, minha ereção latejando nas minhas calças, implorando por atenção. Eu não tinha tempo, no entanto, para aplacar o problema, e eu me vesti às pressas para o trabalho. Puxei minha arma da gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira, assegurando que a trava ainda estava acionada e a prendendo no coldre na minha cintura.

Quando saí do apartamento, olhei para trás com tristeza para o quarto onde Bella estava dormindo. Eu estava louco para ficar com ela, mas por mera necessidade, eu a deixei sozinha novamente.

Eu estava certamente nervoso quando cheguei à delegacia naquela manhã, uma sensação estranha e perturbadora de pavor na boca do meu estômago. Sargento Banner não me disse sobre o que ele pretendia falar comigo, então eu não podia deixar de supor que seria uma má notícia.

Senti os olhos de Mike Newton penetrarem em mim quando entrei no prédio, e lutei contra a urgência de mostrar meu dedo médio para ele. Passei por ele e com movimentos descoordenados provocados pela ansiedade, fui para o escritório do Sargento Banner.

Ele tinha um arquivo na sua frente sobre a mesa e estava folheando os papéis soltos de dentro. Não eram muitos, então eu estava confiante de que não tinha nada a ver com o caso Mallory.

Limpei minha garganta da porta. "Você precisava falar comigo, senhor?"

Ele me olhou quando empurrei a porta aberta.

"Sim, Cullen. Entre. Feche a porta atrás de você".

Concordei, fechei a porta e sentei em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa.

"Existe um problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Mais uma complicação, na verdade." Ele não se aprofundou nesse momento. "Como a está indo a Senhorita Swan?"

Eu fiquei nervoso imediatamente, e minhas mãos começaram a tremer e ficaram mais úmidas. "Ela está bem, senhor. Segura".

"Estou pensando que nós podemos precisar marcar uma nova reunião com o Dr. Honaker em breve para ela".

"Tudo bem. Vou arranjar isso e avisá-la." Ofereci em uma voz controlada.

Ele parou e olhou mais uma vez os papéis na frente dele.

"Cullen, nós acabamos de receber algumas informações de Phoenix sobre a Senhorita Swan".

Eu inconscientemente me inclinei para a frente em minha cadeira, minha testa franzida com curiosidade profunda. "E o que você descobriu?"

"Pode não ser nada de importância neste caso, mas muda um pouco as coisas".

Esperei que ele terminasse, desesperadamente tentando ocultar minha apreensão.

"O problema é que ela já matou antes".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ohh assassinato de quem heim... algum palpite?_

_Depois dessa merecemos reviews! _

_Beijinhos, _

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, cap. postado como "bônus" pra vc's pelas reviews deixadas... que tal continuarem deixando muitas e assim o próximo cap. virá na sexta-feira... bjs! _

Para quem ainda não leu, comecei a postar uma nova fic no sábado, chama-se **Days Like This **e tem Bella, um bebê e Edward pediatra, é simplesmente linda! Leiam e deixem reviews!


	8. A Explicação

**Capítulo 8 – A Explicação**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

O silêncio do escritório tocou em meus ouvidos. Sentei-me estóico, desatento e imóvel enquanto o Sargento Banner falava monotonamente em uma voz desencarnada que parecia ser definida em câmera lenta. A deformação da última frase que eu consegui ouvi-lo dizer fez a cor drenar do meu rosto e meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Tentei me conter, balançando minha cabeça distraidamente, como se a sua notícia não tivesse me afetado.

Todo o tempo, as mesmas palavras giravam na minha mente.

"_... ela já matou antes"._

"_... ela já matou antes"._

_Ela já matou antes!_

Meu primeiro instinto foi de que isso estava errado, que ele tinha de alguma forma recebido por fax a papelada incorreta, e ele precisava que eu o informasse do erro.

Mas quando ele continuou, minha consciência pegou nas palavras que ele falou em pedaços, e ouvi coisas como, "Charlie Swan", "bêbado" e "Calibre 38 Especial". Palavras que indicavam que isto não era um erro.

Eu queria enterrar minha cabeça. Eu queria um momento para permitir que tudo afundasse. Uma série de palavrões estava na ponta da minha língua, na tentativa de impulsionar-se da minha boca, mas eu os segurei de volta como se estivesse algemado pelas responsabilidades do trabalho.

Incapaz de compreender plenamente tudo o que tinha sido dito desde que entrei no escritório, eu o parei e pedi para ele repetir a história que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Quando o Sargento Banner começou, eu vi Bella de pé na cozinha do seu pai, quatro anos antes...

_**Bella POV – 15 anos - **__**Quatro anos atrás**_

"Quando eu voltar, eu pegarei a minha arma, e eu talvez a use... em você, ou em mim".

Eu estava parada na cozinha, olhando para um ponto invisível no chão depois que ele partiu, então eu fui para o meu quarto, derrotada.

Três horas se passaram rapidamente, e eu comecei a ter esperança de que ele não voltaria, que talvez ele dormiria em algum lugar e voltaria uma vez que estivesse sóbrio.

Eu esperava em vão.

Quando deitei na cama, cheia de aspirina para aliviar minha cabeça latejando, ouvi a porta da frente ranger alto.

"Bella, onde diabos você está, garota!" Sua voz soou.

Eu me arrepiei e retive um grito quando enterrei minha cabeça no terror. Os próximos minutos se arrastaram incessantemente enquanto as memórias da minha curta vida passavam pelas minhas pálpebras.

_A primeira e única festa que eu já tinha tido aos dez anos de idade._

_O funeral da minha avó._

_Os inchaços e hematomas que tive de suportar e o jeito que eu estive disfarçando como morta-viva todos os meus anos, tornando-me uma amante da solidão._

Enquanto eu me lembrava desses eventos duros, as próximas palavras do meu pai perfuraram meus ouvidos.

"Eu trouxe a minha maldita arma! Onde você está!"

_Oh Deus..._

Meus olhos se abriram e inundaram com lágrimas. Cada músculo tenso enquanto fiquei deitada em espera, preparando-me para morrer.

Ouvi a minha porta do quarto ser aberta em seguida, e minha pulsação disparou quando a sua risada maníaca encheu o quarto.

"Olhe para mim, Bells." Eu mantive a minha cabeça escondida. "Olhe para mim, porra!"

Eu choraminguei e descobri meu rosto. Com movimentos instáveis, eu olhei para ele, e meus olhos caíram sobre seu revólver calibre 38 sacudindo desajeitadamente no ar. A visão disso me fez congelar, e de repente se tornou a única coisa que existia no universo. Comecei a chorar baixinho.

"Deixe-me lhe dizer algo, Bella." Ele começou, rindo. "Sua mãe esteve fodendo com Phil no ano passado. Mas eu tenho notícias para vocês duas. Eu estive fodendo por aí também, e por muito mais tempo do que um ano".

O fato de ele estar me dizendo isso e não compartilhando com a minha mãe mostrou o seu desequilíbrio bêbado também. Eu estava entorpecida de todos os problemas dos meus pais que eu nem sequer os considerava casados nesse ponto. Mesmo assim, a ousadia do que ele tinha acabado de dizer me bateu forte. Eu tive pouco tempo para refletir sobre isso, porém, antes que ele começasse a falar novamente.

"Então, sua mãe terminou comigo. Não dá a mínima para você também, mas eu ainda tenho um problema porque eu tenho com o que me preocupar".

Ele segurou a arma para cima como se a colocasse em exposição, e um sorriso diabólico ultrapassou seu rosto.

"Isso vai corrigir esse problema".

O pânico transformou minhas feições e torceu minha expressão. Sentei-me quando ele se aproximou, a sua forma turva enquanto as lágrimas nublavam a minha visão.

"Por favor, pai. Não..." Eu implorei em um suspiro quase inaudível.

Eu chorei quando ele atacou-me com um embaralhado descoordenado dos seus pés, mas eu consegui correr para fora do caminho, caindo no chão.

Ele equivocadamente disparou a arma quando aterrou na cama, e uma única bala perfurou a parede sobre a sua cabeça. Eu gritei e cobri meus ouvidos em reação ao som trovejante, não sabendo naquela época qual a trajetória que a bala tomaria.

"Porra!" Ele gritou antes de puxar-se e voltando-se para mim.

Eu encolhi no chão, rastejando para longe dele apoiadas nas minhas mãos.

"Não, pai!" Eu gritei.

Ele veio para mim novamente, mas tropeçou nos meus pés em seu estupor, o que o levou a cair praticamente em cima de mim. Eu podia ver a veia pulsando em seu pescoço enquanto eu continuava lutando o meu caminho para os meus pés.

Era inútil, no entanto. Eu estava presa ao chão, esmagado pelo peso dele, e eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele elevasse a arma na minha cabeça e pintasse as paredes com sangue.

Comecei a experimentar sofrer o que é carinhosamente conhecido como uma 'experiência fora do corpo', superada com o horror do que estava acontecendo comigo.

Quando ele trouxe a arma até ficar ao nível dos meus olhos, eu me vi estender a mão para ela, segurando-a na minha mão em uma tentativa desesperada para ganhar o controle. A luta se seguiu enquanto a raiva, medo e angústia cresciam entre nós.

Comecei a empurrar a arma, segurando o cano com uma mão e seu pulso com a outra. Com lágrimas ainda caindo, eu podia me ouvir gritando, o que, de alguma forma, me deu mais poder. A adrenalina corria em minhas veias e eu estava surpresa com a minha nova força encontrada e minha singeleza de propósito enquanto eu lutava pela minha vida.

O fim da luta veio tão de repente quanto havia começado quando um tiro ecoou e o corpo do meu pai caiu imóvel em cima de mim.

Eu nunca teria certeza de como isso aconteceu, mas, muito provavelmente, ele tinha sido baleado quando eu virei seu pulso, fazendo com que o seu dedo empurrasse o gatilho, enviando a bala em seu peito.

Eu não sabia, no início, qual de nós havia sido atingido, e eu congelei de uma forma que refletia o corpo sem vida do meu pai.

Continuei a sentir as lágrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto enquanto ficava deitado no chão, o peso do meu pai contraindo meus pulmões, fazendo com que meus gritos saíssem em soluços desconfigurados.

"Pai?" Eu calmamente sufoquei.

Ele não respondeu.

Comecei a sentir o calor se expandindo sobre o meu peito e olhei para baixo para ver seu sangue escorrendo pela minha camisa branca.

Foi então que eu soube que meu pai estava morto.

_**Edward POV – **__**De volta ao presente**_

Fui para casa naquela noite sem o meu cinto de segurança, não porque eu tivesse esquecido, mas porque eu, francamente, não dava a mínima. A história que eu tinha ouvido chutou-me na minha bunda, e de repente eu me vi tentando lembrar quais ruas virar.

Não importa quão duro eu tentasse, eu não conseguia juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Bella tinha matado seu pai em legítima defesa e não havia sido processada por isso, mas, ainda assim, eu não podia evitar sentir-me um pouco zangado com ela.

Ela sabia que eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, e ela tinha falado sobre seu pai em mais de uma ocasião. Então, por que ela não compartilhou os detalhes da morte dele?

A maioria diria que ela evitou o assunto porque estava escondendo algo, mas a sua evasão não confirmava a suposição de culpa.

Em vez disso, eu escolhi acreditar que era muito doloroso para ela falar, ou ela simplesmente não confiava em mim ainda. O pensamento do último sendo a razão doeu como o inferno.

Tentei o meu melhor para reunir os pensamentos desordenados na minha cabeça a fim de encontrar alguma aparente clareza quando estacionei meu Volvo na frente do apartamento, mas foi inútil.

Senti-me catatônico e dormente enquanto eu observava apaticamente lugares iluminados dos apartamentos vizinhos enquanto o meu se mantinha escuro.

_Ela deve estar no quarto._

Eu saí do carro, meus olhos fixos no chão e a sombra da minha silhueta lançada pelas lâmpadas da rua. Eu não poderia decidir sobre qualquer palavra para dizer a ela, já que não há palavras suficientes que vêm à mente. As emoções explicitamente diferentes de espanto, mágoa e raiva estavam me dilacerando, fazendo com que a minha expressão fosse indecifrável.

Quando entrei no apartamento, meus olhos imediatamente olharam para o fim do corredor para o quarto de Bella. Sua porta estava ligeiramente aberta, como de costume, e o quarto estava mal iluminado, a única fonte de luz proveniente do pequeno abajur.

Eu não sabia se ficava parado, ou ia até ela. Eu nem sequer parei para analisar isso, e de uma forma que se assemelhava a um amante com o coração partido, caminhei cansadamente até o quarto dela.

Ela estava sentada na cama da mesma maneira que esteve na noite anterior: vestido branco, as pernas esticadas e cruzadas nos tornozelos, costas apoiadas em um travesseiro e um livro na mão.

Eu congelei na porta, mas ela não olhou para cima. Depois de um momento, bati de leve no batente da porta e ela levantou a cabeça.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu de repente perdi o fôlego, sentindo a tensão no meu corpo chegar a um novo nível elevado quando seus olhos reconheceram a minha presença.

"Oh, oi, Edward. Eu não ouvi você entrar, como sempre." Ela disse, despreocupadamente.

Eu abri minha boca inutilmente, mas não respondi.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou com curiosidade.

Mais silêncio. Sua expressão estava ficando preocupada enquanto seus lábios se transformaram em um beicinho, e eu sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

Eu respirei fundo. "Uh, o Sargento Banner disse que poderíamos voltar amanhã ao apartamento para pegar suas coisas. A, uhm, cena do crime foi liberada, então..." Eu parei.

Claramente cética em relação à minha atitude, ela timidamente disse, "Ok. Bom. Isso seria ótimo".

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e desviei meus olhos dos dela.

Ela colocou o livro ao lado dela e se levantou da cama lentamente se aproximando de mim.

"Edward, olhe para mim".

Eu mantive meus olhos para o chão.

"Por favor?" Sua voz suave disse.

Eu sabia que se eu olhasse para ela, eu seria incapaz de controlar a minha língua, e as palavras não ditas e perguntas seriam derramadas da minha boca. Mas eu olhei para ela mesmo assim, já que era inútil tentar negar o seu pedido.

Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu, preocupação evidente em seus olhos.

"O que você está pensando?" Ela perguntou.

Eu me esforcei para manter minha voz controlada quando respondi. "Bella, nós recebemos algumas informações de Phoenix hoje... sobre a morte do seu pai".

Seus olhos caíram em um instante e ela deu um passo para trás. "A morte do meu pai?" Ela sussurrou, atordoada.

Eu balancei a cabeça tristemente. "Sim, eu sei o que aconteceu com ele".

Lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos, ameaçando transbordar, e ela mordeu o lábio com firmeza enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Então, o que você quer que eu diga, Edward?" Ela disse, derrotada. "Você sabe o que eu fiz e agora, eu acho, você me odeia por isso".

Eu franzi a minha testa, espantado pela sua suposição de que eu algum dia a odiaria por se defender.

"Não foi culpa sua. Você _teve_ que matá-lo, Bella, ou ele teria matado você. Como eu poderia te odiar por isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente em confusão. "Então por que você estava tão distante quando você entrou? Eu não entendo".

"Porque eu estou magoado." Respondi sem pensar.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa, Edward." Ela respondeu, frustrada.

"Eu te disse que queria conhecer você, que você pode confiar em mim, mas você ainda escondeu isso de mim, e isso dói".

Ela olhou para mim, incrédula. "Eu não conto a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu. Eu não consigo. É a pior coisa que já aconteceu comigo, e eu não quero reviver isso de novo!"

Suas lágrimas começaram a cair e meu coração se partiu por ela. Somando-se às minhas emoções já conflitantes, o desejo começou a queimar em mim. Eu ainda queria Bella mais do que ninguém. Minha dor por ela era silenciosa, mas poderosa, como flores ansiando pelo sol.

Cheguei mais perto e estendi a mão para ela enquanto ela tentou se afastar. Eu não permiti isso, porém, e coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do rosto dela, encorajando-a a olhar para mim. Ela continuou a fugir do meu olhar intenso, afastando-se até que ela estava a poucos metros da parede atrás dela.

"Bella, você não está me escutando." Eu trouxe uma mão para baixo para envolver em torno da sua cintura. "Eu não quero que você reviva isso novamente. Eu quero que você confie em mim e acredite que não vou machucá-la. Eu quero tão fodidamente aprender tudo sobre você. Mas neste momento, eu sinto que eu não te conheço, e isso me mata".

Esse foi o momento em que ela finalmente retornou meu olhar e levantou seus olhos castanhos para encontrar os meus. Lágrimas ainda os umedeciam, mas eles dançavam com paixão, assim como os meus. Ela serpenteou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou para mais perto enquanto eu apertei mais a sua cintura, mantendo uma mão sobre seu rosto.

"Você está errado, Edward." Ela começou em um sussurro quando nos aproximamos mais. "Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém em toda minha vida conheceu, você olha para mim de uma forma que eu nunca fui olhada antes, e eu confio em você mais do que eu já confiei em alguém".

Eu não consegui me conter por mais tempo e esmaguei minha boca na dela. Ela respondeu com uma quantidade igual de força, puxando meu rosto impossivelmente mais perto. Eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior enquanto demos passos para trás até suas costas serem pressionadas contra a parede.

Eu saboreei o gosto da sua boca, sabendo que era um gosto que ficaria comigo para sempre. Os lábios dela tinham rapidamente se tornado os únicos lábios que eu algum dia queria, e eu gemi em desespero com a ideia de algum dia ficar sem eles.

Que eu poderia possivelmente perdê-la em um segundo só fez o meu desejo por ela muito maior. Eu me encontrei rudemente empurrando Bella contra a parede, provocando gemidos de desejo dela, e ela fervorosamente puxava e enroscava meu cabelo.

Nossos beijos tórridos contra a parede estavam cheios de desejo e desespero, e eu sabia que não poderia segurar minha ânsia de se libertar e o desejo por ela. Eu precisava estar com ela.

Tirei a mão do seu rosto e envolvi meu braço ao redor da sua cintura, usando as duas mãos para agarrá-la a mim. Como se ela pudesse ler a minha mente, ela levantou a perna e a engatou ao redor do meu quadril. Eu agarrei sua coxa, enroscando o tecido do seu vestido na minha mão, e apertei minha ereção latejante contra o calor da sua excitação.

Suavemente, eu quebrei o beijo e me afastei para olhar para ela. Meus olhos, loucos de tesão, perfuraram os dela enquanto eu sem palavras pedia permissão para continuar.

Ela não disse nada. Eu podia ler sua resposta na forma como ela sutilmente se contorcia contra mim e a forma como seus lábios levantaram em um sorriso convidativo.

A troca só durou segundos, mas foi toda a afirmação que eu precisava, e com movimentos rápidos, eu soltei a sua perna e agarrei sua calcinha para puxá-la para baixo e fora do seu corpo. Suas mãos se moveram com urgência enquanto ela desabotoava a minha camisa, em seguida cegamente a jogando de lado. Eu me inclinei para trás e soltei o coldre que abrigava a minha arma do meu cinto e o joguei para o chão.

Colocando as palmas das minhas mãos contra a parede, eu olhava para ela enquanto ela fazia um rápido trabalho de tirar minhas calças. Ela nunca olhou para baixo, encontrando seu caminho com seus dedos. Apenas uma vez ela franziu sua testa em frustração quando algo foi um empecilho, mas ela manteve os olhos presos nos meus o tempo todo.

Antecipação estava me dominando, meu coração batendo forte e minha respiração se tornando cada vez mais rápida a cada clique do zíper. Assim que ela tinha soltado o meu cinto completamente, ela arrancou tanto a minha boxer como as calças para os meus tornozelos, permitindo que a minha agonia se libertasse da sua gaiola.

Sem hesitação, eu a peguei, agarrando a sua bunda em minhas mãos enquanto ele prendeu suas pernas em volta do meu quadril. Eu empurrei para dentro dela, e no instante em que nos juntamos, gemidos altos escaparam dos nossos lábios, e eu senti suas paredes apertadas cerrarem em torno de mim. Eu mantive meus movimentos contidos, mas ainda batendo dentro dela, pressionando-a contra a parede enquanto ela ofegava descontroladamente e jogava a cabeça para trás.

Nenhum de nós falou o tempo todo. Trocamos os nossos sentimentos intensos um pelo outro mantendo um olhar ardente e plantando beijos castos sobre os lábios e pescoço um do outro.

O jeito que ela de repente emaranhou seus dedos em meus cabelos e arqueou suas costas indicou que a sua libertação estava perto, e ela soltou uma série de gemidos quando suas paredes prenderam em cima de mim, fazendo com que meus olhos fechassem e minhas estocadas se tornassem mais urgentes. Quando ela desceu do seu orgasmo, ela enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço enquanto eu rolei meus quadris uma última vez em um impulso frenético e forte, explodindo dentro dela com um gemido gutural.

Fraco e exausto, eu a segurei ali quando calei meus movimentos. O poder do nosso fazer amor foi suficiente para trazer-me à beira do colapso. Quando minha respiração finalmente estabilizou, eu pressionei minha testa no seu ombro.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou humildemente.

Virei minha cabeça para beijar suavemente a pele do seu pescoço. "Sim, eu vou ficar bem".

"Por favor, não me deixe nunca, Edward".

Meus olhos se abriram com as suas palavras e eu me inclinei para trás para olhar para ela com compaixão.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Debrucei-me contra a parede de tijolo fora da delegacia na tarde seguinte, ainda atordoado com o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Outro segredo que assombrava Bella tinha sido revelado, e no meio das minhas emoções caóticas sobre isso, minha atração e desejo por ela haviam superado tudo isso.

A maneira com que fizemos amor foi diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado, e eu sabia que todos os meus encontros anteriores haviam sido frustrados, em comparação com esse.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, fechei meus olhos e fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos enquanto recordava a maneira como Bella era: quente, desinibida, leve como uma pena...

"Você é o Detetive Cullen?"

Meus olhos se abriram com a voz súbita. Olhei à minha direita e vi uma jovem mulher parada ao meu lado. Seu cabelo castanho caindo fracamente pelos seus ombros, e seus olhos verdes estavam ansiosos, quase com medo.

"Sim, sou eu. E você é?"

"Eu sou Jessica. Jessica Stanley".

Ela parou de falar e eu a olhei intrigado.

"Como posso ajudá-la, Sra. Stanley?"

Ela olhou ao redor da área nervosamente, como se para ter certeza que o caminho estava livre e deu um passo a frente.

"Tenho algumas informações... sobre Lauren Mallory".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uaaau, quantos acontecimentos! Descobrimos o que realmente aconteceu com Charlie... e essa primeira vez de Edward e Bella, foi simplesmente... sem palavras! kkkk... agora é esperar pra ver quais são as informações que a Jessica tem..._

_Continuem deixando muitas reviews e talvez semana que vem tenha outro "bônus" pra vc´s... _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. O Reaparecimento

**Capítulo 9 – O Reaparecimento**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

"Tenho algumas informações... sobre Lauren Mallory".

Empurrei-me para longe da parede para encarar Jessica Stanley, atingido pelas suas palavras no instante em que as ouvi. Eu fiquei na frente dela e, apesar do meu comportamento exibir tensão, a declaração que ela tinha acabado de fazer conseguiu trazer uma pitada de esperança para o que já era considerado um caso insolúvel.

Ela é possivelmente a peça que estivemos procurando.

... _E talvez Bella possa finalmente estar segura._

"Você era uma amiga de Lauren?" Eu perguntei, não a reconhecendo como uma das pessoas que já haviam sido entrevistadas sobre o caso.

"Não." Ela respondeu, nervosa.

Um pouco confuso, eu franzi minha testa. "Bem, você a conhecia bem".

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para o chão. "Eu só sabia _dela_".

Havia algo errado sobre as respostas de Jessica. Dentro das aparências, Lauren era uma jovem mulher bem querida e bem conhecida ao redor de Forks. "Saber dela" não necessariamente sugere algo de significativo.

"Mas todos em Forks conheciam Lauren. É uma cidade pequena. Então qual a informação útil que você tem para nós?"

De repente, um desconforto adicional cruzou sua expressão e ela olhou ao redor da área, como uma pessoa que estava com medo de estar sendo observada.

"Eu não vivo em Forks".

Meus braços caíram ao meu lado. Olhei para ela, não mais cético, mas interessado e cada vez mais confuso.

"Okay. Então, de onde você é?"

"Seattle." Ela respondeu.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela questionadoramente. "Lauren era conhecido em Seattle?"

"Sim. Então, se você quer saber o que aconteceu com ela, procure em Seattle." Ela afirmou timidamente.

Esta menina tinha uma história para contar, mas eu sabia que ela não poderia continuar até que estivéssemos dentro da delegacia.

Eu me aproximei e coloquei minha mão casualmente sobre o seu ombro. "Eu preciso que você termine isso lá dentro, para que possamos colocar isso no registro".

Sua expressão ficou alarmada, medo evidente em seus olhos. Eu trouxe a minha mão para baixo e curiosamente observei como o rosto dela caiu e ela começou a se mexer ansiosamente, como se estivesse folheando sua mente para dizer algo.

"Eu não posso. Eu só vim aqui para dizer a você que a resposta está em Seattle." Ela se inclinou para mais perto. "Há certas pessoas que não podem saber que eu vim aqui".

Com isso, ela retirou-se e se afastou, resolvendo não mais falar sobre Lauren e se preparando para sair.

_Eu preciso que ela fodidamente fale!_

"Espere." Eu gritei.

Ela parou e hesitantemente olhou para mim.

"Apenas me dê dez minutos. Você pode permanecer anônima, eu juro. Nós só precisamos de alguns nomes." Tentei convencê-la.

Ela fixou sua atenção no chão enquanto considerava o meu pedido. Ela manteve o corpo angulado para o estacionamento, mas olhou para mim e disse, "Ninguém vai saber que eu falei com você?"

"Ninguém." Eu assegurei a ela.

_**Bella POV**_

Algo estava errado. Eu podia sentir isso. As linhas de preocupação estavam gravadas na testa de Edward quando ele entrou no apartamento naquela noite, e eu imediatamente comecei a me preocupar.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que, embora ele tivesse me segurado nos braços a noite toda depois que fizemos amor, ele agora estava experimentando o remorso e culpa que eu tanto temia.

Eu poderia ter desmoronado em uma poça de exaustão quando ele me afastou e me colocou em meus pés depois do sexo poderoso que tivemos contra a parede. O sentimento de querer desesperadamente rastejar dentro da pele de alguém era algo que eu nunca tinha desejado antes. Senti como se eu estivesse sendo devastada, e isso foi e possivelmente será a única experiência mais erótica da minha vida inteira. Meus humildes encontros com o sexo no passado haviam sido apenas isso - ingênuos e juvenis.

Nada jamais se comparou à força arbitrária com que Edward me segurou a essa parede, a maneira como seus dedos escavaram em minha carne enquanto ele se movia para dentro de mim com tanta paixão.

Trocamos um breve Olá e depois, em uma voz monótona que eu assumi que confirmava meu medo, ele me informou que iríamos para o apartamento de Lauren para pegar minhas roupas e outras coisas. Eu distraidamente concordei, ainda distraída com a ansiedade exibida no seu comportamento.

Mas então, em um movimento inesperado, ele estendeu a mão para mim, em busca da minha mão enquanto ele manteve os olhos presos aos meus. Eu felizmente dei-lhe a minha mão e me aproximei dele até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração agitar o meu cabelo.

Meu corpo já estava reagindo à sua proximidade e eu senti o calor envolver todo o meu ser quando comecei a desejar mais dele.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Ele de repente perguntou, gentilmente.

Eu zombei e sorri. "Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa sobre você".

Ele sorriu também, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de apreensão. "Minha única preocupação é por você. Não se preocupe comigo".

_Sem chance..._

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas ainda me sentia inquieta sobre seu comportamento nervoso. No entanto, eu estava com muito medo de perguntar o que o estava incomodando e meus olhos caíram para o chão quando ele afastou sua mão.

Levantei meu olhar de volta para ele quando senti a picada abrupta, mas agradável, dos seus dedos como fantasmas em toda a minha bochecha. Ele estava me olhando atentamente e eu fiquei hipnotizada, incapaz de desviar o olhar das suas belas orbes esmeralda. Ele fechou a distância entre nós lentamente e seus olhos dançavam com antecipação.

Eu deixei os meus se agitarem fechados e, dentro de segundos, ele colocou seus lábios nos meus. O beijo começou lento e terno enquanto ele gentilmente serpenteava seus braços em volta da minha cintura, e eu descansei minhas mãos contra o seu peito. Enquanto os momentos passavam, comecei a sentir sua urgência na forma como ele estava movendo a sua boca avidamente contra a minha e a maneira com que o seu coração batia forte sob minhas mãos.

Nossas línguas se encontraram e começamos a explorar a boca um do outro, o que enviou um arrepio ondulante pelo meu corpo. Cavei meus dedos em sua camisa e eu senti uma das suas mãos apalpar o tecido na minha cintura. Um silencioso gemido que eu não poderia conter escapou de mim e ele suspirou na minha boca. Ele arrastou sua língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior lentamente antes de retirá-la completamente e quebrar o beijo.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto contentemente deitei minha cabeça contra o seu peito firme e ouvia o ritmo dos seus batimentos cardíacos enquanto estabilizava. Qualquer receio de que ele lamentasse a nossa relação, ou quisesse evocar uma distância entre nós, tinha praticamente desaparecido nos poucos momentos em que os nossos rostos foram pressionados juntos.

Como se ele pudesse ler e sentir meu alívio na maneira que eu esfreguei meu nariz carinhosamente contra ele, ele abaixou a cabeça, beijou o meu cabelo e sussurrou, "Não se preocupe conosco".

Ele manteve um espaço cuidadoso entre nós quando guiou o caminho para o seu carro prata, espreitando para mim com sorrisos calmantes e rindo silenciosamente quando eu corava em resposta.

Uma vez no carro e nossas mãos estando abaixo do nível dos olhos curiosos, ele estendeu a mão e, sem olhar para mim, enlaçou nossos dedos juntos quando ligou o carro, em seguida seguindo pela rua.

Nós dirigimos para o complexo de apartamentos desgastados em silêncio; pensamentos desconhecidos me assolaram enquanto a ansiedade constante iniciou seu ataque em mim enquanto nos aproximávamos do edifício.

De repente, achei difícil respirar.

Eu sabia que ele sentiu isso quando estacionou em frente ao lugar que tinha sido a minha casa por uma semana. Ele olhou para mim se desculpando e apertou minha mão com preocupação, passando uma onda de conforto através de mim.

"Sinto muito ter de pedir para que você entre lá, Bella. Mas eu estarei bem ao seu lado o tempo todo, ok?"

"Eu sei." Eu suguei uma respiração pesada e forcei um sorriso para ele. "Eu posso fazer isso".

Ele me levou para o apartamento às pressas e fechou a porta. Embora eu tivesse acabado de resolver ser forte, o medo tomou conta de mim com tal força que não podia me mover quando entrei na sala de estar. O movimento do ar na sala se tornou tão alto quanto um trem de carga, e uma respiração que eu estive inconscientemente segurando saiu em uma rajada dura.

Eu precisava sair de lá.

Antes que eu pudesse me virar para sair, ou até mesmo vocalizar o meu desejo de fazer isso, os braços de Edward circularam ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me de volta para ele, e eu pude sentir seus lábios em meu ouvido.

"Eu estou bem aqui, Bella. Não tenha medo. Eu não vou soltar você, certo? Eu prometo".

Virei a cabeça para ele, e nossos narizes colidiram.

Rocei meus lábios contra os seus e disse, "Eu confio em você. Agora, vamos simplesmente acabar com isso para que eu possa dar o fora daqui".

Ele me beijou levemente na boca antes de abrir os braços e tomar minha mão na sua para me puxar pelo apartamento em direção ao quarto.

Tentei concentrar todos os meus pensamentos sobre a tarefa para a qual tínhamos vindo, mas isso se tornou cada vez mais difícil quando avistei o feixe de flores murchas que ainda estava em seu vaso no peitoril da janela.

Meus olhos focaram sobre eles e de repente a forma de um homem apareceu por trás deles na janela, me observando. Era ele, o monstro, e ele estava de volta. O pânico familiar e pavor inundaram minhas células.

_Isso não é real, Bella..._

Estremeci e pisquei, então olhei de novo. O homem tinha desaparecido.

Eu me acalmei, apesar do terror que continuava a colocar seu polegar acima da minha espinha, e segui Edward para o quarto. Ele parou quando chegamos à porta e se virou para mim, colocando suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto.

"Bella, você sabe que esta vai ser a parte mais difícil, pisar neste quarto. Apenas fique comigo, e nós vamos fazer isso rápido".

Eu concordei com ele, ainda abalada com o susto, mas resolvida a perseverar. Ele tirou as mãos e mais uma vez apertou uma das minhas firmemente com a sua. Entramos no quarto e meus olhos escanearam a cena.

O sangue que tinha sido expulso do corpo sem vida de Lauren tinha deixado sua marca no feio tapete e meu estômago revirou com a grande mancha marrom. Cobri minha boca para afastar a bile rastejando em seu caminho para a minha garganta.

Quando Edward começou a me levar para o armário, meus olhos caíram sobre o armário contra a parede oposta. A visão do enorme objeto de madeira, minha gaiola temporária, fez meus joelhos cederem... e eu comecei a ver coisas.

Minha mente voltou para a enorme silhueta de um homem, o monstro aterrorizante que parecia estar me observando enquanto eu estava na cozinha naquele dia. Eu podia sentir minha respiração acelerar em pânico.

A sensação da mão de Edward apertando aminha enquanto ele me pedia para ir em frente mal foi registrada enquanto eu estava perdida no meu pesadelo. O quarto começou a girar em torno de mim.

Uma visão de mim fugindo da cozinha e correndo para o quarto, encolhida de terror, foi jogada na minha cabeça a seguir. Eu podia sentir Edward ao meu lado, mas eu não podia me mover. A paralisia tinha assumido os meus membros.

O medo daquele dia me consumia novamente quando ouvi Edward chamar meu nome em uma voz preocupada, mas eu não respondi. Minha cabeça ficou aquecida e eu senti como se grampos estivessem sido colocados contra cada um dos meus templos, caindo sobre a minha cabeça com muita força.

Finalmente, quando eu me vi fechar a porta do armário, prendendo-me lá dentro pelo que parecia uma eternidade, minhas pernas desabaram debaixo dos meus pés.

"Merda!" Eu ouvi Edward gritar freneticamente.

Meu corpo caiu no chão em seus braços enquanto sua voz flutuava para mais longe até que desapareceu completamente.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive inconsciente, mas eu acordei com a sensação sublime de beijos suaves sendo plantados nas minhas bochechas e na minha testa, seguidos pela voz familiar do meu anjo enquanto ele falava comigo suavemente.

"Bella? Bella, você está acordada?"

Meus olhos apertaram fechados antes de flutuarem abertos, e o rosto perfeito, mas abatido, de Edward, encheu minha visão. Eu estava sentada sobre o seu colo enquanto ele me segurava no chão, e eu retornei seu olhar amoroso momentaneamente antes de olhar para o meu entorno.

"Oh, Deus." Eu murmurei uma vez que eu reconheci onde estava.

Ele imediatamente apertou os braços em volta de mim. "Está tudo bem. Eu tenho você." Ele bufou. "Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito por ter que trazê-la aqui. Eu deveria ter esperado, dado a você mais tempo".

Olhei para ele tristemente, consternada que ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo que era a minha fraqueza.

"Não, Edward. Eu sinto muito".

Sua expressão era incrédula. "Pelo que você está se desculpando?"

"Eu deveria ter sido mais forte. Comecei a ver e lembrar de coisas daquele dia que podem ser úteis, mas então eu simplesmente... desmaiei".

"Você tem que parar de se desculpar pelas suas reações. Eu deveria ter sabido que você não seria capaz de lidar com voltar aqui tão cedo. A culpa é minha".

Eu queria que ele parasse de se castigar. Ele era a pessoa mais carinhosa e cativante que eu já havia encontrado, e eu o queria de uma forma que eu nunca tinha desejado alguém antes.

"Talvez isso não seja culpa de ninguém. De acordo?" Eu ofereci.

Um sorriso caloroso veio aos lábios e ele acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Ele me moveu em seu colo, posicionando-me de uma forma para que eu estivesse sentada mais ereta.

"Você acha que está tudo certo continuar? Ou você quer que eu apenas a carregue para fora daqui?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça levemente. "Eu não sei. Eu quero tentar lembrar o que eu consigo, mas acho que poderia ser mais fácil fazer isso se você me abraçasse".

Ele esfregou seu rosto no meu cabelo, ganhando um suspiro contente de mim. "Eu não vou deixar você, Bella".

Fechei meus olhos.

"Mas eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa, já que você quer tentar lembrar." Ele disse.

Eu hesitei por um momento, em seguida, nervosamente balancei a cabeça, cumprindo com o seu pedido.

"Lauren alguma vez falou sobre Seattle, ou quaisquer atividades ilegais em que ela poderia estar envolvida?"

Olhei para ele com espanto. "Não. Ela nunca falou sobre Seattle, e eu nunca a vi fazer nada que eu chamaria de ilegal. Por quê?"

"Então, você nunca a ouviu talvez falar com alguém de forma questionável, no telefone ou pessoalmente?"

De repente, lembrei-me de um dos sonhos que eu tive desde que eu tinha ficado com Edward. Meus pensamentos reverteram para aquela noite em que ela falou com raiva para a pessoa ao telefone sobre "dez por cento" e "sendo enganada pelo seu corte." Lembrei-me do copo sendo jogado e eu varrendo os cacos do chão.

Enquanto uma pontada de náuseas torceu em meu estômago, eu retransmiti este evento trivial para ele, mas eu não esperava a resposta que isso extrairia dele.

Ele me olhou com profunda curiosidade. "Ela disse o nome da pessoa com quem ela estava falando?"

"Não." Respondi simplesmente.

"Maldição." Ele sussurrou e desviou o olhar pensativamente, uma linha dura formando em sua testa.

"Edward, o que está acontecendo?"

"Acho que todos nós vamos precisar fazer uma viagem a Seattle em breve. Tivemos algumas informações hoje sobre Lauren, e Newton e eu vamos ter que conversar com algumas pessoas de lá".

"Mas você disse 'todos nós vamos'. Isso significa que eu vou com vocês?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha em Forks. Se o que nos foi dito é verdade, então você pode estar em perigo".

_Perigo?_

Minha frequência cardíaca pulou com as suas palavras e minhas mãos começaram a tremer. "Você quer dizer que alguém pode vir atrás de mim? Quem?"

"Eu não sei ainda, mas vamos descobrir. Eu prometo." Ele apertou ainda mais em torno de mim, provando a validade de suas palavras.

Inclinei-me nele, procurando a tranquilidade da sua proximidade. Ele começou a esfregar círculos nas minhas costas enquanto me puxou com mais força contra o seu corpo. Eu plantei um pequeno beijo no seu pescoço e sorri quando senti uma onda de tremor através dele. Ele apertou suas mãos contra mim quando esfreguei sua pele macia com a ponta do meu nariz e inalei o cheiro sutil do seu perfume que ainda se agarrava ao seu corpo.

Eu continuei a arrastar meus lábios ao longo do comprimento do seu pescoço e soltei um gemido ofegante quando senti a protuberância crescente da sua excitação pressionando firmemente na parte externa da minha coxa. Ele começou a respirar em ofegadas superficiais e, em uma jogada desleal que eu sabia que prometeria apenas frustração, movi meus quadris para mais perto dele, necessitando sentir sua dureza empurrada ainda mais contra mim.

Ele ficou tenso com os meus movimentos e suas mãos desceram até agarrar meus quadris.

"Isso não é legal, Bella." Ele respirou em um sussurro.

O som da sua voz excitada enviou um formigamento pela minha espinha, e eu apenas respondi com, "Desculpe".

Ele inalou fortemente e inclinou a cabeça para trás para me olhar nos olhos.

"Por mais que eu gostaria de continuar, este não é exatamente o melhor lugar para isso. Eu quero te levar para casa e para o quarto".

Meus olhos dançaram com as suas palavras, a antecipação brotando dentro de mim. Enquanto minhas bochechas queimavam vermelhas, eu continuei para levantar do colo de Edward, mas então a realidade da situação me bateu mais uma vez.

Senti o peso de onde eu estava e levou cada grama de força que eu tinha para evitar o pânico pairando sobre a minha cabeça e recolher minhas coisas com eficiência suficiente para nos tirar de lá em dez minutos.

Mais uma vez, mantivemos nossa distância enquanto caminhávamos para o carro, mas quando entramos, ele enroscou seus dedos com os meus.

"Bem, considerando tudo, eu diria que foi marginalmente bem sucedida." Ele disse, alegre.

"Sim, eu suponho que o meu pequeno surto poderia ter sido pior".

Ele apertou minha mão e riu.

"Então, onde eu vou ficar enquanto você estiver fazendo a sua investigação em Seattle?" Eu perguntei.

Seus lábios curvaram para cima em um meio sorriso. "Parece que você vai conhecer a minha família mais cedo do que eu pensava".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Porque raios o Edward não podia ir buscar as coisas sozinho eu não tenho ideia... mas... eu já sei quem é o assassino muhahahaha, que divertido isso._

_Bjinhos byeee_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Eu ainda não sei quem é o assassino! Tenho meu suspeito, mas acho que estou errada! Kkkk_

_Continuem deixando muitas reviews e o próximo cap. virá na sexta! Bjs!_


	10. A Entrevista

**Capítulo 10 – A Entrevista**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Pisar no apartamento de Edward era sempre como pisar em algum tipo de santuário pessoal para mim. O cheiro do mundo de Edward que se agarrava no ar se estabelecia em mim e me fazia sorrir. O almíscar da sua colônia. O sabão para roupa que supostamente imitava o cheiro de uma brisa de montanha.

Essas coisas foram se tornando maravilhosamente familiares para mim, permitindo-me esquecer o que tinha acabado de ocorrer no apartamento assombrado de Lauren.

Eu o segui pela porta da frente. Imediatamente após entrar, a tensão sexual resplandeceu e penetrou em linha reta até meus ossos.

Ele agarrou minha mão. Começamos em direção ao quarto que eu agora considerava meu, meu coração disparando violentamente em meu peito.

Ele nunca olhou para mim enquanto caminhávamos. Seu rosto estava escondido da vista, mas eu podia ouvi-lo exalar longas respirações instáveis. Eu queria sorrir ou mesmo rir, libertar alguma da expectativa que eu estava segurando cativa dentro de mim.

Fiquei em silêncio, saboreando a intensidade tranquila que nos rodeava.

Chegamos à porta de entrada para o quarto e ele parou. Quando ele se virou para olhar para mim, vi que ele usava um meio sorriso sexy que fez subir arrepios na minha pele. Minhas bochechas já queimando começaram a incendiar um vermelho mais profundo.

_Sua beleza é tão afiada como uma faca,_ pensei para mim mesma, relembrando uma linha similar que eu tinha lido em um livro uma vez.

Ele manteve seus olhos ardentes presos nos meus quando puxou minha mão e andou para trás, puxando-me para o quarto. Estava escuro. As muitas estrelas que cobriam o céu e a lua brilhante forneciam a única luz que era necessária.

A parte de trás dos seus joelhos bateu no pé da cama e ele rapidamente sentou-se na beirada. Parei na frente dele, colocando minhas coxas entre as dele.

Ele estendeu a mão para o cós das calças pretas de yoga que ele tinha comprado para mim e, com um sorriso torto, deslizou-a por cima do meu quadril, levando minha calcinha de renda preta com ela.

Uma vez que elas caíram aos meus joelhos, ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e traçou os dedos da outra mão em toda a umidade sedosa entre as minhas pernas. Uma respiração gemida saiu dos meus lábios e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás quando seus dedos entraram em contato com meu clitóris latejante.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella." Ele disse através de respirações estranguladas. "Perfeita".

Minhas mãos teceram desajeitadamente através do seu cabelo. Eu puxei quando ele passou a deslizar um dedo, depois dois, três dentro de mim. A sensação dos seus dedos empurrando profundamente em minha fenda fez minhas pernas fracas e meu corpo ansiar para ele fazer amor comigo.

Eu nunca poderia imaginar que isso seria desta forma, ser desejada e querida, apesar do meu passado conturbado. Sua respiração tornou-se irregular e meu nome escapou dos seus lábios mais de uma vez quando ele bateu com seus dedos em mim mais forte. Seu polegar pressionou ansiosamente contra a minha protuberância.

Eu gritei e teria gozado completamente se ele não tivesse puxado a mão.

Eu trouxe minha cabeça para baixo para olhar para ele. Seus olhos verdes estavam em chamas, queimando com desejo.

Observei quando ele colocou os dedos na sua boca, provando-os. Seus olhos cheios de fogo e necessidade, um gemido baixo escapando dos seus lábios. A onda de calor percorreu-me, imitando a reação dele. Inclinando para a frente, ele plantou beijos suaves ao longo das minhas coxas, meu estômago, meus ossos do quadril.

"Eu quero você." Ele sussurrou contra a pele da minha coxa.

Sua voz terna, pingando com paixão, me fez estremecer, e a única palavra coerente que eu poderia sussurrar era "por favor".

Com isso, ele estendeu a mão para a barra da minha camisa e eu o ajudei a puxá-la sobre a minha cabeça. Soltei meu sutiã e o joguei de lado. Empurrei minhas calças ainda mais para baixo e as deixei cair no chão. E então eu estava nua na frente dele. Pálida e pequena, mas era eu, tudo que eu tinha para oferecer.

Ele olhou para mim com admiração, e eu desviei meus olhos, corando um profundo vermelho carmesim porque eu sabia que ele achava que eu era bonita. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que alguém tinha me olhado com adoração como ele estava bem ali. Eu queria bloquear o momento passado e mantê-lo comigo para sempre.

_Apesar do mundo e toda a sua feiúra, bem aqui, agora, eu sou bonita._

Ele me puxou para deitar em cima dele, e eu montei em sua cintura. Abri os botões da sua camisa e corri minhas mãos sobre o seu corpo. Seus olhos vibraram enquanto eu beijava a pele do seu peito nu e estendi minha mão em suas calças para senti-lo. Um gemido suave escapou de mim quando agarrei seu comprimento duro como pedra, forçando uma corrente de umidade se acumulando entre as minhas pernas.

No momento em que envolvi meus dedos em torno dele e comecei a acariciar seu pênis, ele soltou uma respiração pesada. Puxando-me pela minha cintura, ele me rolou até que eu estava completamente debaixo dele.

"Eu vou fazer amor com você do jeito que eu deveria ter feito da primeira vez." Ele disse carinhosamente quando se estabeleceu entre as minhas coxas. Meu coração apertou com as suas palavras e, naquele momento único, eu o queria de uma forma que eu nunca quis nada na minha vida.

Ele se sentou e recostou-se nos calcanhares para retirar sua camisa. Suas mãos brincavam sobre o meu corpo como um sussurro enquanto seus olhos apreciavam a minha forma nua, deitada e pronta para ele. Eu estava em agonia. A maneira como ele me olhava com tanta ternura, ainda que com o fervor de um leão pronto para atacar sua presa, deixou-me louca de tesão. Ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria.

Ele se inclinou mais para trás, desafivelando e tirando suas calças e boxer rapidamente antes de voltar para mim. Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e senti a dureza do seu eixo quando roçou o meu clitóris dolorido. Minhas costas arquearam em resposta. Nós gememos ao mesmo tempo, e ele revirou seus quadris em mim enquanto eu levantei os meus, contorcendo-me contra ele.

Ele olhou para mim então, e seu olhar era intenso, focado.

_Eu preciso de você dentro de mim._

Embora as palavras não foram ditas, ele podia ver o desejo em meus olhos. Antes que eu tivesse que continuar com o meu implorar em silêncio, ele empurrou-se entre as minhas dobras molhadas, enchendo-me completamente. Eu ofeguei, em seguida sua boca estava na minha.

Nossa línguas se encontraram e se misturaram, massageando uma à outra enquanto ele começou com estocadas lentas e delicadas. Segurei seus ombros rudemente, puxando-o para mim e derretendo em seus braços. Era como se eu nunca pudesse estar perto o suficiente dele.

Ele tocou meu rosto, beijou minhas pálpebras e respirou fortemente contra o meu pescoço. Ele agarrou meu peito na palma da sua mão, rolando o mamilo, em seguida, arrastou sua boca para ele. Minhas costas arquearam e eu gemi quando ele provocou meu pico duro com a sua língua e o roçou com seus dentes.

Os movimentos dos seus quadris estavam se tornando mais urgentes enquanto ele batia repetidamente contra a minha pélvis. Respirações quentes sopravam no meu rosto. Seus olhos esmeralda seguravam os meus, e eu cavei meus dedos em suas costas quando a repentina sensação do meu orgasmo percorreu meu corpo. Cada célula se tornou viva. Meus gemidos de prazer encherem o quarto quando todos os músculos tencionaram, minhas paredes apertaram e convulsionaram em torno dele.

Suas estocadas se tornaram incrivelmente mais fervorosas e eu não pude deixar de empurrar meus quadris contra ele, querendo que a sua libertação combinasse com a minha. Um momento depois, suas mãos seguraram meus quadris, segurando-me lá. Eu o senti se contorcer dentro de mim. Meus dedos entrelaçaram no seu cabelo, e eu recheei seu pescoço com beijos enquanto ele gemia e batia dentro de mim uma última vez.

Nós não dormimos naquela noite. Ficamos acordados, nos deleitando em um quase constante pôr do sol enquanto ficamos deitados lado a lado, nossas pernas entrelaçadas.

Seus dedos levemente deslizaram sobre a minha caixa torácica e acariciaram meus seios, deixando meus mamilos duros e eretos. A sensação dos seus dedos enviou um arrepio através de mim.

"Como você acha que sua família vai se sentir sobre mim?"

Ele manteve os olhos fechados e suspirou. "Da mesma forma que eu, eles vão amar você." Ele parou e olhou para mim. "Nós apenas não podemos contar a eles sobre nós. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, totalmente aceitando que essa relação deveria ser mantida em segredo, até mesmo da sua família. Independentemente de eles me aceitarem ou não, eu ainda não poderia comprometer nada, especialmente a carreira de Edward.

Ele me segurou mais perto e eu sorri para ele. "Eu entendo".

_**Edward POV**_

A viagem para Seattle foi consideravelmente tranquila, mas reveladora, no entanto. Newton seguiu em seu carro atrás de nós e eu dirigi o meu Volvo. Enquanto ficamos de mãos dadas, Bella e eu conversamos sobre nossos sentimentos um pelo outro, mas eu não consegui dizer a ela que eu a amava, mesmo que naquele momento eu sabia que eu amava. Ela não disse que me amava também. Era um sentimento não familiar para mim, já que eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes. O curto período de tempo que eu conhecia Bella tinha sido um turbilhão de acontecimentos dramáticos que me deixaram mais próximo dela do que eu jamais havia sido com alguém em toda a minha vida. Tanto quanto eu queria dizer a ela, eu me lembrei que tinha sido menos de uma semana, e era muito cedo para dizer _'eu te amo'_. Em vez disso, nós nos expressamos através dos nossos medos do que poderia acontecer naquele dia.

"Estou com medo, Edward." Ela disse.

"Não tenha medo. Eu sei o que estou fazendo".

Ela me olhou com preocupação em seus olhos. "Eu só não quero perder você".

Dei um aperto em sua mão para reconfortá-la. "Você não vai. Mas eu tenho que falar com esse cara porque eu não quero perder você também".

Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo e ela virou a cabeça para olhar pela janela. "É só que... eu sei o que é ver alguém sair e me perguntar se eles algum dia voltarão".

Eu nunca teria certeza de a quem ela estava se referindo, mas supus que ela estava falando do abandono da sua mãe.

Eu não gostava quando ela dizia coisas assim. Partia o meu coração a cada vez. Através destas afirmações vagas, eu aprendia sobre a sua vida e sentia as emoções dos eventos que eu não tinha experimentado. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de ela temendo pela minha vida, ou se perguntando se eu a machucaria, ou desapareceria, assim como todos os outros em sua vida tinham feito. Eu nunca poderia trazer a ela tanta dor. Mesmo que o meu trabalho envolvesse muitos riscos, eu faria malditamente o meu melhor para sempre estar lá para ela. Eu trouxe as nossas mãos entrelaçadas para cima e beijei carinhosamente os nós dos seus dedos.

"Bella, olhe para mim".

Ela olhou.

"Eu não vou desaparecer para você, mas eu tenho que protegê-la. Não importa o que aconteça".

Alívio tomou conta de mim quando seus lábios subiram em um sorriso desajeitado que eu tanto amava.

"Sim, eu sei." Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe comigo".

Eu sorri para ela e decidi mudar de assunto para algo mais alegre.

"Então, o que é uma coisa que você amava fazer quando era mais jovem, você sabe, para se divertir?"

"Um..." Ela pensou por um momento. "Eu adorava tomar maratonas de banhos." Ela disse com uma risada.

Eu olhei para ela, divertindo-me com sua resposta. "Você gostava de tomar banho?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ninguém nunca me incomodava quando eu me trancava no banheiro".

Seu tom ainda era brincalhão, mas meu sorriso desapareceu. Foi outra declaração que quebrou meu coração um pouco.

Chegamos à grande casa de três andares dos meus pais e eu fui até a SUV de Newton para lhe dizer que eu já estaria de volta.

"Faça isso rápido, novato." Disse o imbecil.

Eu o ignorei, mesmo que eu quisesse estrangulá-lo um pouco com a brega gravata florida que ele usava sobre uma camisa branca lisa de botões.

_Por que diabos ele está usando uma gravata, de qualquer maneira?_

Eu casualmente levei Bella até a porta, resistindo à vontade de alcançar a mão dela para não dar uma dica a Newton. Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha. Bella virou a cabeça em minha direção e trocamos sorrisos calmantes um com o outro exatamente quando a porta se abriu. Minha mãe estava diante de nós, linda como sempre. Seu cabelo caramelo brilhando ao sol.

"Edward!" Ela exclamou, seus olhos se iluminando.

"Oi, mãe." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Que bom ver você! Estou supondo que esta é Bella?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, olhando para a garota de pé ao meu lado.

"Uh, sim. Bella, esta é a minha mãe, Esme".

Bella abriu um grande sorriso e estendeu a mão. "Oi. Prazer em conhecê-la".

Minha mãe pegou a mão de Bella calorosamente. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Entrem".

Ela se moveu para o lado, o que nos permitiu entrar no saguão.

Deixei Bella ir primeiro e, quando passei pela minha mãe, eu calmamente perguntei, "Você não convidou todos, não é?"

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ela pudesse, eu ouvi alguém gritar, "Irmãozinho!"

Revirei os olhos e ri, reconhecendo a voz retumbante do meu irmão, Emmett.

A expressão da minha mãe era divertida, mas continha uma pitada de simpatia. "Desculpe, Edward. Eles meio que se convidaram." Ela riu levemente.

Acenei para ela, deixando-a saber que não era grande coisa e mudando a minha atenção de volta para Bella, que estava ansiosamente parada ao meu lado. Observei a sua expressão nervosa com consternação, e minha mão doía para segurar a dela. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi tranquilizá-la com um sorriso e levá-la para a sala onde o resto da minha família esperava.

Todos estavam sentados em três sofás que adornavam a sala de estar impecável. Todos, exceto Emmett, que se aproximou de nós primeiro.

Meu irmão mais velho me puxou para um abraço apertado. "Então, você finalmente decidiu parar e dizer olá, hein?"

Eu ri. "Mais ou menos. Eu só vim deixar Bella para o dia para que eu possa fazer algum trabalho. Bella, este é Emmett".

"Oi, Bella." Ele disse alegremente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Ela respondeu educadamente.

O resto do grupo se levantou e se juntou a nós. Meu pai, tipo homem de negócios, mas sinceramente amável, apresentou-se em seguida, dando as boas-vindas a ela e a instruindo a "sentir-se em casa". Jasper, meu alto e reservado cunhado, cumprimentou-a com um olá tranquilo e amigável. Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett e irmã gêmea de Jasper, deu um simples "oi" em sua forma elevada. Bella balançou prontamente todas as mãos, afastando o seu desconforto em estar no meio do grande grupo.

Ela estendeu a mão para a minha pequena irmã, Alice, depois de trocar apresentações com ela. Mas, ao invés de aceitar a mão de Bella, Alice suavemente a puxou para um abraço, dizendo, "Não há necessidade de apertos de mão. Estou feliz em conhecê-la!"

Eu podia ver que Bella ficou atordoada com o gesto repentino e, por um instante, ela congelou. Alice tinha uma tendência a ser um pouco dominadora, às vezes.

Então Bella sorriu e deu um tapinha de leve nas costas de Alice. "Obrigada." Ela disse.

Todos nós rimos do usual avanço da minha irmã, não surpresos em nada que ela seria tão rápido para abraçar um estranho.

Minha mãe então ofereceu a ela uma bebida e a convidou para sentar-se. Eu balancei a cabeça encorajadoramente para Bella e vi como ela se estabeleceu com a minha família enquanto eu inclinava para trás, sabendo que eu precisava sair, mas não querendo. Ela parecia confortável o suficiente, mas sair sem abraçá-la, beijá-la, prometer a ela mais uma vez que eu ficaria bem estava lentamente me dilacerando por dentro.

A conversa da minha família encheu a sala. Eu estava à beira de virar para a porta da frente quando Bella bruscamente virou na minha direção, e nós trancamos nossos olhos. O som de todos falando desapareceu dos meus ouvidos. Seu olhar poderoso continha tanto amor que o meu pulso acelerou em resposta. Eu fiz o meu melhor para corresponder seu olhar, mostrando a ela tanto amor e confiança que pude com os meus olhos.

Ela não sorriu, mas ela não precisava. O olhar em seus olhos foi o suficiente para me obrigar a avançar, para que eu pudesse fazer o trabalho, saber mais informações, e depois voltar para ela.

"É isso?" Mike Newton perguntou quando estávamos do outro lado da rua da casa que Jessica Stanley tinha apontado para nós durante o interrogatório.

"Este é o lugar onde ela disse que o cara estava." Respondi.

"Mas ela disse que não tinha certeza se ele estava diretamente envolvido, certo?"

"Certo".

A casa era velha, desgastada pela idade. Tinta branca estava lascada em todos os lugares, o teto estava cedendo; não é um lugar em que você gostaria de estar preso durante uma tempestade.

"Que monte de merda." Newton comentou quando viu a casa em ruínas.

Eu ri. "Você está certo sobre isso".

Subimos para a varanda. A primeira coisa que vi foi a câmera de segurança situada acima da porta da frente, apontando para nós. Trocamos um olhar conhecedor.

_Sim, drogados vivem aqui._

Bati na porta e fomos recebidos com alguns momentos de silêncio. Assim que eu estava começando a me perguntar se havia alguém em casa, a porta se abriu e diante de nós estava um confuso garoto loiro que não poderia ser muito mais velho do que 18 anos.

Uma infinidade de emoções me inundou com a visão dele. Tentei bloquear a raiva imediata e suspeita que queimava dentro de mim enquanto eu ficava cara a cara com o homem que poderia ser uma ameaça à vida de Bella.

Surpreendentemente para nós, ele nos deixou entrar com um pouco de receio. Nós abertamente nos anunciamos como Detetive Cullen e Detetive Newton, mas isso não pareceu perturbá-lo. Poderíamos também ter sido dois caras que ele via todos os dias. Nós seguimos atrás dele quando ele passeou pela casa usando um sorriso astuto que me fez pensar que ele tinha um ego de grandes dimensões.

Ele apontou um sofá para nos sentarmos enquanto tínhamos a nossa conversa, e de onde eu estava sentado, eu podia ver claramente uma nervosa Jessica Stanley encostada no balcão da cozinha. Ela estava brincando com uma maçã e olhando fixamente para o chão.

"Então, o que posso fazer por vocês?" O garoto perguntou.

Newton estava pronto, com um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

"Bem, antes de tudo, o seu primeiro nome é James... e seu sobrenome é Dye?"

"Você já me perguntou isso uma vez." Ele disse sarcasticamente.

"É uma questão simples. Você não deve ter um problema em respondê-la novamente".

Ele bufou. "Sim, meu nome é James Dye".

"Você conhece uma garota com o nome de Lauren Mallory?"

Ele pegou a pergunta de uma maneira indiferente. "Sim, eu a conhecia. Ela era muito bem conhecida por aqui".

"Ela 'era' muito bem conhecida? Então, você sabe que ela foi assassinada cinco noites atrás".

"Eu ouvi sobre isso." Ele respondeu.

"Como?" Perguntei rapidamente.

"Como eu disse, ela era conhecida por aqui".

"O que você quer dizer com isso exatamente?" Newton perguntou.

"Quero dizer, ela fazia negócios nesta área".

"Ok, de que tipo de negócio estamos falando?"

"O negócio de venda. Eu sei que ela vendeu para alguns caras".

"E você está falando sobre drogas, certo?" Eu fui direto ao ponto. Grande parte disto, já havíamos aprendido com o interrogatório de Jessica.

"Sim, Lauren era apenas uma ferramenta para algumas pessoas. É mais comum do que vocês, policiais, sabem." James disse em um tom espertinho.

"Ela vendia para você, James?" Newton perguntou, incisivamente.

Esperamos a sua resposta e ele se inclinou para trás, sorrindo. "Eu não estou envolvido nesse negócio em particular, senhor".

Eu olhei para ele, a raiva queimando dentro de mim. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo. "Então, você está dizendo que se nós revistássemos este lugar, que não encontraríamos nenhum tipo de droga? Talvez alguma maconha, cocaína, comprimidos de algum tipo?"

"Vá em frente e olhe. Vocês não vão encontrar nada." Ele disse, sério. "Além disso, eu já lhe disse, eu não estou envolvido nessa merda".

"Então você sabe quem está".

"Há um monte de gente por aqui com quem Lauren se misturou. Poderia ter sido qualquer um. Boa sorte para encontrar alguém que vai falar com vocês, no entanto".

Este cara ou estava diretamente envolvido, sabia quem estava envolvido, ou simplesmente estava mantendo o silêncio para que ele não fosse vítima da mesma sorte que Lauren Mallory. Nós não estávamos prontos para desistir ainda, no entanto.

"Você ouviu sobre qualquer emprego ou qualquer trabalho particular que foi mal? Ou você pode pensar em qualquer razão pela qual ela pode ter sido morta?"

Ele deu de ombros, claramente sem intenção em responder a pergunta completamente. "Talvez ela simplesmente não fosse mais de qualquer utilidade".

Ele não nos daria nada, e não tínhamos nada para usar contra ele. Saímos pela porta da frente nada mais sábios do que quando entramos. Eu estava além de frustrado. Desespero seria o termo mais adequado para descrever o meu estado de espírito à medida que atravessamos o gramado para nossos carros.

"Cullen." Eu ouvi em um sussurro alto.

Eu girei minha cabeça ao redor para ver Jessica Stanley encostada ao lado da casa em um espaço estreito ao lado da casa ao lado. Newton não a tinha ouvido, e eu gritei para ele ir em frente, inventando uma desculpa que eu tinha deixado cair algo na varanda. Tomei o meu tempo, observando quando ele se afastou da calçada e foi descendo a rua. Aproximei-me de Jessica, e seu rosto continha a usual expressão de preocupação com a qual eu estava muito familiarizado.

"Tenho algo para dizer a você." Ela disse rapidamente.

"Jessica, eu não posso falar com você assim. Se você tiver mais informações, venha me encontrar na delegacia".

Eu me virei, e ela agarrou meu braço com força. "Espere!" Eu parei no meu caminho, levemente surpreso com sua brusquidão. "Se eu desaparecer de novo tão cedo, eles estarão em cima de mim. Eu tenho que dizer agora".

Suspirei e cedi. "Ok, tudo bem. O que você sabe?"

"Eu ouvi James conversando com alguém no telefone hoje. Alguém que sabe o que Lauren estava fazendo".

"Você entendeu o nome?"

"Não".

Eu bufei, irritado. "Então o que eu devo fazer com isso, Jessica? Preciso de um nome, qualquer coisa para seguir em frente".

"Tudo o que sei é que foi alguém em Forks. Alguém em Forks era um cliente de Lauren".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Cada vez as coisas ficam mais misteriosas nessa história... alguma suspeita de quem seja o cliente em Forks? Eu tinha uma suspeita do assassino, mas agora já estou completamente em dúvida!_

_Percebi que vc´s estão "relaxando" com as reviews agora que postei dois capítulos por semana, entããããão... só haverá "bônus" na semana que vem se tiver bastante review!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. O Número

**Capítulo 11 – O Número**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Então lá estava eu, entre a família de Edward, observando-os e tomando chá. Senti uma tristeza se apoderar de mim enquanto os observei rir e tendo interesse na vida uns dos outros. Era algo que eu nunca tive, nunca conheci. Mas, de uma maneira, eu estava feliz de finalmente ver o que significava realmente amar seus filhos. Isso me fez sorrir, apesar da preocupação que estava causando estragos em meus nervos.

Edward tinha saído, mas meus pensamentos ainda estavam fixos nele. Eu estava com medo, além do medo, que eu não o veria novamente. Expressei o meu medo a ele quando fizemos a viagem para Seattle, e então eu disse a ele que ficaria bem. O que era uma mentira, é claro. Eu só disse isso para o seu benefício. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer e não precisava se preocupar comigo. Mas não saber exatamente para onde ele estava indo e não conhecer as pessoas que ele encontraria lá me deixaram louca com a ansiedade.

E eu não pude abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo antes de ele sair. Em vez disso, eu só fui capaz de olhar para ele, e comuniquei os meus pensamentos através de um olhar. Ele olhou de volta, e o nosso amor não dito refletiu nos olhos um do outro. Pelo menos eu sabia que eu o amava. Com base no que suas orbes esmeralda me disseram naquele momento, eu tive a sensação de que ele também me amava.

Com os meus olhos, eu disse a ele para ter cuidado e voltar para mim rapidamente. Que eu o amava e precisava dele na minha vida. A conversa da sua família se dissipou por completo e ficou silêncio ao redor de mim. Eu nunca teria certeza se alguém notou a nossa troca, mas eu não me importava naquele momento.

A única pessoa que existia no mundo era Edward.

E depois que ele saiu, a ausência dele foi sentida imediatamente. Eu nunca havia rezado antes, mas eu rezei então.

_Deus, por favor, traga-o de volta..._

Fiquei sentada pelos próximos momentos com a sua família e tentei me acalmar. Meus lábios seguraram um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu ouvia suas conversas alegres e perguntas respondidas.

"Então, Bella, você está gostando do Noroeste do Pacífico? Edward disse que você é de Phoenix." Esme perguntou.

"É bonito aqui. Eu amo todas as árvores." Respondi.

Dr. Cullen então perguntou, "Você está pensando em ir para a faculdade, ou você está apenas tentando fugir do deserto?" Ele sorriu, e tinha os dentes mais brancos que eu já vi.

"Um, eu estou mais para simplesmente tentar fugir." Eu disse tristemente.

O clima na sala mudou quando as palavras caíram da minha boca. Essa foi a coisa errada a dizer. Percebi isto instantaneamente. A atmosfera que tinha sido alegre e leve era agora melancólica. Uma rápida olhada ao redor da sala revelou suas expressões de compaixão, ainda que curiosas. Ninguém me pediu para elaborar, e por isso eu estava agradecida. Mas os seus olhares perplexos me deixaram desconfortável, e eu tomei um gole do meu chá.

Alívio tomou conta de mim quando Jasper falou e perguntou ao Dr. Cullen algo que eu mal registrei em minha mente. Ele me lançou um olhar de soslaio e eu silenciosamente o agradeci com um sorriso por tirar a atenção de cima de mim. O foco de todos foi desviado para outros lugares, e eu soltei um suspiro pesado, tentando relaxar.

"Bella!" Alice disse de repente.

Ela me assustou, e minha mão já trêmula sacudiu, fazendo com que o gelo tilintasse no meu copo.

Ela sentou no sofá ao meu lado. "Você está gostando ficar com o meu irmão? Ele é um relaxado, não é?" Ela perguntou com uma risada.

Abri minha boca para responder, mas então ouvi. "Oh, sim, esse meu irmão não acertou você ainda?" Emmett perguntou com uma voz brincalhona.

Isto foi seguido pelo som da mão de Rosalie dando um tapa na nuca de Emmett. "Cale a boca, você é anormalmente irritante! Você não pode lhe perguntar isso!"

Emmett riu. "Por que não? É uma pergunta legítima. Quero dizer, ele está sozinho em seu apartamento com uma garota. É só uma questão de tempo".

Meus olhos arregalaram por um segundo, então eu olhei para o chão. Ele estava brincando. Eu sabia disso. Mas era difícil esconder o meu desconforto com a 'discussão', já que ele estava basicamente certo. Mexi meus dedos no meu lugar e tomei outro gole do meu copo.

"Não, não é." Alice interrompeu. "Edward é sempre muito focado em seu trabalho para se preocupar com uma namorada".

"Exatamente. Eu não acho que qualquer coisa pode distraí-lo agora. Ele está apenas começando a sua carreira." Jasper acrescentou.

Eu nunca tive a chance de falar, o que para mim estava bem. Eu nervosamente olhei ao redor da sala, forçando um sorriso em uma tentativa de afastar a minha apreensão. Esme e o Dr. Cullen pareciam estar se divertindo com toda a troca.

"Eu concordo com Rosalie... exceto a parte do 'anormalmente irritante'." Dr. Cullen disse, e todos riram.

Alice voltou sua atenção para longe do grupo e de volta para mim. Com uma voz baixa, significando que era apenas para eu ouvir, ela disse, "Mas, sério, Edward é o cara mais determinado que eu conheço. Ignore Emmett".

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. "Sim, ele parece realmente amar seu trabalho".

Ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "É mais do que isso. Tem a ver com algo que aconteceu quando éramos pequenos. Veja, Carlisle e Esme nos adotaram".

"Eu sei. Ele me contou sobre o que aconteceu com seus pais biológicos".

Ela parecia um pouco surpresa. "Ele contou?"

Eu me perguntei se eu deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada. "Uh, sim. Estávamos entediados uma noite, assim nós jogamos Verdade ou Desafio." Senti minhas bochechas começarem a corar quando recordei daquela noite, o nosso primeiro beijo real.

"Oh. Bem, sim. Então, nossos pais morreram, e desde então, Edward sempre quis ser um detetive. É como se ele estivesse em algum tipo de missão".

_Missão?_ Minhas sobrancelhas franziram. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela pensou por um momento. "Você já assistiu _O Silêncio dos Inocentes__*****_ ?"

_*__O Silêncio do Inocentes__: é o primeiro filme (embora não em ordem cronológica) da série baseada no antropófago/canibal Haniball Lecter, representado pelo ator __Anthony__Hopkins__e__baseado__no__livro__de__Thomas__Harris__._

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Edward é meio como o personagem de Jodi Foster. Ele tem essa mentalidade de que talvez se ele salvar apenas uma pessoa ou resolver um caso, então ele vai encontrar algum tipo de enceramento." Ela explicou.

"Ele sente como se precisasse de encerramento?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Bem, eles nunca encontraram o assassino dos nossos pais, Bella." Ela disse tristemente.

Meu coração, já marcado pela minha própria dor passada, quebrou ainda mais por Edward. Ele era assombrado, assim como eu era. A dor de Edward e seus irmãos era o oposto da minha, mas eu ainda compreendia totalmente isso.

_Eu sei quem é o assassino do meu pai..._

"Eu sinto muito, Alice. Ele não me contou essa parte".

Ela sorriu e esfregou suavemente meu braço por um momento. "Está tudo bem. Claro que ele não contou. Enfim, é por isso que levaria muito para distraí-lo. Aquele garoto realmente tem que estar apaixonado pela garota".

Mordi meu lábio e suprimi uma risadinha. Euforia cresceu através de mim quando suas palavras me deram esperança de que talvez eu fosse a garota da qual ela estava falando. Edward tinha feito amor comigo. Suas mãos conheciam o meu corpo de uma forma que ninguém nunca conheceu, e ele me disse que me queria. Quando ele olhava para mim, era como se ele já me compreendesse sem eu ter de dizer nada.

"Sim, eu aposto que sim." Foi tudo o que eu disse.

Edward voltou para a casa um par de horas mais tarde. Alice me deu um abraço, enquanto praticamente exigiu que eu fosse fazer compras com ela algum dia. Concordei passivamente, sem saber se eu estaria mesmo na área por tempo suficiente para realmente voltar a Seattle. Nada estava muito certo neste momento.

A viagem de volta para Forks consistiu em evasão óbvia por parte de Edward. Ele segurou minha mão carinhosamente enquanto falava sobre coisas mundanas, claramente evitando discutir os detalhes de como tinha sido aquele dia. Eu não me importava; vê-lo novamente era tudo com o que eu estava preocupada.

No momento em que ele pisou no limiar da casa dos Cullen, eu tive que me conter de correr para os seus braços. Seus olhos queimavam nos meus, e eu podia sentir a intensidade entre nós imediatamente.

Aquilo estava ameaçando me oprimir até que ele puxou o carro para o acostamento, cinco minutos depois de termos saído da garagem.

Ele colocou o carro em um local e, em seguida, passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Meus olhos ficaram úmidos quando eu me agarrei a ele, segurando-o em mim.

"Deus, eu estou tão feliz em vê-lo." Eu disse em uma voz embargada pela emoção.

"Eu disse a você que voltaria." Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.

Fechei os olhos e o segurei mais apertado, me permitindo perder-me no conforto suave do seu abraço. Ele inclinou a cabeça e tocou seus lábios suavemente no meu pescoço. Calor irradiou através de mim quando sua respiração fez cócegas na minha pele. Sua boca roçou ao longo da linha da minha mandíbula e continuou para cima até que cobriu a minha boca. Nós nos beijamos com firmeza, cedendo à imensa sensação de alívio que ambos sentimos. Meus dedos enroscaram em seus cabelos. Embora o ar dentro do carro estivesse intenso, ambos estávamos em silêncio, calmos. Havia uma paz entre nós durante o beijo, como se tivéssemos acabado de sair do olho de uma tempestade. Estávamos simplesmente agradecidos por estar juntos novamente.

Ele soltou meus lábios e pressionou a testa contra a minha.

"Vamos para casa." Ele disse suavemente.

Eu sorri. "Ok".

O sorriso permaneceu em meus lábios por toda a viagem de volta para Forks, até entrarmos no estacionamento do condomínio de Edward. Quando ele desligou o carro, ele se virou para mim, uma expressão de ansiedade no seu rosto.

Parecia que ele estava prestes a dizer algo que ele já estava lamentando.

"Bella ... você sabe como usar uma arma?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Eu odeio armas." Respondi rapidamente.

Uma linha dura se formou em sua testa. Ele sabia o significado por trás minhas palavras imediatamente.

"Sim, claro que sim. Pergunta estúpida. Desculpe por perguntar." Ele ofereceu em compaixão com um aperto na minha mão.

"Por que você perguntou, porém?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, relutante em responder. "Eu simplesmente vou ficar preocupado com você quando eu estou no trabalho. Mas eu me preocupo com você, não importa o quê." Seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos.

Eu deixei por isso mesmo, plenamente consciente de que ele estava escondendo algo de mim para não me assustar.

Mas sua atitude evasiva só me deixou com mais medo.

Eu não consegui dormir naquela noite. Fiquei deitada nos braços de Edward, e as palavras de Alice tocaram alto em meus ouvidos como se ela ainda estivesse sentada ao meu lado. Sem saber se Edward estava acordado ou não, eu chamei baixinho o seu nome.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu de imediato.

Eu hesitei, percebendo que eu estava, possivelmente, trazendo à tona um assunto triste.

"Eu... sinto muito pelos seus pais. Que o assassino nunca foi encontrado".

Ele suspirou. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Alice disse isso para você?"

"Bem, ela mencionou isso. Desculpe, Edward. Eu não deveria ter dito nada".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e beijou meu cabelo. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu não me importo de falar sobre isso com você".

Eu sorri para ele, agradecida que ele confiava em mim. "Ela disse que é por isso que você sempre quis ser um detetive".

"Eu só quero ajudar as pessoas para que elas não tenham que passar pelo que nós passamos".

Eu me aninhei mais nele, deslizando meu nariz ao longo do seu pescoço. "Eu admiro você, Edward".

"Eu admiro você também".

Eu congelei, e minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito. "Por quê?"

"Porque você poderia odiar o mundo, odiar todo mundo e tudo nele depois do que você passou. Mas você ainda é cuidadosa e doce. Você ainda está tentando continuar a viver, assim como eu".

Que ele me visse dessa maneira causou lágrimas nos meus olhos. Este homem era bem-humorado, sem julgamentos, e ele... me admirava? Abri minha boca com as palavras 'eu te amo' ameaçando impulsionar-se dos meus lábios, mas eu me contive e, em vez disso, disse, "Obrigada".

Ele se virou para o seu lado e deslizou até que ele estava no nível dos meus olhos na cama. As pontas dos dedos traçando uma linha do meu rosto para o meu ombro nu enquanto minha mão repousava sobre seu peito nu.

"Por que sua mãe deixou você?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

Meu coração se apertou quando a dor do abandono da minha mãe que há muito tempo estava adormecida me atacou de uma só vez.

Engoli em seco. "Hum, ela nunca se importou comigo, e dois anos depois que meu pai morreu, ela disse que não podia mais viver com uma assassina. Então ela foi embora com Phil porque eu estava com quase 18 anos, qualquer maneira".

Ele balançou a cabeça, e sua mandíbula estava tensa. "Isso é besteira. Você sabe que não é uma assassina, certo?"

Olhei em seus olhos. Lógico, assim como os tribunais, tinham sempre me dito que eu não era. Ninguém nunca tinha estado presente na minha vida para reforçar isso. Eu sabia que o que Edward tinha acabado de dizer era verdade. E, pela primeira vez, eu me senti plenamente inocente. O peso da morte do meu pai saiu dos meus ombros.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me inclinei para beijá-lo. Nesse momento, eu me senti livre.

_**Edward POV**_

Fui trabalhar no dia seguinte ainda sentindo a picada da informação que eu tinha conseguido enquanto estava em Seattle. Eu sabia o tempo todo que a pessoa responsável pela morte de Lauren, possivelmente, poderia ainda estar em Forks, mas agora eu estava quase certo. A menos que este alegado 'cliente' já tivesse saído da cidade.

Eu sabia onde a minha busca tinha que começar. Fui direto para o arquivo do caso, que até agora rendeu informações inúteis. Mesmo os registros de telefone de Lauren não foram úteis. A maioria das chamadas recebidas era restrita, e aquelas que poderíamos identificar eram da família, ou foram removidos da lista de suspeitos no início como amigos íntimos. Carreguei o arquivo grosso comigo para uma pequena sala de evidências. Eu sabia em quais números de caixa procurar.

Lauren Mallory: Caso n º 127: 01, 02, 03.

Puxei as caixas de baixo, uma a uma, mexendo através do conteúdo com olhos atentos. Cada minuto que passava na minha busca aparentemente infrutífera adicionava mais à minha frustração, enquanto eu escavava através da última caixa e ainda tinha de encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse usar. Empurrei os papéis em volta rudemente antes de finalmente jogá-los para baixo em um acesso de raiva.

"Maldição!" Eu exclamei. Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo em frustração e estava prestes a dizer 'foda-se' quando algo chamou minha atenção.

Deitado no fundo da caixa estava um pequeno pedaço de papel rasgado com algo escrito nele. Eu o peguei, apertando meus olhos enquanto tentava ler as letras pequenas. A caligrafia sugeria que uma mulher escreveu. Os números foram escritos em inclinações delicadas e arredondados, não em linhas duras típicas da escrita de um homem. Olhei para os cinco números por um momento e percebi o que eles eram.

"3-4017"

_É parte de um número de telefone_, pensei comigo mesmo. Embora eu não tivesse ideia de como eu sabia disto, eu simplesmente sabia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Aí está! O número não é apenas um número de telefone pertencente à história, mas também é uma dica para você! O traço não significa nada e há dois conjuntos de números (é aniversário de alguém, pense em "Twilight"). :) Você não tem que me dizer o seu palpite se você não quiser, basta deixar review e vamos descobrir a resposta no próximo capítulo! Pode ou não ter algo a ver com o assassino. ) Por favor, deixe-me saber a sua opinião! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Eu não acertei a data, mas espero que quem tentar tenha mais sorte... hehe Beijinhos (nos digam os palpites nas reviews, estamos esperando...)_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Não faço a menor ideia da data desses números... o que vc´s acham? Deixem reviews e talvez tenha um "bônus" na semana que vem..._

_Bjs!_


	12. O Som

**Capítulo 12 – O Som**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Não foi difícil descobrir a quem o número pertencia. Dez minutos na frente de uma lista telefônica foi o suficiente. Uma ligação de cinco minutos levou ao homem nela. Ele tinha falado conosco antes. Depois das suas impressões digitais serem encontradas no peitoril da janela no apartamento de Lauren Mallory.

Ele parecia o mesmo. Exceto que, desta vez, estava faltando a ponta do dedo indicador direito do Sr. Aro.

Ele estava quieto, até mesmo sombrio. Os olhos desconfiados evitando olhar diretamente para mim ou o Sargento Banner, e quando ele olhou para nós, ele apenas fez uma careta, irritação evidente em sua expressão.

Tentei manter o foco enquanto conversávamos com ele, mas senti como se eu estivesse experimentando uma espécie de deslocamento mental. O sintoma predominante é que eu me esforçava para conter a minha raiva. Esta entrevista, como a anterior, era parte do trabalho, mas minha mente e coração viam isso de forma diferente. Tratava-se do bem-estar de Bella. E esse homem era, possivelmente, uma ameaça a isso.

Eu olhei para ele, como eu tinha feito antes, tentando traduzir o seu comportamento durante todo o curso do interrogatório. Ele se mexia, sua testa exatamente sob a linha do cabelo brilhava com o suor na forte iluminação superior. Suas mãos, que estavam sobre a mesa, estavam presas juntas firmemente. Ele estava nervoso como o inferno.

Estudei cada uma das suas respostas rápidas, analisando cada sílaba por sinais de decepção.

"Sr. Aro, você disse que não conhecia Lauren Mallory bem, correto?" Sargento Banner perguntou.

"Sim, isso mesmo." Ele respondeu, seus olhos sobre a mesa.

"Então, haveria alguma razão para que ela tivesse, talvez, o seu endereço de e-mail, número de telefone, algo assim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não vejo por que ela teria. Nós não conhecíamos um ao outro em um nível pessoal".

"Ok." O sargento disse quando estendeu o pequeno envelope que estava sobre a mesa. "Então você pode explicar por que encontramos o seu número de telefone no apartamento dela?" Ele deslizou o pedaço de papel para Aro.

Ele desviou os olhos, hesitante em olhar no início. Então, com uma bufada, ele abaixou a cabeça e examinou os números, apertando seus olhos para ler as letras pequenas.

"Isso faz parte do seu número, não é?" Eu perguntei, enfaticamente.

"Bem... sim..." Ele gaguejou. "Mas eu sinceramente não sei por que ela o teria".

"O que aconteceu com o seu dedo, Aro?" Perguntei em seguida.

Seus olhos correram para baixo para a sua mão. Ele rapidamente a cobriu com a outra.

"Eu cortei com uma faca".

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Cortando carne." Ele respondeu rapidamente.

"Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Ontem à noite".

"Você foi ao hospital?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, não era necessário".

Eu lutei contra uma risada e segurei meu olhar. O dedo do homem foi parcialmente cortado, eu diria que uma viagem para o hospital teria sido necessária. Seus olhos ardilosos revelavam o que eu tinha visto neles antes: a desonestidade.

Eu queria dar um bote para o outro lado da mesa, agarrar sua camisa, exigir que o bastardo falasse. Dizer ao filho da puta que não era só a vida dele que estava em jogo. Mas permaneci parado, preso na responsabilidade e obrigação.

"Você conhece alguém com o nome de James Dye, Sr. Aro?" O Sargento Banner perguntou, tirando-me da minha raiva.

Aro congelou. Ele olhou para o sargento, os olhos arregalados, como um cervo pego pelos faróis, e começou a sacudir a cabeça desajeitadamente.

"Nunca ouvi falar dele." Ele respondeu.

"Você nunca falou com ele ao telefone, ou o visitou?"

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu o conheceria. Eu nunca tive uma razão para ir para Seattle".

Eu sorri e meu superior e eu nos entreolhamos ao mesmo tempo.

_Nós fodidamente o pegamos._

Eu me inclinei para a frente para descansar meus cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Você disse Seattle?" Eu perguntei, encolhendo os ombros. "Nós não tínhamos mencionado a parte sobre Seattle ainda. Você conhece o endereço dele também?"

O rosto já pálido do Sr. Aro tornou-se um branco fantasmagórico. Sua boca se abriu e seus olhos se lançaram entre nós.

"Oh, bem, eu apenas assumi que você quis dizer Seattle. Você sabe, só um palpite..."

"Besteira..." Eu disse sob a minha respiração, sentindo meu controle deslizando gradualmente à medida que ele continuava a fingir inocência.

O Sargento Banner interrompeu. "Você era um cliente de James e passou para Lauren? É assim que funcionava?"

"Não. Eu fodidamente não conheço o cara!" O tom de Aro começou a aumentar em volume.

"Ele fez isso com a sua mão?"

"Não foi ele!"

"Então, quem cortou a ponta do seu dedo?"

"Eu não sei o nome dele! Eu nem sequer vi o seu rosto." Ele enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos, derrotado. "O cara escondeu o rosto o tempo todo." Sua voz baixa e abafada disse.

Um vácuo de silêncio caiu sobre a sala enquanto a intensidade dissipava. Decidi avançar, aproveitando a vontade súbita do Sr. Aro para falar.

"Então, você foi atacado?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

"E você sabe que não foi James Dye?" Perguntei calmamente, aliviado que tínhamos conseguido romper. Uma vez que a tensão deixou meu corpo enquanto eu me sentia confiante de que ele finalmente revelaria o que sabia.

"Eu sei que não foi ele. A voz não era a mesma." Ele disse, a cabeça ainda enterrada.

"Você não reconheceu a voz dessa pessoa?"

"Não, eu não reconheci".

"Precisamos saber o que foi dito durante este 'ataque'".

Ele levantou a cabeça das suas mãos finalmente, trazendo seus olhos para encontrarem o Sargento e eu.

"Eu fui advertido para não falar com os policiais, ou eu morreria. No entanto, aqui estou eu." Ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Ele mencionou algo sobre o assassinato de Lauren Mallory?"

"Ele não disse nada sobre o assassinato. Só me disseram para não dar quaisquer nomes ou falar sobre a atividade em que Lauren estava envolvida".

Meu foco começou a vacilar. Olhei para o Sargento Banner, confuso e surpreso que este suposto agressor não tenha feito menção ao assassinato e apenas queria que a atividade de Lauren fosse mantida em segredo. Era como se o assassinato fosse uma mancha de tinta em uma imagem maior, sem importância. Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso.

Incapaz de resistir, eu perguntei, "Sr. Aro, você sabe quem matou Lauren Mallory? Você acha que foi a pessoa que atacou você?"

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim. "Eu não sei quem a matou, e eu não sei se foi essa mesma pessoa".

"Então deixe-me perguntar isto: se você soubesse, você nos contaria?"

Ele momentaneamente ficou sentando em silêncio e depois riu, expondo dois dentes da frente amarelos.

"Você não entendeu? Ninguém vai falar com vocês. Porque ninguém quer ser o informante. E, acima de tudo, ninguém quer morrer. Mas eu estou dizendo a vocês agora, eu não sei quem a matou".

Foi outra entrevista que levou a lugar nenhum. O assassinato e a atividade de Lauren Mallory estavam quase parecendo ser duas coisas distintas, uma não tendo nada a ver com a outra. James explicou que Lauren poderia ter se tornado dispensável, uma ferramenta não mais necessária. No entanto, o Sr. Aro, uma pessoa que poderia facilmente ter testemunhado o assassinato, foi ameaçado por um homem que falava apenas da atividade de drogas, então teve a ponta do seu dedo cortada como uma forma de validar suas palavras.

Tanto era incerto. O assassino poderia ser um dos nossos informantes, ou ainda tinha feito contato com qualquer um dos nossos informantes. E ninguém estava disposto a falar, o que significava que o risco estava crescendo cada vez mais e que eu poderia perder Bella. Olhei para o meu relógio e amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração. Era para eu ter ligado para ela meia hora atrás.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward não tinha ligado ainda. A hora em que ele disse que me verificaria tinha passado. Algo estava errado. Eu tinha começado a sentir a tensão ainda mais em seu comportamento do que eu normalmente sentia, e isso me assustou.

Ele voltou para casa na noite anterior com a notícia de que havia encontrado uma pista em forma de um número de telefone, mas, como de costume, ele não entrou em detalhes além disso. Antes desse dia, eu não tinha nenhum problema com a falta de detalhes. Mas sua atitude evasiva estava começando a me deixar inquieta. Minhas mãos estavam suadas e úmidas enquanto eu estava inutilmente pensando em maneiras de me distrair.

Em um ponto, abri um livro ao acaso que puxei da prateleira.

"Cecilia foi a primeira a ir..." Li uma das linhas mórbidas.

Eu o fechei imediatamente. Morte não era um assunto com o qual eu quisesse ocupar a minha mente.

Então peguei o meu lugar no sofá, sentando em uma nuvem das minhas angústias, enquanto eu desejava que o telefone tocasse. Sentei-me estóica, uma imagem de calma, mas por dentro o meu estômago se apertou com a sensação esmagadora do medo que ameaçava consumir-me.

Se eu estivesse em perigo, eu queria saber. Eu tinha o direito de saber.

Eu tinha decidido confrontá-lo e tinha ensaiado na minha cabeça o que eu diria. Mas quando Edward entrou pela porta, minha mente ficou em branco. As palavras engasgaram na minha garganta no momento em que vi a expressão no seu rosto.

Ele empurrou a porta fechada e manteve seus olhos no chão, uma linha dura presente na sua testa. Seu comportamento era pensativo, mas eu também podia ver a tristeza na forma como seus ombros caíam enquanto ele se movia, a aparência de um homem derrotado.

Vê-lo assim imediatamente me fez querer ir até ele, envolver meus braços em torno dele e fazê-lo esquecer tudo o que o perturbava. Dei um passo em sua direção, preparada para fazer exatamente isso, mas parei quando ele forçou um sorriso quando olhou para mim.

Era um sorriso apertado, pouco convincente que eu sabia que era apenas para distrair nós dois da realidade da situação que estávamos enfrentando. Eu não poderia deixar isso ir. Outra noite de evitar fatos como rachaduras em uma calçada não era algo que eu podia suportar fazer novamente.

"Desculpe por não ligar, Bella. Eu fiquei preso com... algo no trabalho".

"E o que foi isso?" Perguntei quando ele me puxou contra o seu peito.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um beijo no meu cabelo. "Apenas um interrogatório. Isso é tudo".

"E tinha a ver com o... caso de Lauren, certo?" Eu perguntei nervosamente.

Ele hesitou antes de simplesmente dizer, "Sim".

"Edward, faça-me um favor, ok?"

"Ok".

Eu me afastei o suficiente para permitir-me olhar para o seu rosto. "Pare de esconder as coisas de mim. Por favor, me diga a verdade. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Tudo".

A única linha vertical voltou para a sua testa e ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu nem sei o que diabos está acontecendo, Bella. Então o que você quer que eu diga?"

"Você sabe o suficiente para estar te deixando chateado e nervoso o tempo todo. Eu posso ver isto em seus olhos, e eu quero saber tudo o que você sabe".

Ele deixou cair as mãos ao seu lado. "Eu não quero te assustar. Você está aqui o dia todo sozinha e não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa protegê-la enquanto eu estiver fora. A última coisa que você precisa é sentar aqui e ter medo".

"Eu já estou com medo. Você me disse antes de irmos para Seattle que eu poderia estar em perigo, e eu sinto que tenho o direito de saber o que aconteceu lá e o que aconteceu hoje. Inferno, é a minha vida em jogo".

Seus olhos ficaram úmidos então, como se ele estivesse à beira das lágrimas. Sua boca se abriu, preparando-se para falar, mas fechando novamente. Eu podia sentir-lo retrocedendo quando ele permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, um olhar de tristeza conflituosa ultrapassando sua expressão.

Suavemente, coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto quando a minha insistência pela verdade dissolveu-se em simpatia.

"Edward, eu entendo que você acha que precisa me proteger ou salvar-me para que você possa ter algum tipo de fechamento sobre a morte dos seus pais. E eu me sinto horrível que você esteja colocando toda essa pressão em si mesmo, mas..." Eu parei quando as lágrimas que eu não poderia segurar começaram a inundar meus olhos. "Por favor... por favor, simplesmente me diga o que está acontecendo".

Ele olhou-me atentamente enquanto eu falava, e eu vi uma dica de confusão por trás dos seus olhos. Ele segurou minhas mãos, ainda as segurando no seu rosto e acariciou meus dedos.

"Encontrar o fechamento não é a única razão para eu proteger você, Bella. Mata-me pensar sobre você tendo medo de que algo vai acontecer com você. Estou protegendo você porque eu tenho pavor de perdê-la. Mas, acima de tudo, estou fazendo tudo isso... porque eu te amo".

Um suspiro escapou dos meus pulmões em forma de uma ofegada silenciosa. No início eu me perguntei se estava sonhando. Que talvez se eu apertasse meus olhos fechados apertados o suficiente, eu acordaria. Mas então sua mão estendeu para a minha bochecha, e o calor dele na minha pele me disse que era real.

Edward tinha acabado de dizer que me amava.

Eu não consegui controlar o rubor que penetrou no meu rosto e sorri descaradamente para ele.

"Eu também te amo".

Ele suspirou e sorriu brilhantemente, parecendo estar aliviado, e me puxou para um abraço. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e ele me beijou delicadamente. Ele tinha acabado de me dar um outro presente. Tinham me dito que me amavam antes, mas nunca pareceu seguro o suficiente para acreditar nisso.

Quando Edward disse isso para mim, era como se ele tivesse entregado um tesouro raro que nunca seria maçante, mesmo que eu ouvisse as palavras mil vezes mais.

"Eu sinto muito que eu não tenha sido fácil com você. Você está certa. Você merece saber tudo, então eu vou te dizer o que você quiser saber".

Eu assenti. "Bom".

**_Edward POV_**

_Arranha, arranha, arranha..._

O som tranquilo, mas súbito de arranhar era exatamente alto o suficiente para puxar-me do meu sono. Fiquei imediatamente irritado. Tínhamos acabado de ir para a cama apenas uma hora antes, depois de ter passado a maior parte da noite conversando sobre os detalhes da investigação.

Bella estava nervosa, mas também tão confusa como eu estava. Informei a ela sobre Jessica Stanley e James Dye. Assim como a atividade das drogas de Lauren e o conhecimento de Aro disso. Ela não tinha muita coisa para oferecer. Ela ficou chocada com o que eu disse a ela, não tendo nenhuma pista sobre a vida secreta de Lauren.

Ela estava assustada, mas tentou colocar um rosto corajoso. Foi facilmente transparente. Através da sua insistência de que ela estaria bem, eu podia ver apreensão e medo gravados em seu rosto. Suas mãos tremiam e estavam úmidas. Eu a abracei na cama e senti seu coração martelar em seu peito.

Embora o nível da minha ansiedade combinasse com o dela, fiz o meu melhor para confortá-la, lembrando-a que ela estaria segura comigo.

A única alegria da noite foi que eu finalmente disse a ela que a amava. Eu não podia deixá-la permanecer sob a suposição de que eu estava apenas a protegendo para que eu pudesse ganhar a minha própria satisfação pessoal com isso. Ela precisava saber que era sobre ela e meu amor por ela. E eu estava realmente muito feliz quando ela disse isso de volta.

_Arranha, arranha, arranha..._

Meus olhos se abriram novamente quando ouvi o barulho fraco pela segunda vez.

_O que diabos é isso?_

Um rato. Tinha que ser um rato, eu decidi. Estava muito provavelmente correndo pelo chão na cozinha ou nos armários. Então eu tentei ignorar e olhei para Bella, que estava dormindo profundamente em meus braços. Eu aninhei meu rosto em seu cabelo macio e fechei os olhos.

O arranhão soou de novo, um pouco mais alto do que antes. Minha cabeça virou instintivamente para a direção de onde ele veio, e eu sabia que não estava vindo da cozinha.

Estava vindo da porta da frente.

Delicadamente para não acordá-la, eu desembaracei minhas pernas das de Bella e calmamente deslizei da cama. Eu não me importava que eu estava vestido apenas com a boxer. Minha única preocupação era chegar ao meu quarto para recuperar a minha arma. Era uma curta distância, uma vez que estava situada sobre a cômoda ao lado da porta.

Eu estava ciente que podia estar exagerando. Talvez o som não fosse grande coisa. Um gato, um galho de árvore, um pedaço de papel soprando contra a porta pela brisa. Mas também poderia ser alguém, e o ruído de arranhar parecia unhas arranhando um quadro negro. Tudo que eu sabia era que estava fodidamente me assustando.

Fui até a porta da frente, a minha arma engatilhada e pronta, e escutei. Estava silêncio, exceto pelo som da minha própria respiração instável. O ferrolho estalou quando o desbloqueei, fazendo-me saltar um pouco. Eu reagi rapidamente e abri a porta.

No início, não vi nada além do céu iluminado pela lua vagamente brilhante. Então, quando meus olhos viajaram para baixo, eu vi pés e, por último, o corpo de uma garota deitada de bruços na minha porta.

Entrei em pânico e ajoelhei-me ao lado dela imediatamente, colocando a minha arma ao meu lado no chão. Sua bochecha esquerda estava pressionada contra o pavimento. Inclinei minha cabeça para dar uma olhada no seu rosto e vi que seus lábios já estavam ficando azuis. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e suas feições eram desprovidas de qualquer vida. Jessica Stanley estava morta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Levanta a mão quem está tão chocada quanto eu! o/_

_Coitada da Jessica, quis ajudar e acabou morta! _

_Desculpem não ter postado antes, mas as últimas semanas têm sido muito corridas pra mim, mas prometo que semana que vem tentarei voltar aos posts normalmente! E com um "bônus" por aqui se vc´s deixarem bastante reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pessoal, a Lary começou a traduzir uma nova fic** "MEU NOIVO É EDWARD CULLEN", **que era traduzida no orkut, mas foi abandonada e agora ela assumiu a tradução! Dêem uma passadinha por lá e leiam! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

__http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7479355/ 1/ My_Fiance_is_Edward_Cullen_by_Amoet (retirar os espaços)_**  
><strong>_


	13. O Bilhete

**Capítulo 13 – O Bilhete**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

"_Eles me matariam de __qualquer maneira. Pelo menos eu poderia morrer fazendo algo bom." _O bilhete de suicídio de Jessica era enigmático e impossível de ler.

Olhei para o bilhete de post-it (que era, ironicamente, da cor vermelha) situado na minha mesa e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Isto tinha sido puxado do bolso do casaco de Jessica e ninguém sabia o que diabos isso significava, muito menos eu. Sentei-me imóvel, uma figura sem movimento, o peso da minha própria confusão predominando em minha mente.

Toda a situação estava se tornando grande demais. Isso escorreu rapidamente e agora me consumia completamente. Já não era apenas um outro caso qualquer, isto era a minha vida. Esta conclusão foi solidificada pelo fato de que eu tinha deixado cair a minha arma ao ver o corpo sem vida de Jessica. Eu tinha sido treinado para nunca deixar cair a minha arma. Foi um ato negligente e imprudente que provou minha incapacidade recente de pensar claramente. Foi apenas por sorte que ninguém mais estivesse lá, ou o médico legista poderia ter confiscado o meu corpo morto também.

E depois havia a questão do bilhete que havíamos encontrado dobrado no bolso de Jessica. Um bilhete supostamente de suicídio, embora não tenha sido um. Qualquer um poderia ter colocado lá. Apenas impressões digitais e comparações na escrita poderiam provar algo conclusivamente. Mas se tivesse sido escrito por ela, qual era o seu significado? Ela estava vindo me dizer algo? Para me avisar? Isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com a minha Bella?

Estas perguntas giravam em torno do meu cérebro como a porra de um furacão.

Ouvi alguém andando em minha direção e rapidamente levantei minha cabeça para ver Mike Newton fazendo o seu caminho para a minha mesa. Limpei minha garganta, empurrando meus pensamentos de lado, e peguei o bilhete pela ponta para colocá-lo em um saquinho rotulado 'prova'.

"Ei, novato." Ele disse.

Revirei meus olhos.

_Já basta com essa besteira de novato!_

"Você ouviu?"

"Ouvi o quê?" Eu perguntei.

"O médico legista não tem certeza de nada até que obtenha resultados de volta do laboratório, mas eles acham que foi algum tipo de overdose".

"Suicídio?"

Ele deu de ombros. "O escritório do legista não sabe ainda, mas é o que parece, na minha opinião. Quero dizer, quando você adiciona o bilhete na equação." Ele parou, arqueando um olho interrogativamente para mim. "A grande questão é: o que ela estava fazendo em seu apartamento?"

Olhei para ele, surpreso. "Eu não tenho ideia. Talvez ela tenha vindo para me dizer alguma coisa. Não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceu".

"Sim, mas no meio da noite? Deve ter sido algo muito importante. E considerando que encontraram o carro dela a cinco quarteirões do apartamento, é óbvio que ela provavelmente andou até lá. Como ela sabia onde você mora?"

Comecei a perder minha paciência. Ele estava me fazendo perguntas que eu já estava me perguntando, e cada uma igualmente me assustava completamente.

"Olha, Newton, eu não tenho nenhuma resposta, certo? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo mais do que você. Isso pode não ter sequer sido um suicídio, pelo amor de Deus. Ela poderia ter sido deixada lá para me avisar, ou, eu não sei, como uma forma de dizer que eles sabem sobre Bella. Inferno, Aro já teve metade do seu dedo cortado. Ele pode até ser o próximo... ou um de nós".

Newton levantou suas mãos. "Ei, acalme-se, homem. Se alguém estava tentando vir atrás de você e sabia onde você mora, você não acha que eles teriam simplesmente ido direto e o matado? Eu quero dizer... eu teria".

Estreitei meus olhos para ele.

_O que diabos isso deveria significar?_

Ele continuou. "Tudo que estou dizendo é que isto se parece cada vez mais como suicídio para mim." Ele deu um passo em frente e bateu no meu ombro. "Não se estresse muito. Jessica Stanley estava amarrada a um drogado." E com aquele comentário idiota, ele se afastou.

Meus olhos furaram a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Ele não tinha ideia da extensão do meu stress.

Apesar de minha própria ansiedade imensurável, minha principal prioridade ainda era Bella. E ela estava com medo. Eu sabia que ela tinha perguntas. Então, meu pensamento predominante pelo resto do dia era chegar em casa para ela rapidamente.

Cheguei em casa e olhei para a minha porta da frente. Em um instante, senti como se todos os meus nervos estivessem paralisados. A visão da calçada onde o corpo de Jessica estava deitado me estrangulou com medo quando todas as perguntas sem resposta me atormentaram novamente.

Eu andei do meu carro à minha porta, os olhos sempre em frente, e entrei às pressas.

Bella me encontrou quando eu entrei, imediatamente puxando-me em um abraço desesperado. Meus braços automaticamente envolveram em torno da sua pequena cintura e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo macio.

Ela era minha única forma de sanidade.

"O que aconteceu? Vocês sabem alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou calmamente, afastando-se para procurar respostas em meu rosto.

"Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu ainda. Nem sequer sabemos por que ela estava aqui. Mas... eles acham que pode ter sido um suicídio, uma espécie de overdose".

"Eles acham? Quem são 'eles'? E o que os faz pensar isso?"

"O escritório do legista. Eles não terão certeza até que tragam os testes de laboratório de volta, mas também encontramos... um bilhete." Eu acrescentei, hesitante.

Ela pareceu perplexa. "O que dizia?"

"Meio que dá a entender que ela sabia que acabaria morta e que ela poderia ter vindo aqui para me dizer algo".

"E você não tem ideia do que ela viria dizer?" Seus olhos estavam se lançando para frente e para trás em confusão, mas ela manteve a voz calma, tentando esconder a extensão da sua angústia.

Senti como se eu não pudesse olhar para ela. Eu sabia que ela queria que eu dissesse tudo, colocasse às claras todas as minhas suspeitas e teorias. Mas eu também sabia que se eu fizesse isso, eu seria forçado a reconhecer a ideia de que Jessica pode ter vindo para avisar Bella.

O pensamento dela em perigo assustava-me muito. Eu me senti inundado com o medo e ansiedade, a minha vontade de dizer a ela os fatos se transformando em água. Afastei-me dela e dei um passo em direção ao sofá, inclinando contra ele.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Quem sabe o que ela estava tentando fazer. Eu com certeza não sei." Eu disse com uma voz estrangulada.

Ela fechou a distância entre nós, parando em frente a mim e colocando suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto.

"Ei, está tudo bem." Ela disse suavemente. "Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, lembra?"

O amor e a compaixão atrás dos seus olhos úmidos tornava impossível esconder qualquer coisa dela. Eu cedi e encostei minha testa contra a dela quando lágrimas incontroláveis começaram a se formar em meus próprios olhos.

"Estou com medo, Bella. Estou tão fodidamente com medo por você. Eu não posso te perder".

Ela acariciou meu rosto com seus dedos delicados quando eu falei.

"Eu sei. Estou com medo também. Mas eu estou aqui agora, e eu te amo. Contanto que eu possa ajudá-lo, eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Eu podia ver o medo gravado em sua expressão, mas lá estava ela, confortando-me quando era sua vida que estava em risco. Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender com sua força.

"Eu sei o que você precisa, o que nós dois precisamos." Ela disse em seguida.

Observei quando ela trouxe uma das suas mãos para baixo para entrelaçar com uma das minhas e me levou pelo corredor. Antecipação cresceu em mim enquanto caminhávamos, imaginando que ela estava indo para o quarto. Então ela parou quando chegamos ao banheiro. Ela se virou para olhar para mim e, embora ela estivesse corando, um sorriso confiante adornava seus lábios.

Eu sorri para ela, compreendendo o propósito por trás desse gesto. Ela queria que nós apreciássemos um ao outro. Esquecêssemos tudo por tempo suficiente para apreciar o tempo que passamos juntos. Ela estava certa, precisávamos disso. Eu precisava dela.

Caminhamos para o banheiro e ficamos cara a cara. A intensidade calma que sempre existiu entre nós encheu os confins do pequeno espaço no momento em que ela fechou a porta atrás de nós.

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la, ansiando a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus. Agarrei sua cintura, puxando-a para perto, e os nossos corpos colidiram um com o outro rudemente. Nós movemos nossas bocas em uníssono, fervorosamente esmagando nossos lábios um contra o outro.

Meu pau já estava duro como pedra, lutando contra o interior da minha calça. A sensação repentina da ponta macia da sua língua quando arrastou ao longo do meu lábio inferior fez um gemido incontrolável escapar de mim. Separei meus lábios para convidá-la, mas ela se afastou abruptamente para plantar beijos de boca aberta em meu pescoço. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e eu fechei os olhos, saboreando o doce calor dos seus lábios enquanto eles deslizavam sobre a minha pele.

Senti suas mãos nos botões da minha camisa. Ela começou a me despir lentamente, parando para beijar meu peito quando abriu minha camisa e a deslizou dos meus ombros.

Eu mantive minhas mãos segurando sua cintura o tempo todo. Mesmo quando ela desfez minha calça e ela caiu no chão junto com a minha boxer. Desejo correu pelo meu corpo e eu ansiava por mais dela, mas eu me mantive controlado, submetendo o controle total a ela.

Eu já não sentia sua boca em mim nesse ponto e, na confusão, eu abri meus olhos para vê-la se afastando de mim. Ela ligou o chuveiro, então recuou novamente quando começou a tirar sua roupa. Primeiro a camisa, então seu sutiã branco, descobrindo seus pequenos seios perfeitos. Meu pau estremeceu ao vê-los e minhas mãos doíam para alcançá-los. Ela então soltou seu jeans e o empurrou, com sua calcinha, até os tornozelos antes de chutá-los para o lado.

Olhei sobre o seu corpo nu, apreciando toda a sua beleza. Cada falha era uma perfeição aos meus olhos. Cada marca de nascença, ou cicatriz que ela tinha sofrido de acidentes na infância, ou das surras que ela havia sofrido do seu pai, eram uma parte do que fez Bella quem ela era. E eu adorava tudo sobre ela.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Muito".

"Eu também te amo, e eu vou mostrar a você com todas as fibras do meu ser".

Com isso, eu a segui quando entrou no chuveiro cheio de vapor. Lavamos um ao outro, arrastando nossas mãos com sabão sobre cada centímetro, com cuidado para não perder um único ponto. Beijei e acariciei seus seios, cobri a curva da sua bunda macia em minhas mãos. Eu adorei cada parte dela como se eu não conseguisse ter o suficiente. Todo o medo de perdê-la se dissipou e eu estava contente em saber disso naquele momento, ela era minha.

Sem aviso, ela levantou a perna e a engatou ao redor do meu quadril. Senti o calor da sua boceta pastando a cabeça do meu pau, e eu sabia que não podia esperar mais. Segurei sua bunda quando a puxei para cima e ela trancou as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Ela já estava gemendo, contorcendo-se contra mim quando eu me movi para pressionar suas costas contra a parede do chuveiro. Enquanto a água quente caía sobre nós, eu me alinhei com a sua entrada e me empurrei dentro dela em um movimento rápido. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e seus dedos emaranharam em meus cabelos, puxando com firmeza. Fiquei parado por um momento, amando a sensação de estar dentro dela. O aperto e o calor que cercavam meu pau eram suficientes para quase me fazer gozar bem ali. Ela continuou a moer seus quadris, implorando por mais, então comecei a entrar e sair dela lentamente, certificando-me de bater no pacote de nervos que a faria gritar de prazer.

Não demorou muito para que eu pudesse sentir suas paredes apertarem e cerrarem em torno de mim. Seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão intensa, mas apaixonada, e uma série de gemidos escapou da sua boca. Eu me movi de forma mais vigorosa, rolando meus quadris enquanto eu a observava explodir em um orgasmo. Ela se acomodou depois de outro momento e deixou sua cabeça cair no meu ombro.

"Você fica tão bem dentro de mim, Edward." Ela respirou.

Fechei meus olhos com as suas palavras, ficando absurdamente mais duro dentro dela. Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, sugando e mordiscando minha pele molhada. Eu sabia que eu estava perto de gozar e acelerei minhas estocadas. Ela gritou e puxou meu cabelo, incitando-me. Meus pulmões estavam gritando por ar enquanto eu batia nela, desencadeando todo o meu amor e desejo em seu corpo. Enterrei meu rosto na base do seu pescoço quando uma onda de prazer subiu através de mim. Cada músculo ficou tenso e a força do meu orgasmo balançou meu corpo inteiro. Fiquei imóvel por um momento, segurando-a para mim enquanto eu estabilizava a minha respiração e acalmava meus batimentos cardíacos.

Deitamos na cama, minha cama dessa vez, memorizando as feições um do outro com as pontas dos nossos dedos. Ternamente acariciando as bochechas, pálpebras e lábios, olhamos um para o outro amorosamente. Tristeza ameaçou fluir inúmeras vezes enquanto eu olhava para ela, implorando a Deus para não levá-la de mim, mas eu empurrei isso para fora da minha mente. O aniversário dela estava chegando. Ela faria 20 anos. O pensamento de levá-la em um encontro de verdade me fez sorrir por um momento, mas depois caiu quando eu me lembrei que ainda seria melhor nos mantermos em segredo. O assassino não era a única coisa que poderia nos separar.

_Talvez eu pudesse levá-la para algum lugar... Sim, isso poderia funcionar._

"Bella." Eu comecei. Ela olhou para mim com expectativa. "Vou levá-la em algum lugar para o seu aniversário".

Seu sorriso poderia ter iluminado o quarto.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu tive um encontro com o Dr. Honaker alguns dias depois. Eu estava hesitante em ir, assim como eu estava na primeira vez. Seu tom calmo e agradável era pouco eficaz em me deixar confortável. Ele ainda tinha um olhar em seus olhos, um que implicava que ele achava que eu era mentalmente instável de alguma forma. Ele pressionou e pressionou até que eu quebrei novamente. Novas memórias saíram, novas visões que eu tinha reprimido profundamente em minha mente.

Mas, o mais estranho aconteceu quando deixei seu escritório e entrei no elevador...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Minha nossa, essa história fica cada vez com mais suspense... O que será que Jessica foi fazer no apartamento de Edward? E o que será que aconteceu nesse elevador? Só digo que eu acho esse Mike muito estranho, minhas suspeitas estão nele desde que ele apareceu na história... vai saber..._

_Deixem reviews e, quem sabe, sexta-feira tem outro capítulo..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. O Elevador

**Capítulo 14 - O Elevador**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Sentei-me imóvel no escritório do Dr. Honaker, meu corpo afundado no assento enquanto ele pressionou-me da forma como havia feito antes. Tentei fugir às suas perguntas, usando a minha linguagem corporal como meio para comunicar que eu não queria estar lá. Mas eu sabia que não tinha escolha.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para aliviar a mente de Edward; minhas memórias poderiam fazer isso se eu pudesse encontrar uma maneira de desbloqueá-las.

Eu me segurei na voz de Edward quando ele me disse que me levaria para algum lugar no meu aniversário. Suas palavras proporcionavam uma distração adequada, mas apenas por um momento. Dr. Honaker logo mudou-se das questões fáceis para as difícies, e eu senti meus nervos começarem a ganhar vida com a ansiedade.

"Eu estava pensando se você poderia estar disposta a me dizer um pouco sobre a sua família." Ele pediu.

"Como o quê?"

"Eu entendo que, depois da morte do seu pai, você teve que ver um par de médicos?"

Eu zombei calmamente. "Sim... 'um par'. Isso é um eufemismo".

"Mais do que um par?" Ele perguntou.

Eu limpei minha garganta nervosamente. "Eu diria que alguns".

Ele deu um aceno de cabeça, deixando o assunto morrer. "Você diria que tem alguma culpa persistente sobre a maneira que seu pai morreu?"

Olhei para ele, olhos arregalados e horrorizados. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa que ele estivesse tão bem informado do meu passado, mas ouvi-lo perguntar sobre isso tão abertamente e com indiferença me deixou com raiva.

"Alguém se sentiria culpado se tivesse assassinado seu próprio pai?" Retorqui.

"Por que você usa a palavra 'assassinado'? Você acha que você o assassinou?"

"Eu puxei o gatilho".

"Assassinato implica premeditação, intenção." Ele disse.

"Eu sei disso." Parei por um momento e tomei uma respiração profunda, instável. "Não, eu não planejei matá-lo".

"Então nós estamos de acordo. Foi um acidente, ou auto-defesa para dizer com mais precisão".

Eu cedi, assentindo levemente e dizendo baixinho, "Certo".

Ele pareceu satisfeito com isso e continuou. "Você tem algum irmão?"

"Não. Eu era filha única".

Ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento para rabiscar ininteligivelmente em seu bloco de notas.

"Então, você está tendo problemas com pesadelos?" Ele perguntou, sua cabeça ainda abaixada.

"Eu costumava... até recentemente".

_... até que Edward aparecesse._

Ele finalmente olhou para mim. "Esses pesadelos têm a ver com a morte do seu pai, ou o assassinato de Lauren... ou os dois, talvez?"

Respirei fundo, lutando contra a onda de náusea que me bateu. "Ambos".

"O que você já viu em seus sonhos sobre Lauren?"

Meus olhos fecharam por um momento enquanto eu tentava reunir mesmo que uma centelha de coragem para continuar isto. Aceitando que qualquer quantidade de determinação era inexistente, olhei para o Dr. Honaker e forcei as palavras da minha boca.

"Eu vi o homem novamente, mas não era um sonho. Eu estava..." Eu parei, engolindo secamente. "... na cena do crime, pegando as minhas coisas. Eu o vi, e então eu me vi correndo e me escondendo no armário".

"O que fez você correr tão rápido? O que foi sobre este homem que aterrorizou tanto você?"

Eu inalei agudamente, estremecendo com a dor que eu senti como se um aperto tivesse sido preso em meus pulmões.

"Foi como se ele estivesse esperando por alguém, mas ele não queria ser visto. Eu podia senti-lo e vê-lo no caminho, ele apenas... ficou ali. Como... uma espécie de maníaco." Minha voz quebrou no fim.

Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer de medo. Ele estava lá novamente, em minha mente. Eu o vi parado na minha frente, pronto para me atormentar. Meu coração pareceu despencar para a boca do meu estômago.

"Você pode me dizer como ele é, Bella?" Dr. Honaker perguntou gentilmente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não por negação, mas como uma tentativa desesperada para repelir o medo da minha cabeça. Senti o calor de lágrimas inesperadas quando elas começaram a cair pelo meu rosto. Apesar de tudo isso, eu cavei fundo nas minhas lembranças e tentei ver o rosto do homem. Fiquei sentada, tremendo e em silêncio, focando toda a minha energia em suas características individuais. Algo estava me impedindo de obter uma aparência decente, eu não conseguia ver nada.

Enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e de repente me lembrei, "Ele não estava olhando para mim!"

Minha respiração parou abruptamente. Meu corpo congelou e as lágrimas pararam.

_Ele não estava olhando para mim..._

"Desculpe?" Dr. Honaker perguntou, obviamente mais em choque, eu tinha falado claramente e alto o suficiente para ser compreendida.

Eu sabia que estava tendo uma epifania, e tanto quanto me apavorava fazer isso, eu me agarrei a ela. Fechando meus olhos, eu voltei para aquele dia. O dia em que vi o homem sem rosto, embora, agora eu soubesse por que ele não tinha rosto. Ele esteve com o rosto virado para o outro lado de mim. Eu podia vê-lo enquanto eu olhava para fora da janela na cozinha, estrategicamente parada na porta da frente, à espera. Havia algo brilhando ao sol e meus olhos vagaram para baixo. Eu vi a lâmina prateada de uma faca enquanto ele a segurava em sua mão e a escondia atrás das suas costas. Então eu corri.

Eu fugi para o armário... e ele não me viu.

"Eu disse, 'ele não estava olhando para mim'." Eu repeti lentamente, aturdida enquanto cada sílaba deixava meus lábios.

"Ele nunca viu você? Você tem certeza disso? Você tinha afirmado anteriormente que ele estava observando você." Ele ressaltou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu podia sentir a gravidade em minha expressão.

"Eu estava errada".

Cruzei meus braços sobre o meu peito, embalando-me. Apressadamente, eu saí do escritório do Dr. Honaker, ansiosa para buscar conforto e alívio de Edward, que eu sabia que estaria esperando por mim.

O elevador estava vazio quando entrei nele, para meu alívio. Agradeci a oportunidade de processar o que acabara de acontecer. Posso não ter lembrado nada de vital importância, mas eu ainda me sentia marginalmente satisfeita.

O homem, o monstro, não tinha me visto, afinal. Minha única teoria a respeito de por que eu tinha sido enganada sobre isso foi que o meu subconsciente criou uma situação falsa por medo. Eu tinha ficado aterrorizada de ser descoberta, por isso, comecei a acreditar que eu tinha sido identificada. Insisti nesses pensamentos enquanto me encostei no fundo do elevador, olhos fechados.

Um ruído súbito me sacudiu e meus olhos se abriram. A porta estava fechando e então uma mão atirou na frente dela, parando seu movimento. A batida insistente da mão encontrando a porta me assustou, e eu me endireitei rapidamente.

Um homem entrou. Ele estava aparentemente em uma pressa, já que seu comportamento era tenso. Eu não estava imediatamente desconfortável porque ele não levantou a cabeça, nem olhou para mim. Ele apenas ficou ao meu lado, ereto e rígido, suas feições escondidas por um boné de baseball que ele mantinha puxado para baixo.

_**3ª Pessoa **__**POV **_

Sua ira queimou quando ele parou ao lado dela. Toda a raiva e ódio que ele sentia por ela ameaçaram derramar sobre a ponta dos seus dedos enquanto ele lutava contra a vontade de envolver suas mãos em torno da garganta dela e sufocá-la. Seria fácil, e ele sabia disso. Ela era pequena e não era páreo para ele. Seria rápido.

_Não __aqui, __não __agora... __Logo,_ ele disse a si mesmo.

Ele cerrou os punhos, forte o suficiente para que suas unhas curtas cavassem na carne das suas palmas. Sua inquietação estava saindo em ondas e ele podia sentir os olhos dela nele. Isso só acrescentou à sua raiva. Ela estava olhando para ele, imaginando qual era o problema dele.

Seu único propósito em vir para o escritório tinha sido para vê-la de perto, apreciar suas feições e lembrar-se por que ele estava fazendo isso. Em vez disso, ele estava lutando contra o desejo vicioso de terminar isso ali mesmo, livrar-se do peso do seu ódio imenso.

Ela permaneceu imóvel, inconsciente, enquanto ele tentava controlar suas mãos de agirem em suas fantasias homicidas.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu roubei uma olhada no cara no elevador esporadicamente, mas ele se recusou a reconhecer a minha presença. Não que eu quisesse, eu simplesmente não conseguia afastar a sensação persistente de que ele estava enraivecido... comigo. Se ao menos ele olhasse para mim, mesmo sorrisse, isso talvez diminuísse essa sensação de desconforto. Mas a noção de que ele tinha um problema comigo era ridícula. Talvez ele tivesse vindo da sua própria sessão de terapia emocional e estava sentindo os resquícios disso assim como eu.

_Sim, isso é tudo o que é, muito provavelmente..._

O 'ding' do elevador me fez pular pela segunda vez durante este encontro, e as portas começaram a abrir. O misterioso homem disparou para fora antes que elas fossem totalmente abertas. Com a cabeça ainda para baixo, ele passou rapidamente por Edward, que estava me esperando no saguão. Ele então empurrou a porta da frente aberta e desapareceu na luz do dia.

Dois dias depois, eu estava no carro de Edward a caminho para uma cidade chamada Port Angeles para comemorar meu aniversário de 20 anos. Ele não me disse onde estávamos indo, nem eu perguntei. Ele queria me surpreender, e isso estava bem para mim.

Nós não falamos sobre Lauren ou nada a ver com o caso. Eu não mencionei o homem que eu vi também. No momento, não parecia ser uma situação que tivesse algum significado, então o pensamento de contar a Edward sobre isso nunca entrou em minha mente.

Perguntei a ele se os resultados do laboratório tinham voltado a respeito da causa da morte de Jessica.

"Não." Ele respondeu. "É muito cedo para saber".

Eu pensei que ele tinha acabado, então ele acrescentou, "Mas eles conseguiram encontrar uma seringa suja sob o assento do passageiro do carro dela que tinha um fio de morfina deixada nela. Eles estão testando para o DNA".

O tom com que ele falava deixou claro que ele queria que esta fosse uma noite onde nós nos concentrássemos exclusivamente em nós, então deixei o assunto morrer.

Ele segurou minha mão durante a viagem toda de 45 minutos, mantendo apenas uma mão no volante mesmo enquanto passávamos pelas estradas sinuosas.

Eu não podia deixar de observá-lo. Não só por causa da expressão tranquila no seu rosto, mas também porque ele me fazia sentir da mesma maneira. Corei e sorri quando ele me pegou olhando para ele. Ele deu um sorriso tranquilizador, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente em diversão e apertando minha mão com mais força. Isso só me fez corar mais.

A magnitude da sua beleza nunca deixava de me desconcertar.

Primeiro fomos a um sebo e meu rosto ficou vermelho novamente quando percebi que ele deve ter tomado conhecimento do meu gosto pelos seus livros.

"Eu limpei um espaço na minha estante só para você." Ele disse.

Eu não podia formar um pensamento coerente. Foi um ato tão simples, mas que dizia tanto. Eu não estava mais apenas ficando em sua casa, mas morando ali. Com ele.

"Obrigada." Falei com voz trêmula, incapaz de dizer mais.

Ele segurou na minha cintura enquanto eu digitalizava as ilhas infinitas de livros antigos. Encontrei alguns dos meus favoritos: _O __Aprendiz,__ A__ Redoma__ de __Vidro, __Os__ Miseráveis._ Meu rosto se iluminou cada vez que eu levantei um da prateleira e a expressão de Edward espelhava a minha. Era como se ele estivesse experimentando sua própria alegria apenas me observando.

Ele me levou para jantar em um pequeno restaurante italiano perto dali, onde ele pediu que sentássemos em uma mesa na parte de trás. Sentamos lado a lado com as costas para os outros clientes, perdidos em nosso próprio mundo.

"Você está se divertindo, Bella? Desculpe, eu não planejei muito." Ele disse enquanto acariciava meu braço.

Olhei para ele. "Eu só tive uma festa de aniversário na minha vida inteira e foi quando eu era criança. Então, isso é mais do que eu poderia alguma vez pedir".

Ele colocou um dedo embaixo do meu queixo e se inclinou para me beijar, suave e carinhoso. A sensação dos seus lábios me deixou atordoada, quase provocando vertigens. Meu coração acelerou descontroladamente no meu peito.

"Pronta para ir para casa?" Ele perguntou calmamente contra a minha boca.

"Sim".

Viemos para casa para encontrar o céu escuro e um cinza sujo, com listras prateadas nele que sugeriam a lua tentando espreitar por entre as nuvens. Meu corpo ansiava dormir, mas meu sorriso nunca desapareceu. Eu estava exausta após a longa noite, mas eu amei cada minuto dela.

Edward estacionou o carro e caminhou até o lado do passageiro, abrindo a porta para mim.

"Nós teremos que voltar para aquela livraria em breve. Vai precisar de uma grande carga de livros para encher a prateleira." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Você apenas não quer que eu continue roubando os seus." Eu ri.

"Eu já disse a você, Bella, você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu não me importo se você usar as minhas coisas. Tudo o que tenho é praticamente seu agora mesmo".

Trancamos nossos olhos por um momento, um sorriso brincando em nossas bocas enquanto silenciosamente transmitíamos nosso amor um pelo outro. Exatamente então, ouvi o som de papel batendo no ar da noite. Edward ouviu isso também e nossa atenção voltou-se para a porta da frente do apartamento.

Havia algo branco preso nela. Edward começou a andar em direção a ela primeiro e eu segui atrás, a minha mão na sua. Não senti nada quando nós nos aproximamos da porta. Minha mente estava desprovida de qualquer ideia do que era o pedaço de papel. Tudo que eu sabia era que tinha sido deliberadamente colocado lá.

Paramos em frente a ele e eu estendi a mão para esticá-lo à porta, para que eu pudesse ler melhor o escrito em preto.

"Não toque isso." Edward disse abruptamente.

Minha mão puxou para trás e Edward ficou a centímetros de distância dele. Por um momento, o bilhete ficou imóvel e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto eu lia as palavras impressas sobre ele.

_"Eu vejo você"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai minha nossa senhora da bicicletinha, quem é esse maldito homem misterioso que estava no elevador? E com certeza foi ele que deixou o bilhete, mas estou curiosíssima pra saber quem é ele..._

_Deixem reviews e quem sabe tem "bônus" na semana que vem..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. O Carro

**Capítulo 15 – O Carro**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

A alegria do aniversário de Bella tinha sido apagada com três palavras. Ela chorou naquela noite, alto e forte, enquanto eu a abracei na minha cama. Seu corpo estremecia involuntariamente em meus braços como se estivesse à beira de ceder completamente. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu segurei minhas próprias lágrimas, decidindo permanecer forte e simplesmente estar lá para ela.

Ela precisava disso. Ela tinha crescido acostumada ao trauma e tristeza, embora nunca tenha se sentido segura o suficiente para se expressar. Então eu sentei quieto e imóvel, suportando o som de partir o coração do seu choro ecoando por todo o quarto escuro.

Eventualmente, ela começou a falar e eu inclinei minha cabeça em um esforço inútil para entender suas divagações incoerentes. Ela gradualmente se acalmou o suficiente para eu começar a entendê-la. Eu fui capaz de pegar certas frases, o que fez minha garganta arder com tristeza.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui." Ela chorou. "Eu deveria simplesmente ir embora. O que diabos ele quer? Ou ela, ou quem quer que diabos seja isso? Estou colocando você em perigo apenas por estar aqui".

A velocidade com que as palavras saíram da sua boca tornou impossível compreendê-las no início. Mas, mesmo quando aprofundadas, meu cérebro lutou para processar seu significado. Eu estava perdido. A garota que eu tanto amava estava preocupada comigo, com o meu bem-estar. Ela se sentia segura comigo, mas ela deixaria isso se significasse que eu viveria.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Como se eu fosse deixar você ir a qualquer lugar sem mim, Bella." Eu disse sem hesitar.

Seu corpo tremendo diminuiu os tremores e ela levantou a cabeça do meu peito. Seus olhos procuraram os meus na luz fraca. Lutei contra um suspiro que ameaçava escapar quando vi o inchaço das suas pálpebras. A luz vindo de fora refletiu nas suas bochechas marcadas de lágrimas.

"Você me ama tanto assim? O suficiente para que você fugisse comigo?" Ela perguntou.

"Se chegar a esse ponto, sim. Mas você já deveria saber que não pode se livrar de mim tão facilmente".

Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça levemente. "Eu sei." Ela sussurrou.

Delicadamente, coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha. Olhamos nos olhos um do outro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. O resto das suas lindas feições apenas registradas vagamente enquanto seus olhos castanhos eram hipnotizantes, e eu senti como se estivesse suspenso em uma nuvem.

Sem outra palavra, eu fechei a distância entre nossos rostos e meus lábios encontraram os dela. Eu me movi para baixo na cama e me virei de lado para que meu corpo estivesse totalmente pressionado contra ela. Foi como se todo o medo e ansiedade que Bella sentia fluíssem através dela na forma de paixão quando ela puxou meu cabelo e chupou meu lábio inferior em sua boca.

A sensação disso sozinho causou uma agitação involuntária na minha calça. Eu gemi e movi uma das minhas mãos até seu corpo. Ela parou no auge do seu peito. Ela arqueou as costas ao meu toque, liberando minha boca e jogando a cabeça para trás com um gemido.

Eu amassava seus seios com a palma da minha mão e, embora ela ainda usasse sua blusa e sutiã, eu podia sentir seu mamilo ereto sob o meu polegar. Com desespero, eu movi minha boca da pele macia do seu pescoço, até seu peito, então de volta ao pescoço novamente.

Sua respiração estava vindo em arfadas e ela começou a esfregar levemente sua pélvis contra o meu pau dolorosamente duro. Meus olhos caíram fechados. Pressionei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e combinei com seus movimentos, rolando meus quadris com o dela em uníssono.

Ela engatou a perna na minha cintura e esse foi o momento em que eu perdi o controle. Eu nos rolei até eu estar estabelecido entre as suas coxas e pairando sobre ela. Nossas mãos se encontraram na barra da sua camisa e eu a ajudei a puxá-la sobre sua cabeça. Seu sutiã saiu em seguida. Inclinando-me para trás em meus calcanhares, eu não pude deixar de olhar para o seu peito nu, sua pele pálida, quase translúcida, e seus mamilos perfeitamente redondos, doces e cor de rosa. Deixei cair o sutiã no chão e puxei suas calças até que elas deslizaram para fora dos seus quadris delgados.

"Edward, por favor..." De repente ela sussurrou.

Ergui a cabeça para olhar para ela. "Do que você precisa, amor?"

"Você." Ela respondeu.

Suspirei e olhei intensamente nos olhos dela enquanto meus dedos deslizaram sob o cós da sua calcinha. "Você me tem; tudo de mim. Eu sou seu..."

Ela soltou um gemido quando eu rapidamente libertei seu corpo da última peça de roupa. Então ela estava nua, deitada na minha frente em toda sua beleza delicada. Respirações superficiais escapavam dos meus lábios enquanto minhas mãos pastaram sobre sua forma requintada, dos seus ombros até as coxas.

Meus olhos ficaram trancados aos dela enquanto eu me levantei para remover minhas próprias roupas, jogando-as cegamente para o chão. Todos os meus movimentos impacientes foram um borrão até que voltei para a cama e puxei Bella para mim com força. Eu precisava dela, doía por ela. O medo constante de perdê-la apenas intensificou esses sentimentos, e eu me encontrei pedindo a Deus que ao menos Ele me deixasse ficar com ela para sempre.

Eu deitei ao lado dela, ternamente pastando meus lábios em sua testa. Minha mão deslizou sobre o seu quadril, pela sua coxa, então peguei sua perna atrás do meu joelho e a puxei, engatando-a na minha cintura. Ela prendeu sua perna ao meu redor apertada como uma pinça, segurando-me a ela quando eu a levantei na cama e pressionei minha boca contra o seu pescoço.

Fechando meus olhos, empurrei para dentro dela com um gemido. Ela soltou um suspiro e cravou as unhas em minhas costas, o que me fez empurrar para dentro e para fora com urgência.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela respirou.

Eu gemi em suas palavras. "Eu também te amo. Pra caralho, Bella".

Ela moveu os quadris juntamente com o meu enquanto sua respiração pesada soprava em meu cabelo, enviando calafrios pela minha espinha em ondas. Eu me esforcei para manter minha força constante e suave, mas meu estado de espírito angustiado me obrigou a mover-me com desespero imenso.

Minha boca encontrou um dos seus seios e eu chupei o mamilo em minha boca, girando minha língua em torno dele quando ela agarrou minhas costas mais apertado. Sua perna estava tão apertada como um torno em meu quadril, e de repente eu senti as paredes da sua boceta contraírem em torno de mim. Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o travesseiro. O quarto ecoou com o som do seu choramingo alto enquanto o seu corpo tremia e ela gozou no meu pau.

Plantei uma trilha de beijos quentes ao longo do seu pescoço e pelos seus seios. A tensão em seu corpo e a pressão da sua perna diminuíram. Ela continuou a rolar seus quadris comigo, incentivando-me a continuar até que eu alcançasse a minha própria libertação. Eu podia senti-la vindo rapidamente.

Eu grunhi e bati dentro dela enquanto movi minhas mãos para a sua cintura, onde eu a segurei com firmeza. A intensidade do meu clímax me deixou incapaz de fazer um som. Em vez disso, inclinei minha cabeça para trás e respirei fundo, apertando meus olhos fechados quando todo o meu corpo estremeceu de prazer.

Eu parei os movimentos um momento depois. Exausto, eu trouxe minha cabeça para baixo para descansar em seu peito macio, mas ainda agarrado a ela com firmeza. O silêncio caiu entre nós no quarto escuro enquanto nós dois recuperávamos a compostura, e eu podia ouvir sua frequência cardíaca ficar gradualmente estável.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella." Sussurrei contra a sua pele.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Entrei na delegacia na segunda-feira seguinte na borda. Com meus ombros caídos e tensão estampada em meu rosto, eu andei diretamente para o escritório do Sargento Banner. Ele tinha feito arranjos no fim de semana para ter um policial fora à paisana permanecendo no meu apartamento como algum tipo de segurança, até que eu chegasse em casa à noite. Isto não parecia suficiente para mim. Ninguém se importava com Bella tanto quanto eu, portanto, eu não confiava a vida dela nas mãos de mais ninguém.

Eu queria falar com o Sargento sozinho, para informá-lo que eu precisava de algum tempo de folga para que eu mesmo pudesse cuidar de Bella. Eu não me importava se eu era pago ou não. Ir para o trabalho e deixá-la sob os cuidados de outra pessoa não era algo que eu podia suportar fazer.

Infelizmente, Mike Newton estava sentado em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa. Ambos olharam para mim quando eu entrei.

"Cullen." Sargento Banner se dirigiu a mim antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Que bom que você está aqui. Temos algumas coisas para resolver".

Sem uma palavra, eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado do Newton e ouviu quando o Sargento começou a falar.

"Recebemos o relatório preliminar de Jessica Stanley de volta." Ele abriu um arquivo grosso e eu podia ver as fotografias contidas (em preto e branco, bem como as coloridas) e documentos escritos em letra indecifrável.

"Primeiro de tudo, a morte dela foi colocada como suicídio. Enormes quantidades, não apenas morfina, mas também LSD, foram encontrados em seu sistema".

"Como é que isso prova suicídio?" Newton de repente disse.

"Segure-se, Newton. Vou chegar lá." Replicou o Sargento Banner.

Apesar do meu estado de tensão, eu tive que segurar uma risada.

"A seringa e o bilhete foram testados para impressões digitais. As dela foram as únicas encontradas em ambos." Ele virou outra página no arquivo. "Ele também aponta que não havia ferimentos de defesa nela. Sem contusões, nos braços ou pernas. Na verdade, a única ferida que foi encontrada foi um ferimento limpo de agulha no braço. Isto indica que a injeção de drogas não foi forçada. E, claro, o DNA dela foi encontrado na agulha".

Ele fechou o arquivo e olhou para mim e Newton. Meu comportamento permaneceu rígido. Lutando para conter o controle de mim mesmo, eu apertei minhas mãos juntas. O anúncio de suicídio não era nada satisfatório. A questão do bilhete ainda me assombrava... entre outras coisas.

Como o filho da puta descobriu onde eu morava estava pesando mais fortemente em minha mente.

Quando o Sargento Banner falou com monotonia e Mike Newton assentiu em fingido interesse, eu sabia que não poderia ficar ali muito mais tempo.

Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou e a sala pareceu fechar-se sobre mim, ameaçando me prender lá como refém.

"Sargento Banner." Eu disse.

Ele parecia um pouco surpreso com a minha interrupção e sua cabeça atirou em minha direção. "Sim, Cullen?"

Engoli em seco. "Eu estava pensando se eu poderia, talvez, tirar um tempo... remunerado ou não?"

A expressão dele foi de simples surpresa para completo choque. "Desculpe-me? Você está pedindo para sair por um tempo no meio de uma investigação em aberto? Por que você precisa de um tempo?"

"Bem, eu..." Eu tropecei nas palavras. Eu queria evitar dar qualquer indicação quanto à natureza do meu relacionamento com Bella, então escolhi as minhas palavras com cuidado. "Eu quero ser aquele a ficar de olho em Bella. Eu simplesmente sinto que é minha responsabilidade, já que é na minha casa que ela está hospedada".

Eu podia ver os lábios do Sargento Banner partirem enquanto ele estava prestes a falar, mas então a voz de Mike Newton encheu meus ouvidos.

"É realmente isso, Cullen? Você sente como se fosse sua responsabilidade?" Minhas mãos fecharam em punhos cerrados quando ele continuou. "Quero dizer, você completamente sustenta a garota. Compra a comida dela, dá a ela um lugar para ficar. Por que você está fazendo tanto por ela? A menos que você esteja apenas sustentando o seu pau para que ela o chupe".

Meus movimentos mal foram registrados quando voei da minha cadeira e avancei nele. Eu só ouvi o som da sua cadeira quando ele caiu no chão. Eu poderia lembrar a sensação da dor enquanto ela se espalhava pelos nós dos meus dedos e o calor repentino de sangue sobre eles quando o meu punho conectou com o seu nariz. Ele gritou como uma criança quando eu me coloquei sobre ele, quebrando seu nariz e o socando no olho.

Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de processar o que estava acontecendo, senti quatro pares de mãos em mim, lutando para me puxar para fora do Newton.

"Fodido filho da puta! Você não sabe o que diabos você está falando!" Ouvi-me gritar com ele.

Newton permaneceu no chão enquanto os homens, cujos rostos eu não vi, me levantaram aos meus pés. Sangue escorria entre seus dedos enquanto ele segurava o rosto ferido. Perplexidade misturada com a dor era clara em seus olhos. Ele não disse nada enquanto a sala irrompeu em gritos crescendo de mim e dos homens ao redor. Eu fui prontamente retirado da sala e conduzido para outro pequeno escritório perto enquanto eu continuei gritando, vociferando para Newton.

"Eu vou chutar a sua bunda, seu filho da puta! Vá se foder!"

"Cullen, Cullen! Isso é o suficiente!"

De repente, Sargento Banner estava na minha frente, seu rosto irado enchendo minha visão.

"Acalme-se, porra!" Ele exigiu.

As mãos que estavam me puxando tinham ido embora. Olhei ao redor da sala enquanto a última descarga remanescente de adrenalina corria o seu caminho através das minhas veias, e eu bati para fora a minha raiva. Eu vi que a porta tinha sido fechada e eu estava sozinho na sala com o sargento.

Ele começou a andar de um lado a outro, murmurando baixinho que todo o processo estava ficando fora de mão.

"... não sei o que vou fazer com você." Ele proferiu.

Ele olhou para mim e então disse severamente, "Estou disposto a dar-lhe algum tempo fora, garoto. Uma razão é que você parece estressado como o inferno e, em segundo lugar, eu não posso ter pessoas brigando por aqui".

Suspirei profundamente e me encostei em uma das cadeiras. "Sinto muito por isso, senhor. Eu não sei o que deu em mim." Eu menti.

Ele bufou. "Eu sei. Aquele idiota pegou você, isso sim".

Olhei para o chão e balancei a cabeça.

Eu me senti aliviado que eu tinha finalmente feito o que eu queria fazer há meses, que era bater em Mike Newton. Ele havia cruzado a linha. Eu poderia suportar qualquer coisa que ele jogasse em mim, mas no momento em que suas palavras tocaram o tema de Bella foi o momento que eu não consegui mais segurar. E os únicos danos causados foram somente o meu punho dolorido.

"Olhe, simplesmente saia daqui. Vamos descobrir tudo e trazê-lo de volta ao trabalho em poucos dias".

Eu não sabia quando eu estaria de volta. O pensamento de fugir com Bella estava se tornando cada vez mais predominante em minha mente.

Eu dirigi para o meu apartamento aturdido. A tensão gerada pelo que a minha vida tinha se tornado me jogou em um constante estado de exaustão. Mantive meus olhos focados nas repetitivas linhas amarelas e vi quando carros familiares que eu veria ao redor da cidade passaram por mim.

Eu estava a cinco minutos de casa quando vi o velho carro preto batido. Não fiquei imediatamente desconfiado, mas quando ele passou por mim, o rosto do motorista pareceu despertar alguma familiaridade.

Senti como se eu tivesse visto este boné de baseball em algum lugar antes.

Paranóia abruptamente inundou meus sentidos e eu empurrei o pedal do acelerador com mais força. Entrei no estacionamento do meu prédio para encontrar uma cena de caos absoluto.

Olhei através do meu pára-brisa. Minha porta da frente estava danificada e escancarada. O homem designado para cuidar de Bella estava deitado no chão em uma poça de sangue a um metro da porta vazia.

Lágrimas arderam em meus olhos quando saí do carro lentamente, apavorado com o que eu poderia encontrar em seguida. Enquanto eu passava pelo policial à paisana, pude ver um ferimento aberto no lado do pescoço. A enorme quantidade de sangue que o cercava me disse que ele já estava morto. Rezei pela segunda vez na minha vida, murmurando incoerentemente quando entrei pela minha porta aberta.

À primeira vista, nada parecia fora do lugar além do rastro de sangue que havia sido carregado para dentro, de fora. Meus pés aceleraram o ritmo quando eu não a encontrei na sala de estar. Eu corri de quarto em quarto, mas Bella estava longe de ser encontrada.

Eu fiquei em pânico, congelado enquanto as lágrimas que estiveram inundando meus olhos finalmente começaram a cair. O quarto quase parecia estar girando, e eu vasculhei meu cérebro por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse usar.

O carro...

O homem que dirigia o carro preto e velho...

Pisando no rastro de sangue ainda fresco, eu voei de volta para o meu Volvo. O motor rugiu para a vida e eu comecei a caçada.

Eu não sabia se aquele carro me levaria a Bella. Eu não sabia se eu algum dia a veria novamente. Mas eu tinha que tentar, e a memória distante de um homem saindo de um elevador era tudo o que eu tinha para ir em frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Levanta a mão quem está tão tensa quanto eu! o/_

_Acho que agora podemos descartar Mike como o assassino, né? Já que ele estava apanhando do Edward na delegacia enquanto Bella desaparecia... o que vc´s acham que vai acontecer agora?_

_Deixem reviews e semana que vem tem "bônus"._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. O Homem da Manutenção

**Nota da Autora:**

Este é um capítulo curto. Isto é o que Edward encontrou quando voltou para casa no capítulo anterior, além de um pouco de sequência do ponto de vista de Bella. :) Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – O Homem da Manutenção<strong>

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Observei enquanto o homem do lado de fora andava para frente e para trás ao longo da varanda, os olhos baixos, e eu sabia que ele não queria estar lá. Eu não o queria lá também. Ele havia sido colocado ali para a minha proteção, mas eu não me sentia protegida em nada.

Ele não era Edward. E Edward era a única pessoa com quem eu me sentia segura.

O policial à paisana tinha batido à porta minutos depois de Edward ter saído e tentou pequenas conversas fazendo comentários idiotas sobre o caso.

"Tenho certeza de que eles terão essa bagunça resolvida em breve, Senhorita." Ele disse.

Sua declaração não tinha qualquer profundidade de emoção ou preocupação, o que não me surpreendeu nada. Ele não entendia a gravidade do que estava acontecendo... ou ele simplesmente não se importava.

Dei um aceno rápido. "Eu espero que sim." Eu sufoquei, minha voz estrangulada com tristeza constante.

Meus olhos permaneceram inchados durante toda aquela manhã; lágrimas vinham caindo desde o momento em que assisti o carro de Edward deixar o estacionamento. Além de estar aterrorizada, eu também fui assaltada com um terrível sentimento de culpa desde a noite em que encontramos o bilhete colado na porta.

Culpa que eu estava aqui em sua casa e culpa de que eu estava mesmo viva. Ninguém nunca tinha se beneficiado da minha existência. Uma garota que eu mal conhecia estava morta e eu comecei a temer que a culpa fosse minha de alguma forma.

E depois havia Edward.

Senti como se eu não tivesse apenas me tornado sua amante, mas também a sua maldição. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais angustiado e fora de equilíbrio todos os dias. Seu desequilíbrio era exibido em sua fadiga constante, falta de sono e na tensão que percorria todos os músculos do seu corpo. Eu não podia fazer-me lamentar o fato de que eu tinha me apaixonado por ele, mas eu me odiava por isso, no entanto. Eu sabia que era um perigo para ele, mas eu não podia deixá-lo ir.

Ele havia partido naquela manhã com a promessa de que tiraria folga do trabalho e estaria de volta em breve. Eu apenas assenti enquanto nenhuma resposta vinha para mim. O pensamento de ele deixando tudo fez minhas pernas fracas, e eu me senti à beira do colapso. Então eu fiquei quieta, beijei-lhe um adeus, depois deixei as lágrimas escorrerem livremente uma vez que ele estava fora de vista.

Mas além do gorjeio ocasional de um pássaro a uma curta distância, o silêncio reinou em todo o apartamento enquanto eu observava pela janela. Encontrei-me quase com inveja das suas vidas sem complicações.

Por pura exaustão, meus olhos começaram a fechar eventualmente quando sentei-me no sofá. Eu estava dormindo levemente quando o som de rodas rolando no asfalto me assustaram. Minha cabeça levantou imediatamente e dei uma espiada pela janela. Vindo na direção do apartamento estava um homem da manutenção, vestido com um macacão cinza sujo. Sem qualquer senso de urgência, ele estava puxando um velho carrinho em que eu podia ver as ferramentas alojadas e vários outros suprimentos.

Ele manteve a cabeça baixa e usava um boné de baseball.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu já tinha visto aquele boné antes. Meus pensamentos subitamente voltaram para o dia em que saí da minha consulta com o Dr. Honaker e eu tinha compartilhado o elevador com o estranho homem. Minha respiração acelerou e minha pulsação disparou enquanto eu desajeitadamente me afastava da janela, tropeçando enquanto fiz meu caminho até a porta.

Estendi a mão para a maçaneta, mas fui recebida com os sons de vozes do outro lado. Eu congelei.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Ouvi o policial perguntar ao homem.

Eu podia ouvir as batidas do meu coração nos meus ouvidos e pude sentir respirações superficiais escapando dos meus pulmões. Com movimentos instáveis e aterrorizada, eu lentamente levantei minha cabeça para o olho mágico e vi os dois homens que estavam face a face. Através da visão de túnel do pequeno buraco, eu vi o homem virar-se como se para pegar alguma coisa do seu carrinho.

"Eu tenho uma ordem de serviço aqui para consertar o..."

Ele não terminou sua frase. Ele ergueu a mão e, por uma fração de segundo, eu vi um longo objeto brilhante afiado preso em seus dedos. Parecia uma espécie de picador de gelo com a ponta levemente dobrada como um pequeno gancho.

Eu queria gritar, mas nenhum som saía. Minha mão bateu sobre a minha boca quando o homem balançou o objeto afiado através do ar.

O policial não teve tempo para reagir. Ele apenas ficou lá. Exatamente antes do final pontudo enterrar-se em seu pescoço, seus olhos continham uma centelha de medo, então arregalaram com o impacto do golpe.

Sangue explodiu da ferida e, de repente, o olho mágico foi pulverizado com gotas vermelhas. Eu mal podia ver através da névoa, mas eu observei o corpo do policial convulsionar quando ele agarrou seu pescoço, o sangue derramando entre seus dedos.

Tudo isso poderia ter durado segundos, eu nunca teria certeza. O tempo deixou de existir no momento em que o homem levantou a mão. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada, não conseguia sentir nada. Eu simplesmente assisti a cena medonha se desenrolar diante de mim.

O policial continuou tateando o picador de gelo como se estivesse tentando puxá-lo completamente fora pelo outro lado. Enquanto ele fazia isso, o homem arrancou-o do pesoço dele e eu ouvi a queda do corpo no chão com um baque. Ele olhou para o policial por um momento, como se examinando o seu trabalho ou, possivelmente, apenas se certificando que ele estava morto.

De repente, ouvi um gemido e eu não compreendi imediatamente que veio de mim até a cabeça do homem arremessar na direção da porta. Eu tropecei para trás. Minhas pernas eram como gelatina e incapazes de manter meu peso por mais tempo.

Quando engatinhei para longe em uma tentativa desesperada de alcançar o telefone, ouvi a batida do pé dele enquanto ele ferozmente chutava a porta. Gritos irromperam do meu peito. Com cada pontapé, eu sabia que estava mais e mais perto da morte.

Eu tinha conseguido chegar ao telefone e estava tentando levantar quando a porta finalmente cedeu, abrindo-se com um estrondo. Ambos ficamos imóveis por um momento enquanto ele olhava para mim.

O picador de gelo ensanguentando pendia dos seus dedos. Ouvi gotas de sangue tamborilando no limiar da porta como o som de um cano de água com vazamento.

Ele começou a se mover em direção a mim, e de repente eu estava ofegando por ar. Eu sabia que não havia nenhum ponto em gritar por socorro. O medo imenso tinha tornado minhas cordas vocais inúteis, de qualquer maneira.

Ele parou de se mover aos meus pés. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto quando eu olhei para ele, silenciosamente implorando para ele me deixar em paz. Olhei através dele em um ponto, no estacionamento, esperando com cada fibra do meu ser que o carro de Edward aparecesse. Mas estava vazio, e eu esperei pelo picador de gelo me empalar.

Em vez disso, ele me agarrou pela camisa e puxou-me. Sua mão sangrenta envolveu ao redor do meu pescoço e me girou para pressionar minhas costas no seu peito. Eu agarrei em seus dedos, enterrando minhas unhas em sua carne enquanto eu batia e chutava o meu pé. Ele segurou-me a ele firmemente.

Ele levantou a mão que ainda tinha o picador de gelo e eu parei de respirar completamente. Então eu vi a cor branca de uma espécie de pano vindo em meu rosto. Balancei minha cabeça descontroladamente, mas ele cobriu meu nariz e boca.

Tontura tomou conta de mim quase imediatamente quando inalei. Minha visão ficou turva e minhas mãos caíram ao meu lado. Tudo ficou escuro e eu fiquei inconsciente dentro de um minuto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Acordei com a sensação da minha cabeça latejando. Meus olhos abriram e eu tentei fazer a varredura ao meu redor, mas o quarto estava girando. Eu sabia que estava no chão duro. Eu podia ver a madeira envelhecida, um teto em ruínas... e as pernas de um homem enquanto ele estava na minha frente. Eu ainda estava tentando clarear minha cabeça quando ele começou a falar.

"Eu estive esperando por você acordar, Bella".

Encolhi ao som do seu tom de voz calmo e quase coloquial. O quarto estava escuro e suas feições eram ainda pouco claras para mim. Pisquei para conter as lágrimas, pois elas só tornavam a minha visão pior. Ele me observou enquanto eu tentava me afastar dele. Mas eu não tinha para onde ir. Eu estava em um canto e minhas mãos estavam amarradas.

Desisti e fiquei paralisada de medo, quase incapaz de respirar.

"O que você quer de mim?" Eu disse em um sussurro.

Nenhuma resposta. Ele apenas olhou para mim fixamente.

"Quem é você?" Eu perguntei, um pouco mais alto.

Ele zombou. "Eu sei que você realmente não se importa de saber o meu nome, Bella. Nosso pai não se importou de saber também".

Eu franzi minha testa em confusão. Eu não conseguia formar qualquer pensamento coerente ou conclusões referentes ao que ele acabara de dizer. Apenas duas palavras tocaram claramente na minha mente.

_Nosso pai?_

"O qu-"

Exatamente então, ouvi um carro frear até uma parada do lado de fora. Virei minha cabeça na direção do som. Embora eu não pudesse ver, eu sabia que era Edward, e alívio tomou conta de mim imediatamente. Uma única lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto e um sorriso rastejou aos meus lábios. Isso finalmente terminaria. Edward estava aqui e e eu estaria a salvo.

Olhei de volta para o homem com uma expressão quase triunfante, mas fiquei surpresa ao ver um sorriso brincando em seu rosto. Sua atenção estava concentrada lá fora, no carro de Edward.

"Então ele está finalmente aqui..." Ele disse calmamente.

Comecei a entrar em pânico novamente. Ele parecia quase satisfeito com o rumo dos acontecimentos, como se estivesse esperando Edward chegar. Náusea de repente tomou conta e eu lutei contra a bile que ameaçava subir pela minha garganta.

Ele trouxe seus olhos de volta para mim. "Agora... tudo está perfeito".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Minha nossa senhora, quem é esse maluco? E já deu pra perceber que ele é um meio-irmão da Bella, quem será que é ele?_

_Desculpem não ter postado bônus essa semana, mas estou na maior correria e não tive tempo, mas semana que vem eu prometo que posto! Portanto..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. A Casa

**Capítulo 17 – A Casa**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cinco anos antes – Ponto de Vista em 3ª Pessoa<strong>_

Era exatamente após o Ano Novo e um menino de 13 anos foi até a oficina onde seu pai trabalhava. Ele estava nervoso porque nunca tinha encontrado o homem antes, mas ele tentou manter sua cabeça erguida, determinado a finalmente se apresentar depois de esperar para fazer isso por meses.

Ele sabia que não seria fácil. Charlie Swan nunca tinha manifestado qualquer interesse em conhecê-lo. Ele, na verdade, não sabia muito sobre Charlie Swan também. Sua mãe tinha sido cuidados em partilhar alguns detalhes sobre ele. Seu local de trabalho tinha deslizado para fora durante uma noite tardia regada a álcool, na qual ela ficou tão embriagada que também disse a ele que Charlie tinha uma filha de 14 anos de idade.

"Então, ele tem uma filha que vive com ele, mas ele não se importa nem mesmo em me conhecer?" O menino perguntou para a sua mãe, incrédulo

"Ambos certos." Ela respondeu enquanto sentou no sofá e tomou um gole de uma garrafa.

Os olhos dele caíram ao chão. Magoado, rejeitado e até mesmo ciúme imediatamente surgiram através dele. Irritou-o que esta filha, que era apenas um ano mais velha que ele, vivia com seu pai e podia vê-lo todos os dias... e o conhecia.

"Qual é nome dela?" Ele proferiu baixinho, lutando contra as emoções conflitantes que ele sentia.

Não houve resposta. Sua mãe estava desmaiada no sofá no momento em que ele perguntou.

Levou meses para ele reunir até mesmo uma centelha de coragem para se dirigir à pequena oficina onde seu pai trabalhava. Ele viu um homem de cabelos escuros com a cabeça enterrada sob o capô de um caminhão quando se aproximou da garagem da loja.

Ele parou a alguns metros de distância e falou por cima da música alta que estava tocando lá dentro.

"Com licença?"

O homem levantou-se ereto e se virou. A expressão no seu rosto fez o menino dar um passo atrás. Ele parecia quase com raiva.

"Sim? Posso ajudá-lo?" O homem perguntou preguiçosamente.

"Uh." Ele começou, tentando recuperar a calma. "Estou à procura de Charlie Swan".

"Este sou eu. O que você precisa?" Seu tom, ao mesmo tempo lento, era severo. Foi intimidante, e o menino momentaneamente considerou abandonar completamente o encontro.

Em vez disso, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da sua jaqueta e respirou fundo. "Bem, você não me conhece, mas eu só queria conhecê-lo... já que eu sou seu filho".

Charlie olhou para ele por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça e zombar. "Você acha que eu não sei quem você é? Eu sei quem você é. Sua maldita mãe me envia uma foto sua a cada ano, esperando que eu vá dar a mínima sobre você um dia".

_Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que ela faz isso só para irritá-lo_, ele pensou com tristeza.

"Vou poupar a tristeza agora, garoto, antes mesmo de você dizer qualquer outra coisa." Charlie deu um passo adiante, um olhar ameaçador no seu rosto. "Eu não dou a mínima e eu nunca darei." Com isso, ele se virou para se afastar.

"E quanto à sua filha?" O menino perguntou amargamente, incapaz de segurar. "Você dá a mínima para ela".

Charlie parou e se virou com raiva, ódio evidente em seus olhos. "Você fique bem longe dela e de mim, você ouviu? Você nunca conhecerá Bella".

_Bella..._

Suas mãos formaram punhos cerrados enquanto ele observava seu pai se afastar dele novamente e entrar na loja.

Suas suspeitas tinham sido confirmadas. Seu pai amava alguém, e essa pessoa nunca seria ele. Ele agora sabia que esta outra pessoa, uma garota de 14 anos, tinha sido escolhida em vez dele. A raiva pareceu rapidamente dominá-lo como uma espécie de doença que foi dirigida apenas a ela a partir desse ponto em diante. Ele bateu os pés na calçada enquanto caminhava para casa, enquanto imagens de Bella e seu pai agrediam a mente dele.

Ele viu dos dois rindo juntos e seus olhos estreitaram. Ele os viu se abraçando com sorrisos em seus rostos e sua mandíbula cerrou apertada.

Enquanto sua mãe alcoólatra continuava sendo evasiva sobre Charlie e passava suas noites fora com homens aleatórios, a raiva do garoto crescia. Ele ocasionalmente vasculhava o quarto da sua mãe por um endereço, ou um número de telefone, qualquer coisa que pudesse fornecer uma forma de comunicação com seu pai. Isto sempre o deixou de mãos vazias.

Ele tentou argumentar consigo mesmo e entender por que ele se importava de conhecer um pai que claramente não se importava de conhecê-lo. Ele nunca veio com uma explicação.

Ao invés de diminuir, a sua obsessão em conhecer seu pai piorou ao longo dos meses seguintes. Ele andava por aí como um zumbi, sua mãe e amigos se desconectaram da sua própria existência. Embora sua expressão fosse quase serena, as saliências das suas unhas tinha feito furos permanentes em suas palmas de constantemente cerrar os punhos. Ele estava louco como o inferno.

Foi quase um ano após o breve confronto com seu pai quando ele viu o pequeno artigo no jornal.

"_Um homem em Phoenix, chamado Charles Swan, morreu no fim de semana depois de sofrer um ferimento fatal à bala no peito. As autoridades dizem que sua filha de 15 anos estava na casa com ele, mas não estão comentando qualquer outra coisa, exceto para dizer que o incidente aconteceu por volta das 22 horas na sexta-feira à noite..."_

Ele olhou para a impressão em preto com confusão. Tudo o que ele esperava morreu enquanto ele lia. Seu pai tinha ido embora e, de repente, ele estava dormente. Levou apenas um momento antes das perguntas começarem a inundar seu cérebro. Por quê? Como? O que aconteceu?

Ele largou o papel e caiu em sua cadeira, sem saber como se sentia.

"Eu acho que você viu, hein?" A voz da mãe o surpreendeu e ele virou a cabeça na direção dela. "Sobre seu pai?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu com tristeza.

"Bem, eu diria que sinto muito, mas o bastardo mereceu isso".

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

Ela já tinha uma cerveja na mão e muito provavelmente estava exatamente no seu caminho de ficar totalmente embriagada.

"Eles estão dizendo que foi a filha que atirou nele." Ela acrescentou.

Os olhos dele arregalaram. "O quê?"

"Você me ouviu." Ela disse calmamente antes de tomar um gole da lata.

A dormência foi substituída por raiva em um instante. Confusão também, e ele franziu sua testa. A única pessoa que Charlie Swan tinha amado também era a pessoa que tirou sua vida, e ele não conseguia entender por que.

Sem outra palavra, ele se levantou da cadeira e correu para a porta da frente. Ele não podia suportar ficar sentado naquela casa por mais tempo. Ele precisava se mover e pensar, processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Enquanto caminhava pela calçada em seu bairro decadente, tudo o que ele podia ver era a imagem de uma garota que ele nunca conheceu, e que ele odiava.

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou para a noite com desdém.

Ele podia sentir um desejo repentino começar a queimar dentro dele. Naquele momento, ele queria machucá-la por tirar seu pai, por tirar sua chance de encontrar alguém que realmente o amasse. Naquele momento, ele jurou vingança.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu dirigi em torno da porra da cidade em pânico. O carro preto tinha desaparecido no momento em que entrei na rua. Eu me controlei o suficiente para ligar na delegacia e dar uma descrição do veículo que eu estava perseguindo, depois eu simplesmente dirigi.

Desci todas as ruas e becos, digitalizando qualquer ponto que fosse grande o suficiente para acomodar um carro. Vinte minutos se passaram e a pequena centelha de esperança que eu tinha sentido estava diminuindo para nada.

Eu podia sentir a umidade do suor que acumulou na minha testa, mas eu sabia que a totalidade do meu rosto estava gelada, desprovido de qualquer calor do sangue. Eu ainda sentia as lágrimas caindo, mesmo que eu não fizesse nenhum som. Meus pulmões pareciam ser incapazes de respirar, fazendo minhas cordas vocais inúteis.

Virei em uma rua deserta perto da periferia da cidade, que continha apenas algumas casas em condições precárias e celeiros velhos. Na frente da última casa, claro como o dia, estava o carro. Eu não tive reação inicial. Eu apenas olhei para ele, espantado que o motorista não fez nenhuma tentativa de escondê-lo. Examinei este fato e a paranoia tomou conta de mim imediatamente.

_Por que ele não escondeu o carro?_

Eu não sabia a resposta, mas eu sabia que havia duas coisas que eu tinha que fazer antes de sair do meu Volvo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Assim que saí do meu carro, fui recebido com um silêncio imenso que estava em completo contraste com o caos ensurdecedor que estava acontecendo em minha mente. Estava muito quieto e eu me tornei com medo do que eu encontraria quando chegasse dentro da casa em ruínas. Respirei rapidamente e pisquei forte, forçando-me a focar quando puxei minha arma do coldre. Com a arma posicionada na minha frente e pronta para disparar, caminhei furtivamente até a porta aberta.

Eu não estava preparado para o que eu veria quando cheguei ao limite.

Eu tinha começado a caminhada para a casa com uma singeleza de propósito, determinado a acabar com tudo e trazer Bella de volta. Mas eu fiquei boquiaberto em horror com o que eu vi uma vez que cheguei nela.

O homem do boné mantinha Bella apertada contra si. As costas dela estavam contra o peito dele, e uma das mãos dele estava no pescoço dela. A outra mão estava pressionando o cano de uma arma na bochecha dela.

"Nem fodendo pense nisso. Coloque a arma no chão." Ele disse.

Eu não pude responder. Olhei para Bella e vi que seus belos olhos castanhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar e cheios de medo. Naquele momento, eu temi que eu tivesse falhado. Mesmo se eu colocasse a minha arma no chão, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma garantia de que ele a deixaria viver.

Sem pensar, eu dei um passo a frente, desesperado para chegar até ela.

"Largue a porra da arma!" O homem gritou.

Levantei uma das minhas mãos. "Ok. Acalme-se. Vou colocá-la no chão. Apenas não a machuque." Inclinei-me um pouco, mas ainda segurava a arma com firmeza em minha outra mão.

"Tenho certeza que não temos muito tempo antes de sermos interrompidos".

"Eu não chamei ninguém. Eu juro." Eu disse, balançando minha cabeça.

Ele zombou. "Você espera que eu acredite nisso?"

Eu sabia que tinha de convencê-lo. "Eu juro pelos túmulos dos meus pais que eu não chamei a polícia".

Ele me olhou intensamente por um momento, como se estivesse decidindo se eu estava mentindo para ele ou não.

"Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso? E por que Lauren?" Bella de repente perguntou com uma voz estrangulada.

Houve um breve silêncio depois que ela falou. O homem e eu simultaneamente olhamos para ela, chocados que ela teve a coragem de questioná-lo enquanto ele segurava uma arma em sua cabeça. O som das batidas do meu coração era alto em meus ouvidos enquanto eu esperava pela resposta dele.

"Por que, Bella?" Ele começou quando apertou o pescoço dela rudemente. "Por que você acha? Lauren não era nada. Eu não conhecia você, nunca tinha visto você. Você era o meu objetivo naquela noite, mas em vez disso, eu a encontrei. Eu a matei pensando que era você! Você levou a minha família de mim, Bella. Minha mãe não dava a mínima para mim. A única esperança que eu tinha de uma família era meu pai, e você tirou isso de mim!"

Minha respiração parou. Eu não conseguia compreender o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Não fazia sentido. A ideia de este homem ser irmão de Bella recusava-se a processar em minha mente, mesmo que este fosse claramente o caso.

"Como você me encontrou?" Ela proferiu.

Ele riu levemente. "Isso simplesmente será o meu segredinho." A expressão dele ficou grave novamente. "Agora eu vou levar a sua família, o seu precioso Edward. E você vai me ver fazer isso. Eu queria matá-la também, mas eu acho que vou fazer você viver sem ele, assim como você me fez viver sem Charlie".

Bella ofegou. Ela olhou para mim com horror e as lágrimas começaram a cair. A minha expressão estava em branco enquanto eu estava parado em choque. Parte de mim estava aliviada. Se ele quis dizer o que ele disse, então Bella viveria. Eu também senti uma onda de devastação, sabendo que se eu morresse, ela se culparia para sempre por isso.

Eu liberei respirações superficiais enquanto Bella implorava através das lágrimas. "Por favor. Não. Simplesmente me diga o que fazer e eu vou fazer. Mas deixe-o em paz".

"Diga ao seu namorado para soltar sua arma." Ele respondeu.

Meu choque lentamente deu lugar à raiva e eu olhei para ele por dar a Bella tal ordem. Derrotada, ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. "Edward." Ela começou com voz trêmula. "Abaixe a arma".

Eu assenti para ela, e lentamente me ajoelhei para o chão, antecipação brotando dentro de mim.

O homem pode ter antecipado a minha chegada, mas ele não antecipou a arma SIG-Sauer 9 milímetros e o coldre no tornozelo que eu tinha prendido à minha perna direita antes que eu saísse do meu carro.

Coloquei minha arma no chão rapidamente. No instante seguinte, eu pressionei um joelho no chão e retirei a arma da outra perna. Eu apontei e disparei um tiro que foi diretamente através da sua rótula.

Ele caiu para trás com um grito, deixando cair a arma e liberando seu aperto sobre Bella quando caiu no chão. Ela gritou em confusão e começou a se arrastar em suas mãos e joelhos para longe. De repente, ela congelou quando sua mão tocou a arma que pousou ao lado dela.

Eu sabia que tinha de detê-la e eu me movi rapidamente em sua direção. Antes que eu pudesse alcançá-la, ela a pegou e virou-se para o homem enquanto ele se contorcia de dor no chão.

"Bella! Não!" Eu gritei para ela.

Ela sentou-se imóvel, seus joelhos dobrados sob ela enquanto ela segurava a arma a apenas um metro do peito do homem. Ele pareceu não tomar conhecimento dela. Sua dor estava ofuscando qualquer outra coisa.

Cheguei ao lado dela, mas mantive uma distância segura, não querendo assustá-la e levá-la a fazer algo drástico.

"Bella." Comecei suavemente. "Ouça-me. Dê-me a arma, ok? Está tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar disso." Segurei minha mão levantada, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça, mantendo seus olhos presos em seu agressor.

Inclinei-me para mais perto, permitindo-me um vislumbre do seu rosto. Sua bochecha direita já mostrava os primeiros sinais de um hematoma na forma do cano da arma que tinha sido pressionado ali.

Lágrimas caíam pelo seu queixo. Sua expressão mostrava devastação pura e quebrantamento.

"Se eu matá-lo, então estará acabado. Nós estaremos seguros." Ela sufocou.

O homem, embora ainda com dor, olhou para Bella e silenciosamente implorou com os olhos para ela parar. Ela começou a chorar alto.

"Bella, você não tem que fazer isso. Você tem uma escolha dessa vez." Cheguei mais perto. "Simplesmente dê-me a arma. Isso já acabou".

Ela fechou os olhos e seu corpo tremia com soluços destroçados. Ela abaixou a arma o suficiente para eu pegá-la dela antes que ela caísse em meus braços. Eu a segurei com força, envolvendo meus braços protetoramente ao redor dela enquanto o alívio surgia através de mim. Eu mantive um olho sobre o homem, que agora estava deitado em uma poça do seu próprio sangue.

Ele fez um movimento como se fosse se virar. Então sua mão de repente saltou do seu lado dele e eu vi um clarão prateado quando ele tentou saltar para nós com uma faca. Levantei a arma imediatamente enquanto empurrei Bella para fora do caminho.

Comecei a atirar. Balas rasgaram através do seu peito, um dos seus ombros e seu pescoço. Sangue espalhando das feridas, e ele voou para trás. Um tiro final, que não veio da minha arma que eu segurava, foi atirado em sua cabeça antes de ele bater no chã disso, ele estava imóvel. Uma vez que a barragem de tiros cessou finalmente, eu rapidamente me virei para a porta da casa e vi Mike Newton baixando a arma enquanto os policiais correram para dentro.

Olhei para ele com descrença por um momento antes que ele calmamente perguntasse se estávamos bem. Balancei a cabeça em resposta, então estendi a mão para Bella, que estava sentado com o rosto enterrado em suas mãos. Eu as puxei e ela colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Soltei um suspiro pesado e a puxei para mim com firmeza. "Nós estamos bem agora. Você está segura." Eu sussurrei.

"Você disse que não os chamou." Ela disse, sua voz trêmula.

"Eu menti. Liguei para eles e peguei outra arma antes de sair do carro." Eu disse a ela.

Ela pressionou seu rosto no meu pescoço. "Eu amo você, Edward".

Meus olhos caíram fechados. "Eu também te amo".

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Então, quem era ele?" Perguntei ao Sargento Banner quando saí da velha casa e parei ao lado do carro preto caindo aos pedaços.

Bella, que se recusou a ir ao hospital sozinha, estava esperando por mim em uma ambulância por perto. Eu assisti quando o sargento inspecionou o carro do homem, puxando papéis e vários itens do porta-luvas. Ele se levantou depois de um momento e estudou alguma coisa em sua mão que se assemelhava a um cartão de identificação.

Ele olhou para mim e eu vi uma pitada de confusão em seus olhos. "Bem, isto no carro dele, junto com um cartão de segurança social tem o mesmo nome. Mas algo não está certo".

Inclinei-me para verificar o cartão e minha expressão rapidamente espelhou a do sargento. O nome no cartão era Jacob Black. A data de nascimento mostrava 19 anos.

O que não fazia sentido era o retrato no canto esquerdo. Eu soube imediatamente que o homem da foto não era o homem que eu tinha acabado de matar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Edward conseguiu salvar Bella e acabar com o meio-irmão dela... mas a dúvida ainda continua... por que será que apareceu o nome de Jacob Black? Essa fic fica cada vez mais complicada... _

_Bem, para quem ainda não viu, postei um novo cronograma de postagens no meu perfil._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. A Longa Viagem de Carro

**Nota da Autora:**

Este capítulo tem lugar cerca de três semanas **antes** dos acontecimentos no capítulo 17. Eu lutei sobre escrever ou não isto, mas decidi que a parte de Jacob da história deveria ser contada. Espero que vocês gostem disso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – A Longa Viagem de Carro<strong>

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob POV – 3 semanas mais cedo<strong>_

Eu estava do lado de fora da casa de Bella, na esperança de que se eu permanecesse lá por tempo suficiente, ela eventualmente voltaria.

Agarrei sua carta apertada na minha mão direita. As palavras que ela continha ainda eram irreais para mim, como se tivessem sido escritas por outra pessoa. Peguei minha Harley Sprint assim que eu a tinha recebido na correspondência naquela manhã e ainda não havia superado o choque inicial quando cheguei na casa dela.

Ela me informava na carta que tinha ido embora. Sua vida não era mais suportável em Phoenix e ela precisava partir para o melhor. Eu era a única pessoa para quem ela havia enviado tal carta, porque ela sabia que eu era a única pessoa que me preocuparia.

Ela garantiu que chegasse a mim muito tempo depois que ela partiu. De acordo com o carimbo dos correios, ela tinha ido embora há quase uma semana. Ela tinha ido de carona para Washington com a intenção de acabar em Seattle. Em vez disso, sua viagem foi interrompida quando ela parou em uma cidade chamada Forks e foi bater no apartamento de uma garota que conheceu lá.

A carta continha pouco mais. Ela a fechou pedindo-me para não entrar em contato com ela, dizendo que ela simplesmente queria seguir em frente. Ela também me agradeceu por estar lá quando ela precisava de um amigo.

E eu estive lá... uma e outra vez. Não era segredo para ninguém que me conhecia que eu era completamente apaixonado por Bella Swan. No entanto, eu tive que admitir que nós nos conhecíamos há quase um ano e eu sabia que ela não correspondia a esses sentimentos.

Bella não confiava facilmente. Depois do que ela tinha passado, eu não a culpo. Seu pai era um idiota que a espancou impiedosamente, em seguida foi morto quando ele a forçou demais ao limite em uma noite. Ela não falava muito sobre aquela noite, mas eu sabia que ela ainda se sentia culpada por ter que matá-lo. Considerando que Bella não me deixava entrar em seus pensamentos com frequência, eu tentei ser a pessoa que a fazia rir e esquecer seus problemas... até que ela estivesse sozinha de novo, de qualquer maneira.

Enquanto eu estava parado no gramado da frente da sua casa, eu não conseguia deixá-la ir. Não importa o que a carta dizia, eu sabia que ela estava fugindo com medo, recusando-se a encarar o que tinha acontecido e realmente seguindo em frente. Ouvi o papel amassar quando agarreia a carta dela mais forte. Uma repentina persistência tomou conta de mim e eu senti a necessidade de encontrá-la. Eu era a única pessoa que se preocupava com ela e, portanto, era minha responsabilidade trazê-la para casa. Minha moto nunca chegaria lá, então comecei a contemplar outro meio para isso.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouvi o barulho alto de um motor. Eu rapidamente olhei para a rua. Um carro preto estava vindo em minha direção, em seguida, inesperadamente parou quando chegou à casa de Bella. O cara atrás do volante olhou para mim com curiosidade por um momento. Eu não o reconheci e, pela sua expressão, ele parecia talvez estar perdido. Lentamente, ele abriu a porta e saiu, nunca tirando os olhos de mim. Ele se aproximou, mas interrompeu seus passos quando ainda estava a cerca de três metros de distância. Um sorriso amigável espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Ei, cara, aqui é onde mora Bella Swan?"

Eu franzi minha testa. "Quem está perguntando?"

Ele desviou os olhos e olhou para o chão. "Bem, hum, eu sou irmão dela".

Confusão dominou minha expressão. Meu primeiro instinto foi o de avaliar suas feições para qualquer semelhança com Bella. Não encontrando nenhuma, eu trouxe meus olhos de volta aos seus, em uma perda completa de palavras. Bella nunca havia mencionado um irmão.

"Irmão... dela?" Eu murmurei.

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "Eu só descobri sobre Charlie e Bella... recentemente." Ele pareceu tropeçar em suas palavras um pouco. Ele manteve os olhos baixos, e eu não pude deixar de detectar uma certa quantidade de decepção em sua voz.

"Quão recentemente?" Eu questionei.

"Depois que ele morreu." Ele respondeu rapidamente.

Eu suspirei, ainda debatendo comigo mesmo sobre se devia ou não confiar no que ele estava me dizendo.

"Então, você nunca conheceu Charlie?" Perguntei em seguida.

"Não." Ele disse. "Eu nunca conheci Bella também e não sei como ela é. Mas minha mãe contou-me sobre eles e até me mostrou minha certidão de nascimento. Ele é listado como meu pai".

Eu fiquei quieto, remoendo a informação que ele estava me dando. Eu sabia que Charlie era um mulherengo. Foi um dos seus piores segredos guardados. As pessoas sabiam sobre sua várias mulheres mais do que sabiam sobre o seu abuso em Bella. Esse cara sendo filho de Charlie era inteiramente plausível.

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e disse, "Qual é o seu nome?"

Ele apertou os olhos e eles encontraram os meus por um segundo antes de ele olhar para baixo novamente. Ele quase pareceu surpreso que eu perguntasse o seu nome.

"Richard." Ele disse um pouco devagar, enquanto arrastava os pés.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Richard do quê?"

Depois de um momento, ele respondeu com, "Richard Mitchell." Ele finalmente levantou os olhos. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Jacob... Jacob Black." Eu disse a ele.

Ele se aproximou, o sorriso amigável voltando ao seu rosto. "Prazer em conhecê-lo." Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu a peguei hesitantemente. "O mesmo aqui".

Ele recuou e deu de ombros. "Então, por acaso Bella está aqui?"

"Não. Ela foi embora." Eu disse com tristeza.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que ela partiu. Ela se foi... para o melhor, aparentemente".

Sua expressão ficou rígida. "E você não sabe para onde?"

Eu levantei a carta. "Sim. Para Washington. Ela enviou isto de uma cidade chamada Forks. Eu estava realmente tentando descobrir uma maneira de chegar até ela".

Suas sobrancelhas franziram juntas de uma forma que mostrava profunda preocupação. Houve um curto espaço de silêncio novamente antes de ele finalmente dizer, "Olha, eu não sei como você se sente sobre isso, mas poderia ser uma solução para nós dois. Eu realmente quero conhecer Bella. Quero dizer, ela é minha irmã e, a partir de agora, ela é praticamente a única família que eu tenho." Ele virou-se ligeiramente e fez um gesto para o seu carro. "Eu tenho o meu carro. É velho, mas ele pode fazer a viagem, e eu tenho dinheiro. Se você estiver legal com isso, podemos seguir para Washington juntos".

Meus olhos se arregalaram com a sua oferta inesperada. Enquanto eu poderia acreditar que ele era filho de Charlie, eu não sabia a verdadeira natureza dos seus motivos. Suas palavras transmitiam sinceridade, mas seu comportamento parecia nervoso e tenso. Eu não podia entender o cara.

"Eu sei que você não me conhece." Ele continuou. "Então está tudo bem se você apenas me usar para a viagem. Acho que você poderia dizer que estaríamos usando um ao outro." Ele riu levemente.

Eu sorri. "Verdade. Mas, você sabe, eu poderia ajudá-lo com o dinheiro da gasolina".

Ele descartou isso. "Não há necessidade, cara. Eu trabalho em tempo integral como um homem de manutenção para a cidade. Eu tenho muito dinheiro".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Não demorou mais convencimento do que isso. Ele estava certo, eu o estaria usando para uma viagem e ele me estaria usando como um meio para encontrar Bella. Eu também justifiquei a minha carona com ele dizendo a mim mesmo que eu não gostaria que Bella conhecesse este cara sozinha, de qualquer maneira. Sua disposição nervosa me deixou cético em relação a ele. Mas quando ele falava comigo, seu tom era sempre cordial.

"Você tem uma namorada em Phoenix?" Perguntei a ele em um ponto quando estávamos duas horas ao sul de Oregon.

"Porra, não, cara. Eu não confio em mulheres." Ele disse com uma risada.

Eu bufei. "Por que não?"

"Elas são simplesmente uma dor na bunda com a qual lidar." Ele declarou simplesmente.

Não sabendo como responder ao seu comentário estúpido, virei-me para a janela e acenei com a cabeça ao ritmo da música que estava tocando no som do carro.

Nós quase dirigimos direto através da Califórnia, mas paramos assim que chegamos a Redding para dormir. Ele disse que só precisava de algumas horas, então ele estaria pronto para a última pernada da viagem. Fiquei acordado enquanto me encolhi no banco traseiro do seu carro. Ele dormia sem fazer um som e eu mantive meus olhos nele, ainda desconfiado dele. Tomei a minha decisão enquanto o observava de que, uma vez que eu encontrasse Bella, nós encontraríamos o nosso próprio caminho de volta para Phoenix e rapidamente perderíamos Richard Mitchell. Eu não arriscaria nada quando Bella estivesse envolvida.

O resto da viagem foi gasta em considerável silêncio enquanto ele fumava Marlboro mentolado e ouvíamos um CD do Kiss que estava tocando repetidamente. Suspirei de alívio quando passamos Portland, sabendo que estaríamos em Washington em breve.

"Você está animado para finalmente conhecer sua irmã?" Perguntei despreocupadamente.

Ele nem olhou para mim, nem fez qualquer expressão. "Você não tem ideia".

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no meu lugar com o seu tom. Era desprovido de qualquer tipo de emoção. O cara estava me dando nos malditos nervos.

Era noite quando finalmente chegamos em Forks. A cidade era pequena e cercada por florestas, completamente o oposto das condições de seca e sujeira de Phoenix.

A rua principal se estendia por todo o comprimento da cidade e decidimos começar a nossa busca lá. Nós desaceleramos o carro, nossos olhos verificando de cada lado da rua atentamente. Num primeiro momento, não vimos ninguém, apenas lojas vazias com vidros escuros.

Exatamente quando estávamos discutindo virar nas ruas laterais, uma porta de vidro de uma das lojas se abriu e uma garota saiu para a calçada. Uma lâmpada de rua momentaneamente iluminou suas feições. Ela era uma loira e bonita como o inferno pelo que pude ver. Ela caminhou rapidamente ao longo da calçada enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos dourados.

Algum movimento atrás dela desviou minha atenção e eu apertei meus olhos para ver o que era. Outra pessoa tinha virado a esquina do beco e, embora seu rosto estivesse escondido pela escuridão, eu soube imediatamente que era Bella. Seu cabelo castanho pendia frouxamente, e sua caminhada era tímida enquanto ela seguia a loira pela calçada. Havia uma distância significativa entre elas.

"Lá está ela." Eu disse, quase inaudível. A visão de Bella parecendo tão frágil e sozinha fez minha garganta arder. Levantei meu dedo, mas minha mão estava tão frágil que não estava claro para qual garota eu estava apontando.

Desviei meus olhos para longe dela quando trouxe minha mão para baixo e olhei para Richard. Ele estava olhando fixamente para a calçada, como se seus olhos estivessem trancadas em um alvo. Mas eu notei que ele não estava olhando para Bella. Ele estava olhando para a garota loira que estava iluminada pelas luzes na rua.

Voltei a olhar para Bella. Ela estava andando devagar, ainda muito longe da outra garota e escondida nas trevas. Eu sabia que ele não a tinha visto.

"Certo." Ele começou. "Nós a vimos, então vamos encontrar um lugar para dormir durante a noite e podemos voltar a essa loja amanhã. Parece bom?"

Eu me virei em sua direção. Eu ansiava por ir até Bella, já que eu estava tão perto, mas o meu mal-estar estava aumentando a cada momento que passava. Eu precisava formular um plano para fugir desse cara e encontrar Bella sozinho. Eu sabia que esperar até que ele estivesse dormindo era a minha melhor aposta.

"Claro." Eu respondi.

Nós dirigimos o resto do caminho através de Forks, até que encontramos uma velha estrada diretamente na periferia da cidade. As luzes do carro iluminavam algumas casas, que pareciam estar abandonadas.

"Podemos estacionar aqui. Eu não acho que alguém vai nos incomodar." Ele apontou.

Eu assenti com a cabeça em resposta.

De repente, ouvi um barulho e o carro sacudiu a uma parada.

"Merda! Deve ter batido em um prego, ou algo assim".

"Você tem um estepe?" Perguntei rapidamente.

"Sim. No porta-malas." Ele disse, exasperado.

"Bem, eu sou ótimo com carros. Posso dar uma olhada e trocar o pneu na parte da manhã." Eu menti. Nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ficaria por aqui até de manhã.

"Você se importaria de verificar o real dano rápido?" Ele perguntou. "Eu tenho uma lanterna na parte de trás".

Dei de ombros e suspirei. "Claro. Sem problema".

Ele desligou o motor e abriu a porta. Eu saí do carro e dei um passo para o pneu da frente do lado do passageiro. Eu vi quando ele fez o seu caminho para o porta-malas, abrindo-o.

Ajoelhei-me ao chão. Mesmo que a lua fosse a única fonte de luz, parecia que o pneu estava quase completamente esvaziado de ar.

Dei um aceno rápido. "Sim. Está furado." Estendi a minha mão para sentir o furo.

Eu podia ouvi-lo vasculhando o porta-malas, e assumi que ele ainda estava procurando pela lanterna. Abruptamente, o barulho parou. Enquanto eu continuei a avaliar o dano, não ouvi nada além do silêncio atrás de mim. Era como se ele não estivesse mais lá.

Confuso, apertei meus olhos e virei-me para procurá-lo.

A última coisa que meus olhos viram foi a sua mão vindo em direção à minha cabeça, empunhando uma grande lanterna de metal. Eu ouvi um estalo, como o som de um taco de baseball batendo em uma árvore, e caí no chão. Um momento depois, eu o senti puxando a minha carteira do meu bolso de trás quando comecei a derivar no esquecimento. Em seguida, não havia nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Tradutora:<em>**

_Minha nossa, a gente aqui achando que Jacob tinha alguma coisa a ver com a perseguição de Bella e, na verdade, o coitado pode estar morto... o que vc's acharam que aconteceu?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**

_Para quem ainda não viu e gosta de fics com Edward papai, a Lary Reeden começou a postar uma que é linda! E eu e a LeiliPattz estamos ajudando com a tradução, portanto, dêem uma passadinha na fic e deixem reviews, vale a pena! __A fic será postada toda segunda-feira. O link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7591748/ 1/ Waiting_For_Dr_Right_by_vickitori303

(retirar os espaços)


	19. O Corpo

**Capítulo 19 – O Corpo**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Após o tiroteio na velha casa em ruínas, fomos dormir na casa dos meus pais em Seattle. Até mesmo o pensamento de levar Bella de volta para o meu apartamento, onde o banho de sangue ocorreu e ela foi levada, fez meu estômago revirar. Ela foi verificada no hospital e liberada algumas horas mais tarde. Eu a levei embora imediatamente.

Enquanto nós dirigíamos para Seattle, fiquei espantado ao ver carros na estrada e pessoas nas calçadas como se a vida simplesmente continuasse. Após o dia que eu e Bella tivemos, a vida estava em um impasse. Havia perguntas me assolando que não me atrevi a perguntar a ela. Seus olhos olhavam fixamente para a frente, perdida no enorme tumulto que ela estava experimentando.

Eu permaneci quieto, não querendo perturbá-la ainda mais. Mantendo uma mão no volante e a outra firmemente envolvida ao redor dos seus ombros, eu a segurei o tempo todo. Nunca, nem por uma vez, eu considerei soltá-la.

Ela pressionou-se contra mim com firmeza, como se estivesse tentando afundar-se em mim. Eu não podia chegar perto o suficiente também. Eu a tinha perdido, a encontrado e, em seguida, quase a perdido de novo... tudo no mesmo dia.

Eu a puxei para mais perto com esse pensamento, meus dedos acariciando a pele do seu ombro. Seu cabelo fez cócegas em meu queixo e um sorriso involuntário espreitou em meus lábios.

"Eu te amo... sempre." Sussurrei.

Ela suspirou e alívio contente era evidente no som. "Eu sei que você ama." Ela começou baixinho. "Eu nunca pensei que o amor fosse real até que você entrou na minha vida. Eu também te amo".

Eu a segurei firmemente o resto do caminho para Seattle, focando apenas no momento, sua pele macia, o cheiro do seu cabelo e o fato de que ela estava segura. Todo o resto poderia ser tratado mais tarde. Ela não queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido e eu estava ainda muito reconhecidamente em choque para formar qualquer pergunta coerente.

Eu não sabia o que fazer com o homem que eu tinha matado. Ele tinha falado do pai de Bella como sendo seu pai e que ele estava bravo com ela por matá-lo. Balancei minha cabeça levemente em descrença que, no final, toda a situação não tivesse nada a ver com Lauren, ou James, ou até mesmo Aro. Tinha tudo a ver com Bella.

Um irmão que ela nunca conheceu a tinha procurado, matou a garota errada, então passou a perseguir cada movimento dela. Como ele a encontrou ainda era um mistério. E por que diabos ele tinha a documentação de outra pessoa com ele também. Tudo era demais, e eu me recusava a me debruçar sobre isto enquanto eu me agarrava a Bella, agradecendo a Deus que eu era capaz de fazer isso.

Chegamos em Seattle tarde naquela noite, exaustos, confusos, mas aliviados por estarmos juntos. Quando entramos na casa, minha mãe nos mostrou quartos separados, mas ela sabia que era inútil. Ela me jogou um olhar conhecedor, sem palavras reconhecendo que eu não deixaria Bella sozinha pela noite. Eu nunca tinha confirmado um relacionamento com ela, mas, com um olhar, eu sabia que minha mãe estava ciente disso.

Eu não sabia como ela sabia, é claro, chamem isso de intuição de mulher, ou de mãe, eu acho. Eu só esperava que ela me fizesse o favor de não compartilhar isto com o resto da família ainda.

Ela deu um abraço gentil em Bella enquanto dizia, "Você é sempre bem-vinda aqui... sempre que precisar." Então ela foi para a cama, deixando Bella e eu sozinhos no corredor.

Ela olhou para mim, sua expressão cheia de tristeza misturada com apreensão. "Bem... boa noite".

Eu balancei minha cabeça levemente em confusão e agarrei a mão dela. "Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha, Bella. Depois do que aconteceu, eu não estou prestes a ficar longe de você agora".

Seus olhos, enquanto ainda pesados com exaustão, conseguiram se iluminar com as minhas palavras. Ela não disse nada. Ela apenas apertou minha mão e eu nos levei ao quarto de hóspedes que minha mãe tinha arrumado para ela.

Fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim. Quando me virei para olhar para ela, uma vaga familiaridade assumiu a atmosfera. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer a seguir, assim como eu estive durante os primeiros dias depois que nos conhecemos.

As emoções indecifráveis fluindo entre nós eram muito intensas e avassaladoras. Eu podia sentir em meus ossos, e era quase o suficiente para me deixar de joelhos.

Nós simultaneamente nos movemos em direção um ao outro, olhos trancados. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente, ela praticamente caiu em meus braços. Eu apoiei o peso do seu corpo cansado com facilidade e a ajudei a ir até a cama, onde eu a deitei. Suavemente, eu a ajudei a tirar sua roupa, até que ela estava vestindo apenas sutiã e calcinha.

Quando subi na cama ao lado dela, seus olhos estavam abertos, mas eles estavam em branco, vazios. Suspirei e puxei a grande colcha do pé da cama até nos cobrir. Então nós ficamos em silêncio, deitados em nossos lados, um de frente para o outro.

Depois de um momento, estendi a mão até a bochecha dela e disse, "Você deveria dormir".

"Eu não consigo... dormir." Ela respondeu, seus olhos baixos.

Eu entendi por que ela não conseguia. Com tristeza, eu respondi, "Eu sei. Eu também não consigo".

Ela deu um rápido aceno, ainda olhando para baixo. Minutos silenciosos passaram, minha mão ainda acariciando seu rosto. Finalmente, ela piscou forte e trouxe seus olhos para cima para encontrar os meus.

"Eu não entendo, Edward. Por que isso aconteceu comigo? Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?" Ela perguntou de forma simples e sem emoção.

Soltei um suspiro pesado, angustiado. "Deus, Bella, eu desejaria poder responder isso. Mas você não merecia nada disso. Nada disso. Você nunca fez nada errado." Envolvi meu braço ao redor da sua cintura, puxando-a para mim. "Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci." Eu disse contra o seu cabelo. Nossas pernas entrelaçadas e ela enterrou seu rosto no meu peito.

O silêncio reinou novamente pelos próximos poucos momentos enquanto eu a segurava e corria meus dedos sobre a sua pele nua. Deitado em silêncio ao lado dela, eu me perguntava o que estava passando em sua mente. Terríveis acontecimentos do dia? O quanto ela estava feliz por estarmos vivos? Ou ela estava imaginando que nada disso tinha acontecido e que estávamos apenas escondidos em algum resort bonito, de férias?

Minha pergunta foi respondida quando de repente ela disse, "Eu nunca soube que eu tinha um irmão".

Eu fiz uma careta e me afastei para olhar para ela. "Você não pode chamar aquele cara de seu irmão, Bella. Ele não era nada além de puramente malvado pra caralho. Nós nem sabemos quem diabos era ele." Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Por favor, Bella. Você não tem nenhuma razão para sentir qualquer culpa. Você sobreviveu porque você merecia".

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus e fiquei espantado com o que vi. Apesar da nossa situação distorcida, suas orbes castanhas dançavam com amor quando ela olhou para mim.

"Eu não posso acreditar que quase perdi você." Ela começou, seu tom sério. "Se eu tivesse perdido você... eu teria sido deixada sem nada. Quero dizer, você tem sido meu anjo desde o dia em que te conheci".

Eu estava tomado pela emoção, mais uma vez. Fechando meus olhos, pressionei minha testa à dela e acariciei seu rosto com meus polegares.

"Eu estou aqui, Bella. Estou aqui e, eu juro por Deus, eu nunca vou deixar você".

Colocando meu dedo sob o seu queixo, eu trouxe a minha boca à dela. Todo o desespero, tensão, cansaço e o amor que nos fez quase catatônicos antes foi derramado em nosso beijo. Nós nos agarramos um ao outro desesperadamente. Suas mãos enroscaram no meu cabelo enquanto a minha viajou para baixo, em seguida agarrando sua pequena cintura. Seus quadris pressionaram em mim e eu gemi baixinho de desejo, assim como de frustração.

Eu não deveria ter pensado em como seu corpo quente ficava contra o meu. Eu não deveria querer correr minhas mãos sobre suas curvas macias, ou ouvi-la gemer apaixonadamente em meus ouvidos. Não naquela noite. Não depois do que tínhamos acabado de passar. Era uma má idéia.

Mas eu a queria... tanto quanto eu queria a minha próxima respiração.

"Faça amor comigo, Edward." Ela sussurrou, sua respiração soprando suavemente em minha boca. "Eu preciso estar tão próxima de você quando eu puder".

Cerrei meus olhos bem fechados e a beijei com mais urgência.

_Ela me quer também._

No instante seguinte, a minha camisa estava fora e descartada no chão. As mãos dela tinham viajado pelo meu peito e estavam arrancando os botões da minha calça. Ela a empurrou sobre meus quadris e eu apressadamente puxei pelo resto do caminho, jogando cegamente atrás de mim.

Deitamos lado a lado, apenas com nossas roupas íntimas. Seu corpo era de tirar o fôlego contra o meu, e seus olhos queimavam ardentemente. Dedos deslizavam delicadamente através da pele um do outro enquanto segurávamos nosso olhar. Eu tinha ficado tão apavorado de perdê-la apenas algumas horas antes, mas aqui estava ela, segura em meus braços...

"... exatamente onde você deveria estar." Eu disse, quase inaudível. Seus lábios perfeitos curvaram em um leve sorriso.

Lentamente, estendi a mão ao redor dela e desenganchei seu sutiã. Eu o puxei para fora, revelando seus seios pálidos e requintados. Meus olhos ficaram presos nos dela quando eu os cobri em concha nas palmas das minhas mãos, amassando e rolando seus mamilos sob meus polegares. Seu corpo ficou tenso e sua respiração quente atingiu meu rosto.

Eu silvei quando senti unhas eroticamente arrastando-se pela extensão das minhas costas. A leve sensação de queimação disso simplesmente me estimulou ainda mais. Meu pau já estava dolorosamente duro e minha paciência estava se esgotando.

Soltei uma respiração pesada e me virei até que eu estava parcialmente pairando sobre ela. Suas mãos sussurravam sobre a pele das minhas omoplatas, fazendo com que os pequenos pêlos na minha nuca se arrepiassem.

Mudei o meu corpo para baixo no dela, fazendo uma trilha com meus dedos sobre seu tórax, pela sua cintura, e eles acalmaram quando chegaram à sua calcinha. Todos os músculos do seu corpo ficaram tensos com desejo ardente quando comecei a deslizar o tecido de algodão para baixo pelos seus pés.

Mais uma vez, pude ver as cicatrizes que a marcavam por anos de abuso, mas minha respiração engatou em sua perfeição absoluta. Eu ansiava para estar dentro dela, senti-la dessa forma. Sua calcinha se juntou à pilha de roupas no chão e ela me puxou de volta até ela.

Ela esmagou seus lábios nos meus. Nossas línguas se misturavam enquanto ela me empurrou para baixo firmemente para deitar em minhas costas. Abri meus olhos por um momento, surpreendido pelo seu ato repentino. Mas isso me excitou ainda mais, e meu pau duro estava lutando contra minha boxer fina.

Ela se sentou de joelhos ao meu lado enquanto meus olhos admiravam sua impecável forma nua. Seus lábios continham um pequeno sorriso e seus olhos estavam baixos, olhando para a minha boxer e a protuberância crescendo abaixo dela. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo cós.

"Levante." Ela ordenou suavemente.

Eu obedeci e minhas costas arquearam enquanto ela puxava minha boxer para fora e a jogava de lado. Ela me observava, olhos ardentes, enquanto subiu em cima de mim, colocando suas coxas em cada lado do meu quadril.

Minhas mãos arrastaram ao longo da sua pele levemente, mas no momento em que senti o calor da sua excitação, elas atiraram para baixo e cobriram sua bunda com força ardente. Doeu da maneira mais maravilhosa quando ela provocou meu pau ereto com suas dobras molhadas, em seguida ela começou a abaixar-se para mim. Suas paredes apertadas fechadas em torno de mim, causando um gemido profundo saindo da minha garganta.

Ela começou a se mover, circulando seus quadris para que eu pudesse senti-la toda sobre mim. Meus olhos caíram fechados enquanto eu me alegrava com a sensação. De repente, senti sua respiração em meu rosto e ela pressionou seus lábios com ternura nos meus. Gemidos baixos ressoavam contra a minha boca. Seu gosto, seu corpo e seu movimento me fizeram quase dormente. A euforia de tudo isso era esmagadora. Eu ainda não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente dela, mesmo enquanto fazia amor com ela.

Ela sentou-se novamente e cavou seus dedos em meu peito quando começou a subir e cair sobre mim, enterrando meu pau profundamente dentro dela a cada vez. Minha respiração era superficial em minha garganta enquanto eu a observava, saboreando a sensação. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás com um suspiro e moveu-se mais rápido.

"Bella..." Eu agarrei seus quadris. "Olhe para mim." Eu exigi.

Ela trouxe seus olhos de volta para mim e eles refletiam os meus, cheios de amor e intensidade de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível.

Ela bombeou com mais vigor, apertando suas mãos em minha pele mais forte, até que eu estava à beira da explosão. Eu podia sentir meus músculos contraindo quando ela me trouxe mais e mais perto da borda da minha libertação.

Eu queria me controlar, porém, sabendo que ela ainda não tinha chegado lá. Mas a expressão em seu rosto não mostrava nada além de antecipação enquanto ela mantinha seus movimentos, me incentivando. Então eu deixei ir e cerrei meus dentes. Minhas mãos foram para as suas coxas, onde seguraram firmemente enquanto ela me levava através do meu orgasmo.

Ela acalmou seus movimentos de forma gradual, aparentemente satisfeita, embora ela não tivesse alcançado seu próprio clímax, e levantou seus quadris para que meu pau deslizasse para fora dela com lentidão.

"Baby, eu quero fazer você se sentir bem." Eu disse a ela, minha voz suplicante.

Ela sorriu. "Você fez. Você sempre faz. Tudo que eu quero é estar com você, por isso não importa. Apenas... abrace-me".

Eu a puxei para baixo para mim, aninhando-a em meu peito. Sua respiração eventualmente se firmou e minha frequência cardíaca acalmou. Eu a segurei firme, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela plantava beijos castos no meu pescoço.

Minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas uma vez que a intensidade entre nós diminuiu e foi substituída por paz e contentamento.

Nenhum de nós se moveu, recusando-se a se separar. Eu queria mantê-la ali, o peso dela em mim, e adormecer.

"Eu acho que posso dormir agora." Ela expressou alegremente em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri e a abracei mais firme. "Eu também".

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Na manhã seguinte, fui acordado pelo toque do meu telefone de trabalho. Bella se mexeu em meus braços com o som e começou a se mover para fora de mim, mas eu não a soltei. Em vez disso, eu me sentei, ainda a segurando, e me movi para a beirada da cama para pegar minha calça no chão. Seu rosto permaneceu aninhado no meu pescoço quando eu trouxe o telefone para o meu ouvido.

"Cullen".

"Temos algumas novidades." Era a voz de Mike Newton. Meus pensamentos quando se tratavam dele estavam confusos depois que ele tinha ajudado no tiroteio com o sequestrador. Levei um momento para responder.

"Que novidade é essa?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, em primeiro lugar, nós identificamos o suspeito. E segundo, um corpo foi encontrado atrás daquela velha casa".

Eu fiquei atordoado em silêncio por alguns segundos. "O que você quer dizer que foi encontrado atrás da casa?" Minha voz ficou sem querer mais alta quando eu perguntei.

"Quero dizer que encontramos o corpo de um jovem no quintal, coberto por mato alto. O estado de decomposição está muito avançado, mas achamos que podemos tê-lo identificado também, usando a indentificação que encontramos no carro do suspeito. Acontece que Bella pode tê-lo conhecido".

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"O cara que encontramos no quintal era Jacob Black... pelo menos, temos certeza de que este era o nome dele." Disse o sargento Banner enquanto eu estava em seu escritório mais tarde naquele dia.

Foi solicitado que eu voltasse para Forks para que pudessem me dar a notícia pessoalmente, longe de Bella. Ela estava obviamente ansiosa quando eu saí, mas parecia confortável o suficiente para ficar com a minha mãe até que eu voltasse para ela mais tarde. Ainda me matava ter que deixá-la, no entanto.

"A família dele denunciou seu desaparecimento na semana passada depois que ele não voltou para casa." Sargento Banner continuou. "Ele ligou e disse para eles que tinha conseguido uma carona até aqui para chegar a Bella, mas nunca ouviram notícias dele novamente. A família dele diz que Bella e este Jacob eram amigos".

Eu mal podia formar palavras, mas consegui perguntar, "Então, você acha que esse cara foi usado como uma maneira de chegar até Bella?"

"Não posso afirmar com certeza, mas parece que sim, pela aparência das coisas. Este garoto conhecia Bella; o suspeito estava procurando por Bella. Então ele mata o garoto quando não precisa mais dele".

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas meu coração parecia que tinha caído para o meu estômago. Outra vítima, outra pessoa que Bella conhecia. Ela se culparia por outra morte, e eu sabia disso. Eu me apoiei contra a parede.

"Quando é que vamos saber com certeza que é ele?"

"Assim que os resultados do teste de DNA voltarem. Pode levar semanas." Ele fez uma pausa. "Você pode querer deixá-la saber, no entanto... para que ela possa estar preparada para isso se for ele, o que muito provavelmente é".

Ele estava certo, ela merecia saber. Eu não poderia esconder isso dela, mesmo que eu soubesse o que isso faria com ela.

Eu suspirei. "Sim, eu direi a ela." Minha voz era suave. "Newton disse que o suspeito foi identificado também?" Eu adicionei ansiosamente.

Ele me deu um aceno de cabeça e estabeleceu um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa na minha frente. Havia uma foto em preto e branco no canto. O rosto, apesar de jovem na foto, era familiar de imediato. Eu estremeci com a visão dele. Era um fax, detalhando o registro juvenil de um home chamado Riley Biers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que triste, Jacob está realmente morto... como será que Bella vai reagir a isso? Bem, outro dia alguém comentou sobre Riley nessa fic, mas agora que apareceu o nome dele, eu fui procurar em todos os caps. já postados e ele nunca tinha aparecido, por isso, estou mais confusa do que antes... a fic tem mais 2 caps. e 1 cena extra para acabar, então espero que logo a gente descubra quem é que realmente está por trás de tudo isso..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. O Fim

**Capítulo 20 – O Fim**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Eu me vesti e voltei para a cama depois de Edward partir para a delegacia naquela manhã. Fiquei ansiosa imediatamente, já que eu não estava pronta para deixá-lo ir ainda. Eu teria me contentado em apenas ficar deitada na cama com ele o dia todo e esquecer que o mundo existe por um tempinho.

Eu não queria sentir nada... além dele. Eu tinha ficado dormente até que chegamos em Seattle e ficamos sozinhos no quarto. Suas palavras tranquilizadoras trouxeram vida de volta ao meu corpo e, como sempre, acreditei quando ele disse que eu era inocente. Nunca era fácil acreditar nisso, mas ele provou a validade das suas palavras uma e outra vez através de toques suaves e olhares honestos. Sinceridade estava sempre evidente em seus olhos.

Eu podia ouvir a voz dele retumbando em minha cabeça, dizendo-me que eu não era a culpada pela morte do meu irmão.

_Meu irmão..._

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Que ele poderia ser meu irmão ainda não fazia sentido, e eu sabia que eu nunca conseguiria saber toda a verdade. Ele havia falado de Charlie, ele sabia como ele morreu, e ele sabia que eu era a pessoa que puxou o gatilho. Eu não recebi nenhuma explicação, no entanto, para a raiva com a qual fui recebida. Não havia nenhuma razão dada para por que ele tinha me localizado e me atormentado da forma como ele fez.

As respostas nunca viriam para essas perguntas. Só ele sabia, e ele estava morto. Talvez ele me culpasse do jeito que eu sempre me culpei.

Eu balancei minha cabeça de novo, querendo que os pensamentos fossem embora. Seja qual for o caso, eu tinha que aceitar esta nova revelação com a mesma amargura que eu aceitei tudo na minha vida... e simplesmente seguir em frente. Só que, desta vez, eu não estaria sozinha. Eu tinha recebido Edward, que me ensinou e ainda estava me ensinando a ser forte e me perdoar.

Forcei minha mente a focar nele. Quando deitei na cama, meus olhos flutuaram fechados, meus pensamentos se voltando para os sonhos. E eu vi um rosto que eu não esperava ver.

Jacob, o meu único amigo de Phoenix, estava parado diante de mim, me observando. Eu não sabia onde estávamos, nós parecíamos perdidos. Mas eu de alguma forma senti coisas que não tinham sido ditas, e eu sabia que ele tinha... me seguido, mesmo que eu o tivesse instruído na minha carta para não fazer isso. Eu não podia entender a expressão em seu rosto. Era branca e distante, como se ele estivesse vendo através de mim.

Seus lábios formaram uma linha dura, mas seu queixo e testa estavam relaxados. Ele ficou impassível, apenas olhando para mim, nem se movendo, nem piscando. Ele quase parecia... morto, parado ali.

Antes que eu pudesse falar com Jacob em meu sonho, fui sacudida acordada por uma batida súbita, mas suave. Experimentei um momento de medo, seguido por um momento de perplexidade enquanto eu tentava lembrar onde eu estava. Meus olhos vagaram pelo quarto.

Ouvi outra batida que foi tão gentil como a primeira e suspirei de alívio, lembrando que eu estava na casa dos Cullen.

"Bella?" Uma voz suave disse. "Sou eu, Esme".

Sentei-me na cama um pouco e humildemente respondi, "Entre".

Ela abriu a porta lentamente e entrou no quarto, completamente arrumada, usando maquiagem e com os cabelos dispostos em cachos suaves.

_Quanto __tempo __eu __dormi?_ Eu me perguntei.

"Eu achei que você poderia estar com fome. É quase duas da tarde. Mas se você não quiser descer, eu entendo. Posso trazer a comida para você." Ela disse, tranquilizadoramente. "Estamos só nós aqui. Meu marido está em seu escritório, mas ele sente muito por não ver você".

Embora eu ainda estivesse abalada com o meu sonho e a expressão sem vida de Jacob, eu não poderia deixar de estar à vontade na presença de Esme. Ela tinha uma índole tão quente, e seu rosto exalava um ar de compaixão.

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu estou com fome, na verdade, obrigada. Mas eu posso descer e fazer algo para mim, Sra. Cullen. Você não tem que passar por nenhum problema por mim".

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Chame-me de Esme, querida. E não se preocupe. Salvei um almoço para você. Eu só fiz alguns sanduíches de peru, então espero que tudo bem".

"Isso é perfeito. Eu realmente aprecio isso, Sra. Cul-... Esme." Eu disse, meu rosto queimando vermelho.

Ela riu e acenou com a cabeça educadamente. "Ótimo. Vamos alimentá-la".

Ela me levou para fora do quarto e para baixo, em seguida se sentou à mesa comigo enquanto eu comia. Nós duas ficamos em silêncio, mas eu ainda estava à vontade com ela e não houve momentos de constrangimento entre nós. Sua personalidade era leve e confiante, a maneira que eu sempre imaginei que uma mãe deve ser.

"Você sabe, Bella." Ela de repente começou depois de um tempo. "Eu vejo como Edward olha para você, e eu sei o que ele passou para mantê-la segura. Então, eu só quero dizer que eu amo muito meu filho, o que significa que eu amo qualquer coisa que ele ame. E qualquer um".

As últimas palavras da sua declaração causaram uma onda de calor que correu para o meu rosto imediatamente, e eu senti meu estômago apertar.

_Ela sabe..._

Por que isso me surpreendeu tanto, eu não tinha certeza. Acho que eu simplesmente não esperava que ela comentasse isso tão rapidamente. Eu não sabia como responder. Eu apenas coloquei o sanduíche para baixo e olhei para ela num estupor por um momento.

Finalmente, eu soltei, "Eu realmente me importo com ele também, Esme." Eu engasguei levemente depois que terminei, surpresa com minhas próprias palavras e a ousadia que eu encontrei para falar.

Ela simplesmente sorriu e colocou a mão no meu antebraço. "Nós sabemos que você o faz. Carlisle e eu pudemos sentir os sentimentos entre vocês dois no dia em que você ficou conosco para que ele pudesse trabalhar. Nós não dissemos aos irmãos dele por respeito a você, mas eles podem ter visto também. Especialmente Alice." Ela acrescentou com uma risada.

Constrangimento inundou meus nervos. Uma discussão desse tipo não era o que eu estava preparada para ter. Ainda não, e não com a mãe de Edward. Eu estava me sentindo semelhante a um adolescente que tinha sido apanhado em flagrante.

Lutei para manter contato visual, mesmo que eu estivesse exultante que tanto ela quanto o Dr. Cullen eram favoráveis a o relacionamento. E eu queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu me importava com Edward.

"Ele é... ele é um rapaz ótimo." Olhei para baixo e sorri adoravelmente quando vi o rosto dele em minha mente. "O melhor rapaz que eu já conheci".

"Estou feliz que você sinta-se assim sobre ele, Bella. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. E ele é bom para as pessoas que ele ama. Eu sei que ele será bom para você." Ela disse gentilmente.

Suspirei de contentamento e assenti.

"Eu quero que você se sinta confortável aqui conosco e com toda a família. Os irmãos e irmãs dele se preocupam com você também. Estaremos vendo muito você, tenho certeza." Ela disse com um sorriso conhecedor.

Sua aceitação de mim causou um nó se formando na minha garganta. De repente, eu não apenas tinha Edward para me defender, mas eu tinha uma família inteira. Era quase avassalador, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi olhar para ela por um momento, mostrando a minha gratidão através da expressão no meu rosto.

"Eu me sinto confortável; eu realmente sinto... muito. Eu gosto de estar aqui." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

Seu sorriso cresceu e ela soltou o meu braço, permitindo-me continuar a comer. Terminei meu sanduíche e, depois de alguma insitência da minha parte, Esme deixou-me lavar meu prato e então me mostrou onde colocá-lo quando terminei. Pedi licença depois disso, dizendo a ela que eu queria tomar banho.

"Oh, espere um segundo." Ela disse, em seguida foi ao antigo quarto de Alice para pegar uma roupa para mim das roupas que ela havia deixado para trás.

Agradeci e fiz meu caminho para o banheiro no andar de cima. Tomei banho rapidamente enquanto pensamentos e imagens de Jacob, assim como do meu irmão morto, tornaram impossível desfrutar o calor reconfortante da água.

Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre Jacob ou qualquer outra pessoa da minha antiga vida, com exceção do meu pai, enquanto eu estava em Washington. Então, eu estava em uma perda a respeito de por que eu tinha de repente sonhado com ele. A expressão vazia no seu rosto me perturbou mais. Jacob tinha sido sempre tão animado, sempre jovial.

Eu me vesti com as roupas de Alice, depois voltei para o quarto de hóspedes. Quando abri a porta, encontrei Edward sentado na beirada da cama.

"Edward." Eu disse, aliviada.

Meu coração começou a bater um segundo mais tarde, tanto de emoção por vê-lo como antecipação por ouvir as notícias que disseram a ele. Fui até ele imediatamente e joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele pressionou suas palmas nas minhas costas.

"Ei, Bella." Seu tom era melancólico.

Medo do que ele sabia me atingiu, mas eu tinha que saber. E eu confiava que ele seria honesto comigo. "Conte-me, Edward." Eu disse suavemente contra o seu pescoço.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu sei o nome dele".

Meus olhos arregalaram em choque com a sua declaração. "Já? Eu pensei que demoraria mais tempo".

"Não." Ele sussurrou e balançou a cabeça levemente. "Bastou as impressões digitais. Ele tinha 19 anos. Ele tinha um registro juvenil de Phoenix por um roubo que cometeu quando tinha 15 anos. Eles tiraram suas impressções na ocasião, então nós jogamos as impressões através do AFIS. É um banco de dados de impressões digitais." Ele explicou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, em seguida reuni toda a coragem que eu poderia para perguntar, "Qual era o nome dele?"

Ele começou a esfregar círculos nas minhas costas. "Riley... Riley Biers".

A respiração ficou presa na minha garganta e eu congelei. Eu reconheci esse sobrenome. "Biers?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu rapidamente. Ele se afastou para olhar para mim, ouvindo a tensão em minha voz. "Você conhece o sobrenome?"

"Sim." Minha voz estava trêmula. "Mais ou menos. Nós recebíamos correspondência de uma Christine Biers às vezes, mas Charlie sempre a pegava imediatamente e dizia que as cartas dela não eram nada importante".

Ele suspirou. "Christine era a mãe de Riley, de acordo com seu registro. Tentamos contatá-la, mas até agora, sem sorte".

Desviei o olhar dele, tentando organizar meus pensamentos desordenados. Tudo estava se unindo, formando um quebra-cabeça um pouco coeso.

A confissão do meu pai de ter um caso na noite em que atirei nele...

As cartas que ele parecia tão ansioso para se livrar logo que chegavam...

Esse cara, Riley, que tinha o mesmo sobrenome que a mulher que tinha enviado as cartas.

Eu estava reconhecidamente aliviada por ter algumas respostas, mas a realidade da situação me bateu mais uma vez e senti meu corpo começar a tremer.

Eu soltei uma respiração superficial. "Portanto, agora nós sabemos." Eu disse simplesmente, incapaz de dizer mais.

Nós sabíamos quem havia matado Lauren e por quê. No entanto, o fato de que ela morreu devido a um caso de confusão de identidade me deixou mal. Riley Biers a tinha confundido comigo.

Ele queria me punir por matar Charlie, e todos estes males que tinham destruído vidas foi por causa da sua necessidade insaciável de vingança. Eu ainda nunca seria capaz de identificar o por que, mas pelo menos estava acabado.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Ele desviou seu olhar de mim e me puxou para ele novamente.

Fechei os olhos e absorvi a segurança dos seus braços quando eles me cercaram. "Eu acho que tudo o que posso dizer é que eu ficarei." Respondi.

Ele pressionou seu rosto no meu cabelo. "Há mais uma coisa que eu tenho que te dizer." Ele sussurrou.

"O que é?"

"Um corpo... foi encontrado atrás daquela casa".

Imediatamente, meus olhos ficaram úmidos enquanto um ataque de medo atingiu o meu estômago.

_Não mais. Sem mais mortes. Por favor, Deus..._

"Corpo de quem?" Eu perguntei, apreensiva.

Ele estava quieto, quieto demais e por muito tempo. Eu o cutuquei, pedindo-lhe que me respondesse.

"Nós estamos consideravelmente certos que é... Jacob Black".

Eu arranquei-me do seu abraço. "O quê!" Exclamei com lágrimas enchendo meus olhos. "O que..." Eu repeti.

"Sinto muito, Bella." Ele disse com tristeza, envolvendo os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

Olhei para ele com horror paralisado. A sanidade começou a escapar um pedaço de cada vez. Jacob não. Jacob não tinha nada a ver com isso. Por que diabos ele estaria em Forks? Que ele pudesse estar remotamente envolvido nem sequer registrou.

"Não. Espere. O que você quer dizer que você está 'quase certo'? Eu... eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. Você não sabe se é ele?" Eu divaguei.

Ele me segurou mais apertado e olhou intensamente nos meus olhos, certificando-se que eu o ouviria. "Biers tinha a identidade de Jacob com ele, e ele foi dado como desaparecido de Phoenix." Ele fez uma pausa. "Ele deixou uma bilhete para a família dele dizendo que vinha aqui para encontrar você".

"Mas... como..." Eu comecei, tentando desesperadamente encontrar algo para discutir, mas eu não podia. Meus olhos, assim como minha mente, se tornaram dominados com a tristeza, e as lágrimas caíram. Soluços sacudiam meu corpo enquanto ele me segurava por um período indeterminado de tempo.

"Sinto muito." Edward disse novamente.

Palavras não encaixavam, não podiam encaixar. Pensei em meu sonho, a expressão de Jacob morto. Eu não entendi o sonho naquele momento, mas meu subconsciente já tinha me dito que ele estava morto. Eu ainda não conseguia compreender isso, no entanto.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei mais de uma vez. Edward tentou responder a cada vez.

"Biers deve tê-lo encontrado de alguma forma, em Phoenix, o pegou e o trouxe aqui com ele... O cara não precisava mais de Jacob depois que ele pensou que tinha encontrado você... Ele apenas o usou, Bella".

Eu balancei a cabeça com as suas explicações, mas não conseguia parar os soluços por tempo suficiente para dizer a ele que eu queria dizer algo completamente diferente.

Por que outra morte desnecessária? Por que outra vida destruída? Por que Deus permitia que tudo isso acontecesse... se há um Deus, afinal? Estas questões não eram respondíveis, eu sabia. Eu não tinha controle sobre a ação de ninguém. Eu só podia chorar pelo meu amigo, a única outra pessoa além de Edward que alguma vez tinha realmente importado para mim.

"Por que..." Eu chorei de novo, quase inteligível.

"Não é culpa sua, Bella." Ele disse com naturalidade.

Daquela vez eu assenti, depois sacudi minha cabeça. Suas palavras perfeitamente se referiam ao que eu havia pedido. Eu precisava ouvir isso.

"Eu sei." Eu sufoquei. "Por sua causa eu acredito nisso".

Ele sentou-se e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, pressionando sua testa contra a minha. "Você acredita? Você realmente acredita nisso?"

Lágrimas continuaram a cair dos meus olhos. "Eu estou irritada, Edward. Eu estou tão brava. Jake... ele era meu amigo, e ele veio atrás de mim. Mas eu sei que eu não poderia fazer nada para impedir isso".

"E você não fez nada para causar isso." Ele acrescentou.

Lutei comigo mesma, como de costume. Lutei com essa parte que ainda queria achar-me culpada. Estava ficando mais fácil ver a verdade. Eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Edward estava certo.

"Eu não fiz nada para causar isso." Eu concordei e me inclinei nele.

Ele abraçou-me novamente enquanto eu chorava em seu ombro. Ele continuou me confortando, falando sobre o seu amor por mim e o nosso futuro.

"Eu vou encontrar um novo lugar para nós morarmos. Posso conseguir um emprego aqui, e você pode ir para a faculdade, o que quer que você sinta vontade de fazer. Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto. Você vai ficar bem. Eu te amo, Bella, sempre".

Eu balancei a cabeça e o segurei mais apertado. Ele era o meu consolo, meu amor... meu anjo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Edward POV**_

Uma semana depois, eu estava na delegacia tentando terminar a papelada que eu tinha basicamente abandonado desde que assumi o caso do assassinato de Lauren Mallory. Eu queria sair de Forks, e isso não era segredo. Todo mundo sabia que eu estava amarrando as pontas soltas com o único propósito de ser capaz de ir embora para sempre o mais rapidamente possível. Meu apartamento já estava pronto para locação, e todos os meus pertences estavam sendo mantidos em um galpão de armazenamento em Seattle.

Bella tinha sido recebida em minha família com facilidade. Meus pais, assim como meus irmãos e irmãs, fizeram todas as tentativas para incluí-la em qualquer conversa ou atividade ocorrendo. Ela estava feliz, eu podia ver em seu rosto.

Mas os nossos olhos estavam sempre trancados um no outro, como se fossem ímãs. Nós sabíamos o que era ser forçados a se separar, então eu acho que era natural que tivéssemos que saber onde o outro estava. É claro, estar longe dela enquanto eu estava no trabalho era uma agonia.

Comecei a apressar a papelada, ansioso para fazer a viagem de volta para Seattle, quando ouvi alguém entrar no meu pequeno escritório. Levantei os olhos e vi Mike Newton parado atrás da porta. Nós não tínhamos conversado muito. Estranheza ainda permanecia entre nós após o tiroteio na velha casa.

"Ei, Cullen." Ele disse em um tom educado.

"Ei." Eu respondi.

"Há uma garota aqui querendo falar com você. Disse que o nome dela é Ângela Weber".

O nome não era de todo familiar. Eu considerei isso por um momento, já que eu estava apreensivo de falar com alguém novo após tudo o que tinha acontecido. Curiosidade prevaleceu no final.

"Ok. Você se importaria de mandá-la vir até mim?" Perguntei a ele.

"Claro." Ele respondeu e começou a sair. Mas ele parou e se virou para mim novamente. "Ei, Cullen, eu só queria te dizer que sinto muito por ser um idiota, você sabe... sobre Bella. Estou feliz que ela esteja segura".

Eu não consegui encontrar uma resposta imediatamente. Eu nunca tinha sabido de Newton se desculpando por nada, nem porra nenhuma. Então, suas palavras me surpreenderam.

Em última análise, eu apenas acenei para ele, dizendo, "Acabou, cara. Nenhum dano causado".

Ele sorriu, deu um aceno de cabeça educado, então prosseguiu em direção à porta novamente.

"Newton." Eu chamei abruptamente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Você ainda é um idiota." Eu comentei com uma risada.

Ele riu em resposta. "E você ainda é apenas mais um novato".

Nós acenamos novamente um para o outro com respeito e ele saiu da sala para trazer a garota para o meu escritório.

Quando Ângela Weber entrou, eu vi que ela era uma garota pequena, aparentemente tímida. Seu cabelo castanho era longo e puxado para trás, e ela usava óculos. Ela entrou na sala timidamente enquanto eu ofereci a ela uma cadeira para sentar.

"Então, o que a traz aqui, Senhorita Weber?"

"Eu apenas... precisava contar a você o que sei de Jessica Stanley." Ela disse.

Eu me inclinei para a frente um pouco, meu interesse despertado. A morte de Jessica ainda era basicamente um mistério, além do fato de que foi concluída como sendo suicídio.

"O que você sabe sobre ela?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu estava com ela na noite em que ela morreu." Ela disse cautelosamente.

"Vá em frente." Eu encorajei.

"Eu não a tinha visto desde que nos formamos no colegial, mas eu nunca saí da casa da minha mãe. Eu ainda estou na faculdade. Enfim, minha mãe estava no trabalho naquela noite, então era só eu em casa. Tudo de repente, Jessica apareceu. Ela parecia... louca. Eu soube imediatamente que ela estava chapada de alguma coisa".

Ela parou e respirou fundo. "Ela disse que precisava falar com alguém, e que eu era a única pessoa que não conhecia _eles._Eu não sabia quem 'eles' eram, mas nada que ela estava dizendo fazia muito sentido na época. Ela falou sobre um cara chamado James e como ela o tinha acusado de assassinar uma garota em Forks chamada Lauren. Lauren trabalhava para James, vendendo drogas".

"Certo." Eu comentei, indicando que estávamos cientes disso.

Ela continuou, "Bem, Jessica havia descoberto que James não tinha nada a ver com o assassinato de Lauren... mas o estrago já estava feito. Ninguém sabia quem a tinha matado, mas Jessica já havia conversado com os policiais e injustamente acusado James. Ela disse que sabia que James a mataria, mas que ela venceria isso e se mataria".

Lágrimas começaram a brilhar em seus olhos. "Eu tentei convencê-la a sair disso. Eu juro, eu tentei, e quando ela foi embora, eu pensei que ela tinha mudado de ideia. Ela disse que ia ver você para que pudesse te contar a verdade - que James não matou Lauren".

Suas lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto. "Mas eu vi todas aquelas pílulas que ela tinha com ela. Havia uma centena delas. Ela deve ter tomado tantas, a maioria delas. Eu a vi escrever um bilhete enquanto ela ainda estava em minha casa, mas nunca pensei que era um bilhete de suicídio. Eu nunca vi o que dizia nele".

Peguei um lenço de papel e entreguei a ela. "Ângela, Senhorita Weber, foi muito corajoso da sua parte vir aqui. Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil, por isso estou muito grato. Você não tem ideia do quanto essa informação era necessária." Eu disse a ela.

Ela enxugou os olhos e assentiu.

"Eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta, no entanto".

Ela olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Jessica mencionou uma garota que estava com Lauren, chamada Bella?"

"Hum, sim. Ela mencionou. Ela não falou muito sobre ela, apenas algumas coisas".

"Quais foram?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela disse que Bella seria uma intermediária para Lauren, como uma menina de entrega. Jessica era uma intermediária para James. Ela disse que Bella era uma fugitiva e é por isso que ela foi escolhida para o trabalho. Mas, aparentemente, Lauren foi morta antes que ela a envolvesse, então Bella nunca soube o que estava acontecendo".

Recostei-me, aliviado. A peça final do quebra-cabeça tinha sido colocada no lugar. Lauren tinha escolhido Bella para um trabalho, um trabalho que ela, felizmente, nunca teve que fazer nem mesmo conhecia. E Jessica, arruinada pela culpa e medo, tirou a própria vida ao tentar chegar a mim. Este pensamento levou a outro inquérito.

"Como é que Jessica sabe onde eu morava?"

Uma linha formou entre as sobrancelhas de Ângela enquanto ela considerava a minha pergunta. Finalmente, ela deu de ombros e disse, "Eu não tenho ideia. Talvez seja simplesmente comum para aquelas pessoas acompanhar onde a polícia vive nas áreas em que eles vendem. Só para que eles saibam".

Sua resposta foi cheia de incertezas, mas fazia sentido. Lauren vendia em Forks, portanto, era perfeitamente plausível que ela e seu chefe, James, sempre tivessem sabido onde eu morava.

_Filhos da puta, quem mais tinha conhecimento do meu endereço enquanto eu vivi em Forks?_

O pensamento me assustou, então eu fiquei aliviado que eu estava, pelo menos, fora do apartamento.

"Isso é possível." Eu disse. "Muito possível".

"Eu apenas pensei que eu deveria dizer isso. Lamento que me levou tanto tempo." Ela disse se desculpando.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, obrigado por ter vindo. Você teve muita coragem. Você me disse o que eu precisava saber".

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Eu me movi pela delegacia em uma corrida o resto do dia e, finalmente, fui capaz de partir para Seattle. Voltar para casa para Bella naquele dia foi diferente dos outros dias. Eu me senti livre, e sabia que ela podia ser livre também.

Graças a uma garota tímida e assustada chamada Ângela Weber, eu deixei Forks sem questões remanescentes. E qualquer dúvida que restava era minúscula e de pouca importância. Eu poderia deixá-las ir.

O tempo tinha parado no dia em que Bella foi levada e nós fomos quase mortos, mas eu encontrei-me tornando-me gradualmente animado para o meu futuro com ela. Eu não podia esperar para vê-la e abraçá-la. Ela era a minha sanidade, meu amor... minha Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Finalmente as coisas foram esclarecidas e parece que todos os pedaços do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram..._

_O próximo cap. é o epílogo e depois tem 1 cena extra... então pretendo postar os dois na semana que vem..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Epílogo O Sonho

**Capítulo 21 – Epílogo**

**O Sonho**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Anos Depois<strong>

_**Edward POV**_

Eu podia vê-la em meus sonhos, parada no final do longo corredor forrado com pétalas de rosas brancas. Mesmo em meu sono, eu podia sentir as batidas do meu coração martelando no meu peito mais uma vez, trazendo-me de volta ao dia em que eu tinha casado com Bella, há quase três anos. Eu podia sentir o amor e a antecipação inchando dentro de mim no momento em que eu a vi, cabelo penteado para trás lindamente, sorriso radiante.

E seu vestido... eu não consegui registrar o vestido em um primeiro momento, porque tudo que eu podia ver era seu rosto encoberto por um véu leve, mas era perfeito, exatamente como ela. Minha Bella, minha noiva.

A intensidade desse primeiro olhar pelo corredor me atingiu como um punhal, no entanto, nada mais que uma onda de euforia surgiu através de mim. Eu assisti quando ela veio na minha direção, seu vestido branco moldando graciosamente ao seu corpo. Ela sorriu para mim brilhantemente enquanto o meu pai andava ao seu lado, um gesto que ele tinha oferecido no dia anterior.

No meu sonho, eu podia ver os rostos da minha família pela minha visão periférica. As lágrimas da minha mãe brilhavam em suas bochechas rosto sob a luz fraca enquanto ela estava sentada na fila da frente e olhava orgulhosa. À minha direita, Alice e Rose estavam em seus vestidos iguais de cor lavanda e assistiam, nos incentivando com sorrisos gravados em seus rostos. Alinhados atrás de mim estavam os meus dois irmãos.

Quando Bella se aproximou, eu pude ver a umidade presente em seus olhos, e eu sabia que ela estava tão sobrecarregada quanto eu. Eu ainda não podia alcançá-la, mas eu ansiava por isso. Engoli em seco e murmurei as palavras "eu te amo" para ela quando eu sabia que ela estava perto o suficiente para me entender. Isso só fez a umidade em seus olhos aumentar, mas seu sorriso cresceu e ela sussurrou "eu te amo" de volta.

O simples ato dela andando pelo corredor parecia parar o tempo e durar para sempre. A Marcha Nupcial soava por todo o cômodo, mas eu nunca a ouvi. Havia sussurros suaves vindos dos convidados do nosso casamento, mas era como se eles não estivessem lá.

Havia apenas silêncio enquanto eu a observava se aproximar, segurando um buquê de flores frescas; que eu nunca me lembro do nome. Finalmente, eu fui capaz de tocá-la e estendi minha mão. Quando nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, eu vi o armário novamente e eu a puxando dele. A carga suave de energia que reunia e fluía entre nós estava lá de novo também, assim como no dia em que nos conhecemos.

Mas essa não era mais uma garota assustada e quebrada diante de mim. Ela estava inteira, restaurada, e amada.

Isso estava escrito em seus brilhantes olhos cheios de lágrimas, em seu sorriso radiante e na forma como ela se segurava com tanto orgulho. Ela não só era amada por mim, mas ela amava a si mesma também. Retornei seu sorriso quando eu a puxei dos braços do meu pai uma vez que o costume de dar a noiva tinha ocorrido.

Estiquei minha cabeça por um momento, voltando para o meu pai e dando a ele um aceno rápido. Ele acenou de volta, sabendo que o gesto exiba mais do que apenas gratidão por levar Bella pelo corredor e pela lua de mel para Meteora, na Grécia, que ele havia pagado. Era gratidão por aceitá-la e nos ajudar. Por acolhê-la na família e em sua casa, antes de emprestar a sua ajuda quando nós a buscamos.

Comecei a trabalhar para a Delegacia Leste de Seattle como um detetive de homicídios, enquanto Bella teve aulas em tempo parcial em uma faculdade júnior na cidade. O apartamento para o qual nos mudamos era menor do que o apartamento em Forks, mas isso não importava. Poderíamos descansar e nos aquecer na liberdade da segurança quando íamos para a cama à noite.

Eu finalmente fui capaz de fazer coisas com Bella que tinham sido virtualmente impossíveis de se fazer antes, sem o fim resultando em desastre, eu fui capaz de levá-la para sair em encontros. E então voltávamos para casa, sem olhares paranóicos ao redor do estacionamento... nenhum bilhete na porta ameaçando nossas vidas.

Na verdade, Bella deixou de falar sobre Riley Biers logo depois de nos mudarmos para Seattle. Ela o deixou ir, resignando-se ao fato de que ela nunca compreenderia os motivos dele.

A inocência jamais poderá compreender o mal.

E o cara era apenas um fodido ruim, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado. Ela só falava de Jacob de vez em quando, e tinha ido tão longe a ponto de ligar para a família dele para oferecer suas condolências, embora ela temesse que eles a culpariam pela morte dele. Em vez disso, eles lhe disseram o que ela já sabia e tinha aceitado. Que não foi culpa dela; que o filho deles tinha feito sua escolha, e toda a culpa descansava no homem que o matou.

No sonho, a cerimônia de casamento começou, mas, mais uma vez, eu estava perdido em pensamentos. Os olhos de Bella, brilhando com amor mesmo através do véu, eram tudo o que existia enquanto o ministro falava as palavras que eu quase não ouvi. Eu podia ver tudo nos olhos dela. Quando eu a conheci, eu tinha procurado algo neles, tentando compreendê-la olhando forte o bastante.

Mas, naquele dia, eles não demonstravam nenhum mistério. Eu podia ver que ela me amava, que ela estava explodindo de excitação, ainda que pacífica sobre o que estava acontecendo. Que ela orgulhosamente aceitaria o meu nome e seria chamada de Bella Cullen, até que a morte nos separasse.

Eu acariciei suas mãos nas minhas depois que ela passou seu buquê para Alice, que serviu como dama de honra e também havia se tornado sua melhor amiga. Meus polegares deslizaram sobre os delicados nós dos seus dedos enquanto eu olhava para suas orbes marrom líquidas e via a alegria tranquila que eles emanavam.

Quando eu falei as palavras "eu aceito", uma única lágrima escapou pela sua bochecha enquanto um rubor familiar rastejava em ambas. Apesar de ter estado com ela durante dois anos naquele ponto, ela nunca perdeu aquele rubor cativante que eu tanto amava. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir e seus olhos dançaram.

Surpreendentemente, minha frequência cardíaca, que tinha gradualmente estabilizado, de repente acelerou mais uma vez quando ela disse, "eu aceito".

As palavras foram ditas com determinação e orgulho, apesar de terem sido pesadas com emoção enquanto ela lutava para manter sua compostura. Eu nunca deixei de admirá-la, mesmo na mais simples demonstrações de força.

Apertei suas mãos mais forte quando o ministro pediu as alianças. Meu coração continuou martelando no meu peito quando chegamos à fase final do casamento, e eu deslizei a aliança de ouro em seu dedo. Olhei para baixo enquanto eu o colocava, o símbolo dos votos que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Ele representava a minha vida, que seria para sempre dela... e _era _dela.

Quando ela empurrou a aliança em meu dedo, eu sabia que os anéis que possuíamos eram sem sentido no final. A extensão do nosso amor alcançava além de qualquer objeto ou lugar, tornando uma lua de mel exatamente sem sentido também.

Mas ver Bella como minha noiva era como ter concedido um vislumbre de um anjo. Aquela noite, três anos atrás, nunca aconteceria de novo, até a próxima vez em que ela aparecesse nos meus sonhos.

O último fragmento do dia que passou diante de mim enquanto eu dormia foi o momento em que meus lábios colidiram com os dela, quando fomos anunciados como marido e mulher...

Então eu acordei, assustado com um grito agudo em meus ouvidos. Meus olhos se abriram e se depararam com Bella, já que estávamos deitados lado a lado na cama. Ela olhou para mim docemente, um sorriso sereno e sonolento espalhado pelos seus lábios. O momento casto de surpresa diminuiu enquanto eu olhava para Bella, nossos narizes a centímetros um do outro.

Os chorinhos continuaram a ser emitidos do monitor do bebê que estava situado na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. A luz da lua brilhava através das cortinas.

Bella rolou um pouco e esticou os braços. "Vou pegá-la." Ela disse com um bocejo.

Eu ri e me apoiei em meus cotovelos, angulando meu corpo para que eu pairasse sobre ela enquanto nossa filha de cinco meses de idade, Mia, continuava chorando.

"É a minha vez." Eu disse a ela e beijei sua testa suavemente.

Ela sorriu. "Por que você é sempre tão maravilhoso comigo? Eu acho que vou começar a ficar totalmente acostumada com isso." Ela brincou.

Meus dedos acariciaram a pele da sua bochecha. "Você torna isso fácil, Bella. Esse é o por que".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para escovar seus lábios nos meus, fazendo com que os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiassem.

Antes que o momento pudesse continuar, os pequenos choramingos e arrulhos soaram do monitor novamente.

Afastei meus lábios e sorri para ela. "Nós vamos continuar isto".

E, com isso, eu desliguei o monitor e caminhei pelo corredor, para o outro amor da minha vida.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Acabou! *chora*_

_O que acharam desse finalzinho? Finalmente as coisas deram certo para eles e agora eles são uma família feliz... _

_Ainda vou postar a cena extra essa semana e aí a fic será finalizada._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. OUTTAKE – A Lua de Mel

**Capítulo 22 – Cena extra**

**A Lua de Mel**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Saímos cedo na manhã seguinte após o casamento para Meteora, na Grécia. Bella, garota inteligente que era, sabia tudo sobre a cidade antiga e tinha mencionado uma vez que ela sempre quis ir para lá. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dela, mas ela falou dos seus castelos seculares e belas paisagens, então comecei a gostar do som disso também.

Eu nunca esqueceria seu rosto quando revelei que iríamos para lá para a nossa lua de mel, o que foi pago pelo meu pai. Sua expressão, a totalidade das suas feições contorcidas em uma mistura de surpresa emoção, animação... felicidade absoluta.

Meu coração se encheu de alegria com a forma como esse simples gesto a afetou. Nada para Bella era trivial, até mesmo os atos mais sutis significavam muito para ela.

Eu disse a ela no mês anterior ao casamento, quando recebi as passagens de avião no e-mail, e ela tinha uma mala pronta no dia seguinte. Ela estava muito animada. Eu apenas observei, um sorriso travado no meu rosto enquanto ela se mexia pelo quarto, tirando as roupas das gavetas e falando sobre todas as coisas que faríamos. Seus olhos dançavam o tempo todo.

Nós não dormimos na noite antes de partirmos, nossa noite de núpcias, alternando entre fazer amor e discutir os planos para quando chegássemos à Grécia. Ela queria ver as paisagens, mas eu já teria me contentado em apenas deitar com ela, sentir o gosto da sua pele e traçar as curvas do seu pequeno corpo com meus dedos, nunca deixando o quarto do hotel e apenas desfrutando dela... desfrutando de nós.

Fazia dois anos naquele ponto desde os atos horríveis de Riley Biers, o meio-irmão fodido de Bella, e eu ainda não conseguia o suficiente dela. Apesar do fato de que nossa relação tinha sido praticamente desprovida de qualquer estresse desde a noite que deixamos Forks para o bem, o meu desejo por ela permaneceu intenso, nunca vacilando.

Foi um capítulo das nossas vidas que fomos capazes de fechar e seguir em frente. Éramos indistinguíveis de qualquer outro casal ao nosso redor. Nós ríamos de filmes ridículos, comíamos nos nossos restaurantes favoritos...

Qualquer indicação do trauma que tínhamos passado tinha desaparecido.

Mas eu nunca poderia deixar de agradecer a Deus por ele ter me dado Bella. Estar longe dela me deixava com a sensação de uma lenta queimadura que chamuscava meu corpo a cada minuto até que eu voltasse para ela.

Então, quando eu estava com ela, eu não conseguia soltá-la. O desejo beliscava em mim assim que eu entrava pela porta do nosso apartamento todas as noites. Foi assim por dois anos e só piorou depois que nos casamos.

Amor, admiração e paixão derramavam com a visão dela. Eu não podia deixar de fechar a distância entre nós rapidamente, desesperado para livrar-me da tensão esmagadora no meu peito que tinha sido causada por estar separado dela durante todo o dia.

Meu desejo por ela nunca cessava, especialmente quando pousamos na Grécia e entramos no quarto luxuoso do hotel que havia sido reservado para nós. Minha boca caiu, nossas malas caíram no chão com um baque que eu mal ouvi enquanto eu era encantado pelo espaço diante de nós.

"Oh, meu Deus." Bella proferiu ao meu lado.

"Eu sei. Puta merda..." Eu respondi.

"Quanto isso custou?" Ela perguntou, ainda atordoada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei. Mas pela aparência disso? Muito".

O quarto devia ser maior do que nosso apartamento inteiro em Seattle, e o banheiro era do tamanho do nosso quarto. Enquanto eu fiz a varredura do quarto, meus olhos caíram sobre a cama king-size de ferro forjado com quatro pilares coberta por travesseiros ornamentados e uma colcha de seda cor de vinho. Uma grande televisão de tela plana pendurada na parede oposta. Velas enfeitavam uma cômoda de aparência antiga, e ao lado dela estava uma penteadeira que era semelhante em cor e design. Havia uma lareira a lenha com um vaso de rosas vermelhas empoleirado em sua proteção superior. Um bar de tampo de mármore cheio de frutas frescas, queijo e biscoitos, e uma garrafa de vinho estavam contra outra parede.

"Isso é incrível." Bella disse com uma risada leve. "Eu nem sei o que fazer em um lugar como este".

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando enquanto ela se dirigia ao banheiro, e eu seguia.

"Bem, nós poderíamos simplesmente gastar todo o nosso tempo na cama, ou..." Comecei a comentar, mas parei quando ela acendeu o interruptor que iluminava o banheiro.

Minha boca se abriu novamente. "Puta merda..." Eu disse pela segunda vez. "Ou... nós poderíamos gastar todo o nosso tempo aqui".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio enquanto apreciávamos o luxuoso banheiro. Continha duas pias, dois chuveiros e uma banheira jacuzzi no centro. As paredes, assim como os balcões, pareciam ser de mármore, e as maçanetas na banheira pareciam ser feitas de ouro.

"Sim, nós entraremos nessa banheira, primeira coisa." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ela corou e aquele rubor foi suficiente para fazer meu pau tomar conhecimento e se contorcer em minhas calças.

"Então, o quê? Você só quer ficar trancado neste quarto comigo por sete dias?" Ela perguntou divertidamente.

Eu já me sentia fora de controle, o desejo e a necessidade em chamas dentro de mim. Espreitei em direção a ela e olhei ardentemente em seus olhos. Eu a queria. Agora que estávamos sozinhos no quarto, eu não queria nada mais do que afundar na água quente da Jacuzzi e trilhar as gotículas com a minha língua enquanto elas desciam em cascata pelo corpo dela.

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração acelerando quando cheguei mais perto, meu pau ficando mais duro a cada passo, em antecipação pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela ficou parada, esperando por mim enquanto um sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios. Eu mordi de volta um gemido. Ver a prova do desejo de Bella por mim, seu olhar com fome, sempre alimentava ainda mais o meu.

Cheguei a ela finalmente e delicadamente pousei minhas mãos em seus quadris antes de trazer minha boca até a sua orelha. Eu rocei com meus lábios e sussurrei, "Bella, você é minha esposa. Tudo que eu quero é estar com você, adorar o seu corpo, e dar-lhe todo o amor e prazer que você merece".

As pontas dos seus dedos escavaram meus braços enquanto eu falava, e sua respiração se transformou em suspiros desiguais. Eu mordisquei a concha da sua orelha, cada vez mais intoxicado pelo seu cheiro, o perfume persistente em seu corpo.

"Você me quer?" Perguntei baixinho, sedutoramente.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Sim, eu quero você... muito." Ela suspirou.

Arrastei minha boca da sua orelha para o seu pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele dela ali, e ela estremeceu. Eu quase pude sentir isso fluir através do seu corpo inteiro. Inclinando-me para ela, pressionei minha ereção contra a sua barriga, mostrando a ela o quanto eu a queria também, nua, molhada... água escorrendo da sua pele.

De repente, senti a mão dela em mim quando ela a deslizou entre nós, acariciando e traçando a protuberância que meu pau tinha feito na minha calça. A respiração ficou presa na minha garganta.

"Porra, Bella." Eu silvei e fechei meus olhos.

Sua mão começou a pressionar firmemente, esfregando-me em círculos e fazendo-me desejá-la mais e mais. Minhas mãos varreram sobre seu corpo, viajando até seus ombros e descendo para a sua bunda, que eu cobri em concha e apertei em minhas palmas.

Eu a inalei, tomando todo o seu amor, e eu podia sentir a intensidade da sua paixão na forma como ela começou a ofegar fortemente enquanto continuava a mover sua mão contra a minha ereção.

A luxúria me consumia e eu não podia suportar mais. Estendi a mão para a barra da sua camisa e a puxei rapidamente sobre sua cabeça. Minhas mãos então estenderam para trás e soltaram seu sutiã e o jogaram para o chão, expondo seus perfeitos seios atrevidos.

Eu continuei a me mover rapidamente, puxando o botão e zíper da sua calça enquanto ela freneticamente puxava os meus. Uma vez desatado, seu jeans caiu no chão, escorregando pelo seu corpo quando eu os empurrei pelo seu quadril.

Um momento depois, ela puxou a minha, que caiu aos meus pés. Nós chutamos nossos sapatos às pressas, enquanto nossas bocas se encontraram. Nossas línguas começaram a se misturar. Seu gosto, sua essência fazendo um gemido escapar dos meus lábios. Era doce, inebriante...

"Eu te amo, Bella, minha esposa." Eu respirei em sua boca.

Ela se inclinou para trás o suficiente para permitir que suas mãos segurassem a barra da minha camiseta. "Eu também te amo." Ela disse enquanto a puxava sobre a minha cabeça.

Meus olhos trancaram com as suas quentes orbes marrom chocolate. Nós exalamos em uníssono, liberando rápidas respirações superficiais enquanto baixei meu olhar para o seu belo corpo, agora vestido com apenas uma calcinha de renda fina.

Ela desviou o olhar por um momento, para a banheira jacuzzi no centro do banheiro, uma expressão de estranheza no seu rosto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não posso parar, baby. Eu preciso de você, agora".

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando ela começou a se afastar de mim. Olhei para ela em confusão, imaginando o que ela estava fazendo.

"Espere." Ela disse simplesmente, de costas para mim.

Eu assisti enquanto ela caminhava para a banheira e virava as maçanetas douradas, fazendo a água fluir.

Eu ri levemente. "Você vai me fazer esperar?"

Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Eu gosto desta banheira." Ela brincou.

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava me fazendo sofrer, brincando comigo, para que o nosso fazer amor fosse muito mais intenso. Mas eu sabia, lá no fundo, que ela não podia esperar também. Comecei a me mover em direção a ela, minha expressão dura, mas atada com a necessidade por ela. Meu pau estava dolorosamente lutando contra a minha boxer, doendo para ser liberado. Ela manteve os olhos em mim, olhando-me com fome, o sorriso ainda nos seus lábios.

Seus lábios, a forma como eles curvaram... fizeram o meu coração martelar no meu peito.

Ela se virou para mim enquanto a banheira continuou a encher. Seus olhos correram sobre o meu corpo enquanto ela esperava eu chegar até ela. Em vez disso, eu parei a centímetros dela e curvei meus dedos no cós da minha boxer, empurrando-a para o chão.

Quando meu pau finalmente ficou livre, sua atenção se mudou para lá, e um olhar de expectativa brilhou nos seus olhos.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Bella POV**_

Foi um sonho realizado. Edward estava me levando para Meteora, na Grécia; minhas férias das fantasias. Eu conhecia sobre o lugar desde que eu era uma menininha. Quando Charlie me batia, eu fazia débeis tentativas de desaparecer, até mesmo indo tão longe como pedir revistas de viagens ridículas que contavam com destinos exóticos que eu sabia que nunca veria. A Grécia era um deles. Eu me imaginava parada na frente de um castelo, uma família feliz ao meu lado coberta de protetor solar e com câmeras penduradas em nossos pescoços. Eu veria mochilas e botas à medida que escalávamos os lados da montanha, brigando uns com os outros quando ficássemos perdidos.

Nenhuma destas coisas sequer deveria acontecer no meu mundo... até Edward, meu anjo, aparecer. Agora, aqui estávamos nós, desembarcando no país que eu sempre tinha sonhado visitar, e eu tinha uma família feliz ao meu lado. Ele era tudo que eu precisava. Meu marido.

Ele tinha me tirado da escuridão, primeiro com o armário, mas no momento do nosso casamento, toda a escuridão na minha vida tinha ido embora completamente, graças a ele. Embora tivesse levado tempo, eu aprendi a deixar ir, Charlie, Riley Biers... e Jake.

E apenas Edward capturava meus pensamentos naquele dia, o dia em que entramos naquele quarto de hotel e ficamos boquiabertos em admiração para o elegante espaço. Era mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado nos meus sonhos, que eram além de vivos. Os móveis, o clima, as cores... tudo era perfeito e de tirar o fôlego.

Nós entramos no banheiro em seguida, que era tão bonito, e meus olhos foram direto para a luxuosa banheira. Eu nunca tinha sentado e nem sequer visto uma Jacuzzi antes, então fiquei imediatamente cativada por ela. Então eu não podia deixar de corar quando Edward afirmou que ele queria fazer amor nela. Eu queria também.

De repente, perdi toda a vontade de sair do quarto... nunca. Estar lá com ele, fechados no nosso refúgio pessoal, era suficiente para mim. Os castelos antigos e restaurantes glamorosos não significavam nada mais. Eu queria estar com ele, aproveitá-lo e permitir-lhe aproveitar de mim.

E então ele me tocou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu hálito mexendo meu cabelo, fazendo-me tremer. Ele me disse que precisava de mim, que ele não podia esperar, e eu lutei com isso.

Não porque eu pudesse esperar, mas porque eu sabia que, segurando-o, sua paixão desencadearia na extensão completa. Ele me seguraria mais apertado, me beijaria mais forte... faria amor comigo com toda a força que conseguisse reunir.

Sentindo seu corpo mover, senti-lo completamente deixar ir, era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha experimentado, e eu ansiava por experimentar isso tantas vezes quanto eu pudesse. Quanto mais tempo nós ficávamos juntos, mais ele tinha me permitido ver o que ele poderia realmente fazer. Ele me sacudia com prazer, deixando-me rapidamente na borda a cada vez. Era como se ele tivesse que me tocar assim que ele entrasse pela porta depois do trabalho, como se fosse uma necessidade para ele. E eu adorava isso.

Enquanto a água corria, enchendo a banheira, ele parou na minha frente, parado no início. Então suas mãos deslizaram em sua boxer e ele a empurrou para o chão, revelando sua ereção dura para mim. Eu corei, mas olhei descaradamente, ansiosa com antecipação.

Ele veio em minha direção novamente, e meu coração batia freneticamente no meu peito, como sempre fazia quando ele estava nas proximidades. Suas mãos tocaram meus ombros levemente, sussurrando contra a minha pele e depois começando a deslizar para baixo gradualmente.

O calor dos seus dedos deixou a picada mais maravilhosa enquanto eles fizeram uma trilha pelos meus braços, minhas mãos...

Ele ajoelhou-se nu na minha frente quando suas mãos continuaram se movendo para baixo, fazendo seu caminho para as minhas coxas. Nós seguramos nosso olhar, perdidos na beleza dos olhos um do outro e perdidos no êxtase de toques suaves e pele quente.

Viajando de volta pelas minhas coxas, suas mãos pararam na minha calcinha e delicadamente e lentamente começaram a deslizá-la sobre meus quadris e, eventualmente, para o chão. Calor foi para as bochechas, e minhas expirações tornaram-se mais afiadas e mais rápidas quando ele trouxe seus olhos para baixo para o meu centro, olhando ardentemente.

"Eu quero te provar." Ele disse, seus dedos picando em minha carne. Calafrios correram pelo meu corpo com as suas palavras.

Eu queria isso. Eu não podia esperar por isso. "Por favor, Edward..."

Ele olhou para mim sob seus cílios. "Por favor o quê? Diga-me, Bella".

Eu hesitei por um momento, ainda modesta, mesmo quando imensa paixão fluía através de mim.

"Por favor... prove-me." Eu implorei.

Ele baixou seu olhar novamente e passou as mãos pelo interior das minhas coxas, incitando-as a separar levemente. Quando ele fez isso, eu me inclinei para trás no lado da banheira, em uma posição ligeiramente sentada, me preparando. Meus olhos caíram fechados.

Senti a primeira lambida suave da sua língua uma vez que varreu o meu centro uma vez, e eu ofeguei, cada músculo apertando. Meus dedos agarraram a borda da banheira, e meus dedos dos pés curvaram.

Ele fez uma outra passada, desta vez mais profunda, mais fervorosa. Suas mãos segurando firmemente meus quadris.

"Oh, Deus." Eu sussurrei entre dentes.

Um arrepio correu dos meus ombros para os meus pés enquanto ele continuava a girar sua língua e chupar a minha pele. Ele massageou e pressionou contra o meu clitóris latejante com a boca enquanto eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, já na iminência de me perder.

Ele podia sentir eu me segurando e me provocou ainda mais, batendo na minha protuberância inchada com a sua língua repetidamente. Um grito, seguido de um gemido, impulsionou dos meus lábios, e meus dedos seguraram mais apertados, ficando brancos.

"Oh, Edward. Eu não posso... eu não posso suportar isso. Eu preciso..." Eu parei, sem fôlego.

Seus lábios reverberaram contra mim quando ele disse, "Deixe ir, baby. Deixe ir e deixe-me sentir isso. Eu quero ouvir você".

Ele moveu seus lábios de novo, firmemente plantando sua língua contra o meu clitóris, sugando ferozmente enquanto eu empurrava meus quadris e sentia o calor me dominando. Minha boceta convulsionou e minhas mãos voaram para o seu cabelo quando eu gozei forte. Eu ouvi um gemido abafado e olhei para baixo para ver que seus olhos estavam fechados, uma linha dura em sua testa. Ele me segurou firmemente no lugar enquanto eu me contorcia e puxava seu cabelo, montando sua boca através do meu orgasmo.

Comecei a acalmar depois de um momento, minha respiração irregular e minha pele corada. Minhas pernas estavam fracas debaixo de mim quando Edward deu uma última lambida preguiçosa em todo o meu centro, tomando todos os meus sucos que permaneciam lá. Ele finalmente se levantou e eu colapsei em seus braços exausta, mas completamente satisfeita.

"Tão doce, Bella. Você sempre tem um gosto tão fodidamente doce." Ele comentou, e eu ri sem fôlego, o rubor rastejando de volta para o meu rosto.

A banheira estava cheia e, enquanto Edward ainda me segurava, ele estendeu a mão atrás de mim e ligou os jatos, estabelecendo a água em movimento.

Trazendo sua cabeça para baixo, ele roçou minha orelha com seus lábios. "Você está pronta?"

Eu só pude acenar em resposta, os movimentos da sua língua tão agradáveis que meu corpo tinha se transformado em mingau. Com facilidade, ele me levantou e gentilmente me abaixou no calor refrescante. Relaxamento bateu-me quase que imediatamente.

Mas então eu o senti novamente, dureza pressionando contra a minha perna quando ele se sentou na água. Eu o queria. Mesmo que meu corpo estivesse saciado, e eu estava contente, eu o queria dentro de mim. A fome ainda era pesada em seus olhos; fome para estar comigo. Senti-lo deixar ir e libertar todo o seu desejo por mim neste lugar, na nossa lua de mel... era a única coisa que eu queria sentir.

Eu olhei para ele, implorando silenciosamente enquanto a água batia contra os seus braços e corria para longe de novo, deixando as gotas escorrendo do seu corpo.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Edward POV**_

O gosto da sua boceta, aquele gosto requintado, ainda permanecia na minha boca enquanto eu me sentava na banheira, bem próximo na frente dela. Quando minha cabeça estava aninhada entre suas coxas, levou todas as minhas forças para não me levantar, agarrar sua bunda e levantá-la para que eu pudesse impulsionar meu pau dolorido dentro dela finalmente.

Mas eu amava observá-la se desfazer e deixar ir, perder-se na euforia do seu orgasmo. Eu também amava sentir isso acontecer em meus lábios e tomar seus sucos doces.

Ela estava exausta em meus braços e parecia estar relaxada quando eu a coloquei na água, mas não demorou muito antes que ela olhasse para mim e eu vi lá novamente.

Luxúria...

Querer...

Desejo...

Ela estava me olhando, implorando-me para tomá-la, e meu pau ficou incrivelmente mais duro em resposta. Seu peito ainda levemente pesado, seu corpo continuando a recuperar do que eu tinha feito com a minha língua, mas suas orbes marrons olhavam para mim com antecipação. Eu não poderia recusar, nem poderia esperar mais. Eu precisava estar dentro dela.

"Venha aqui." Eu sussurrei.

Ela desembaraçou suas pernas de entre as minhas e moveu-se para a frente, ajoelhando com uma perna de cada lado de mim. Apesar da temperatura extremamente quente da água, senti o calor da sua boceta instantaneamente quando ela me montou.

A sedosidade das sua dobras roçou meu pau e eu senti um formigamento agudo reverberar por todo o meu corpo. Ela continuou a provocar-me, deslizando levemente e em seguida pressionando mais forte enquanto olhava para mim, o desejo ardente entre nós.

Eu me recusei a deixar que a tortura durasse mais tempo e, uma vez que encontrei uma oportunidade e ela acalmou, agarrei seus ombros. Excitação queimou em seus olhos chocolate. Ela sabia o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Em um movimento forte, eu mergulhei profundamente dentro dela, grunhindo e fechando meus olhos quando ela engasgou audivelmente. Suas paredes cerraram, envolvendo meu pau com força. Inclinado para a frente, eu enterrei meu rosto entre seus seios e apertei seus quadris com as mãos. Seus quadris começaram a girar, movendo em círculos, causando solavancos rítmicos de prazer surgindo através de mim.

Eu movi meu rosto para um dos seus seios e mamilo pontudo e duro em minha boca, provocando-o com a minha língua.

"Oh, Deus..." Ela exclamou sem fôlego quando acelerou e começou a bombear meu pau para dentro e fora dela.

Eu mordi levemente quando ela fez isso e puxei seu mamilo com meus dentes. Meu queixo flexionou quando ele se moveu, subindo e descendo, e eu me regozijei com a sensação dela. Macia, lisa, quente... apertada. Sua boceta era divina. Ela era a única mulher que eu sempre quereria. A única mulher que existia no meu mundo.

Finalmente, eu soltei seu mamilo de entre meus dentes e olhei para ela. Sua respiração era rápida, forçada, e uma linha dura havia se formado em sua testa. Mas seus olhos eram lascivos e determinados. Suas mãos mostravam propósito quando agarraram com firmeza o meu cabelo, segurando enquanto seus quadris empurravam descontroladamente.

Cada vez que meu pau deslizava para fora dela e em seguida, voltava para dentro novamente, eu sentia a pressão aumentando, meu orgasmo chegando muito rapidamente. Eu queria afastá-lo. Eu queria que o nosso fazer amor durasse, independentemente do fato de que estaríamos lá toda a semana e poderíamos fazer sexo sempre que quiséssemos.

Fechei meus dedos em torno dos seus quadris e a segurei enquanto olhava atentamente nos olhos dela.

"Vamos tomar o nosso tempo, baby. Eu quero aproveitar você." Eu disse a ela docemente.

Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremer, tentando se acalmar, e seus movimentos retardando, diminuindo de volta para o balanço simples que ela estava fazendo anteriormente. Eu me inclinei para a frente de novo e fiz uma trilha de beijos tórridos ao longo do seu pescoço e até os picos dos seus seios.

Choramingos suaves escaparam dos seus lábios enquanto ela jogou a cabeça para trás. "Edward... você não tem ideia do que você faz comigo." Ela sussurrou.

Eu ri e e chicoteei seu mamilo com a minha língua rapidamente. Seus músculos tencionaram e ela gemeu em resposta. "Eu acho que sei." Respondi com um sorriso.

Ela continuou a girar seus quadris lentamente, mas com força, envolvendo o meu pau completamente em sua boceta e permitindo-me sentir cada pedaço dela. Meu coração martelava; prazer disparando com a sensação. Eu apertei e massageei sua bunda em minhas mãos quando comecei a empurrar meus quadris para cima para encontrar os dela, constante no início, então, gradualmente aumentando a velocidade. Ela se estabilizou depois de um momento, mantendo-se parada quando comecei a bombear mais rapidamente. Eu sabia que desatar e segurar já não era uma opção.

Eu podia sentir-me sendo trazido mais perto da borda e meu corpo começou a agir por conta própria, dirigindo-se nela mais forte e mais profundo com cada impulso poderoso. Meus músculos queimavam, meus dedos ficaram brancos enquanto eu a agarrava, mas eu não conseguia acalmar. Meu corpo se recusava.

Ela gemeu e ofegou, apertando os lados da banheira enquanto segurava-se para cima.

"Oh, sim, Edward!" Ela gritou alto. "Deus, você é tão bom!"

Suas palavras me estimularam porque eu sabia que ela estava gostando tanto quanto eu. Ela me queria tanto quando eu a queria. Apertei a parte de trás da minha cabeça contra a borda da banheira e meu queixo cerrou enquanto eu trabalhava, mergulhando meu pau dentro dela profundamente, então de volta para fora novamente. Os músculos da sua boceta flexionaram, fechando em mim com força. Era fodidamente bom, e eu estava à beira da explosão dentro de segundos.

Eu queria vê-la e olhar em seus olhos quando eu gozasse. Eu precisava que ela visse o que estava fazendo comigo. Quando levantei minha cabeça da borda da banheira, meus olhos caíram em seu corpo, brilhando com suor enquanto água quebrava em volta dela. Ela estava olhando para mim ardentemente, à espera de eu deixar ir.

_Porra._

Ela não disse nada, mas eu conseguia ler sua expressão.

_"Eu quero que você goze, agora."_ Ela dizia.

Eu empurrei mais descontroladamente, a dor da queimação atacando minhas articulações, mas eu não me importei. A sensação dela... seus seios, seus lábios, seus olhos, sua boceta, eram tudo que eu reconhecia.

E então eu cheguei lá. Meu orgasmo correu através de mim intensamente, capturando todas as células em uma onda de euforia. Era quase demais para suportar e meus dedos seguraram seus quadris, cavando com força.

"Porra!" Eu consegui botar para fora enquanto eu lutava para manter os olhos fixos nela.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, exceto pelas suas ofegadas superficiais e exaustas, olhando-me fixamente. Minha respiração era rasa na minha garganta e eu senti meu pau contorcer repetidamente quando gozei dentro dela. Eu continuava me movendo, mas gradualmente diminuí nela quando meu corpo começou a acalmar.

Recuperando minha respiração, eu caí para trás contra a banheira e meus dedos a liberaram do seu aperto firme e embalaram cuidadosamente. Meus músculos ainda ardiam, mas eu não pude evitar o sorriso para ela. Ambos tínhamos experimentado uma quantidade igual de prazer, o que me satisfez muito.

Nenhum de nós podia se levantar, isso era inútil. Em vez disso, eu a puxei para mim e sua cabeça descansou no meu peito.

O único som no cômodo era o balançar da água à medida que caímos em um contentamento silencioso. Ela se aninhou em meu pescoço e eu passei os dedos pelo seu cabelo agora molhado.

"Edward?" Ela de repente começou suavemente, quebrando o silêncio.

"Sim." Eu respondi.

"Você alguma vez pensou... que nós estaríamos aqui? Juntos por tanto tempo e casados?"

Intrigado com a pergunta dela, eu inclinei meu rosto ligeiramente, ainda a mantendo perto para que eu pudesse olhar para ela. "O que você quer dizer, Bella? É claro que eu pensei".

"Acho que o que eu quero dizer é, quando você me conheceu, você se sentiu fortemente atraído por mim imediatamente?" Ela perguntou, timidamente.

Eu sorri para ela adoravelmente, encantado com a sua mansidão. "O dia em que conheci você, não posso nem começar a descrever como me senti profundamente ligado a você. Foi assim como... puxado. E, por alguma razão, eu não podia imaginar nem sequer nunca vê-la novamente. Era como se a partir daquele momento, eu quisesse você na minha vida, de qualquer maneira possível".

Ela devolveu o sorriso enquanto suas bochechas já coradas queimaram mais brilhantes com vermelho. "Eu me senti da mesma forma. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão rapidamente à vontade com alguém. Eu pude confiar em você imediatamente, e eu não conseguia explicar por que." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu simplesmente sabia".

As batidas do meu coração pararam com as suas palavras, orgulho, amor e alegria inchando dentro de mim tudo de uma vez. Ela fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço mais uma vez. Eu a segurei firmemente e inclinei-me para plantar um beijo na testa dela, inalando profundamente, ela como minha fonte de felicidade e paz.

Deitado na Jacuzzi com ela, eu sabia que os próximos sete dias, completamente sozinho com Bella, seriam o mais próximo ao céu do que eu jamais alcançaria enquanto vivo. Um sorriso foi fixado no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ela... minha esposa. Eu nunca poderia amar mais nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam dessa lua de mel e dessa banheira? _

_Chegamos ao final de mais uma fic. Obrigada a todas vocês que acompanharam e comentaram. Obrigada à **Lary Reeden **que me ajudou com a tradução. E à **JandMsMommy **por ter permitido a tradução._

_Deixem reviews pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
